180 Days plus weekends & holidays
by Drizl
Summary: It's Senior year at Forks High and best friends, Bella and Jasper make a pact to lose their virginity before the end of the school year. Things get complicated and heated when the new boy comes to town and they both fall hard for him.  AU/AH/SLASH/E/J
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back...sooner than I thought, but I couldn't stay away. The stories just kept forming in my head...For this story, I'm trying something different and writing it in third person POV. This story will be Slash...that means boyxboy loving, so if that's not your thing...yeah, go away...Obviously, I'm not Steph Meyer because we do more than kissing here! The story is rated Mmmmm...for lots of lemons...not your thing...go away...I don't want any flame outs because of the graphic smexy scenes...I will try to make this a regular weekly post...notice the word TRY...For you HetroSex lovers...I'm starting a Bella/Edward story that will be filled with angst, romance, sex...I'm going to get a few chapters in the can before I post that story...So without further ado...I bring you ****180 Days (plus weekends & Holidays)**

**

* * *

**

It was a humid summer evening and Jasper had no idea how he wound up sitting on the floor in Bella's room waiting for her to stab him with a gigantic knife.

"Fuck, that hurts," Jasper snapped when Bella shoved the needle into his finger.

"Don't be such a baby," Bella sneered as she jabbed the needle into her finger. "Are you ready."

"Yeah," Jasper sighed watching as his blood slid down his finger.

How did he get himself into these messes?

This was so stupid, but it was important to Bella, so he was going along with it. It was important to him too, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Besides there were things Bella didn't know...yet. And she was his best friend and best friends did weird shit for each other all time. Maybe if he said that over and over he would one day believe it.

Bella held up her finger as the blood dripped into her palm. "Smash your finger into mine and we'll seal the deal."

Jasper did as he was told.

"I solemnly swear that we will lose our virginity this year.," Bella said.

Jasper repeated the words and Bella grinned at him.

"And," Bella said.

Jasper didn't know there was going to be an and.

"And if by day seven, neither of us has completed the pact, then we will turn to each other to complete our mission.

Day seven? Jasper quickly did the math in his head. That meant he had 173 school days plus weekends and holidays to complete his end of the deal. Surely he could do that and he had faith in Bella to hold up her end of the bargain. There was no way they would end up sleeping together.

Jasper swallowed hard, barely getting the words out. Holy fuck, he had not been expecting that addendum to their pact.

"This is going to be the best year ever," Bella said as she hugged him.

"Fuck, you got blood on my shirt," Jasper said.

"Sorry," Bella said. "But it was so worth it. This is going to be great."

"I hope so," Jasper said, forcing a small smile from his lips.

**Senior Year, Forks High School**

**Day 180**

**Translation the first day of school**

Jasper pulled out his journal, or strategy planner (that didn't sound as girlie) from his bag and wrote the number down. One hundred and eighty. It looked like a large number. Plenty of time to loose one's virginity. But there were so many things complicating this endeavor.

After Bella and him had made that goofy pact, he had resolved to tell Bella his biggest secret. Best friends didn't keep secrets from each other and he was keeping a whopper from her. But since they made this fucking pact, she really deserved to know the truth. During the last several weeks, Jasper had given it his best effort, but the words always stuck in his throat, and he usually ended up choking with Bella pounding on back.

Obviously no part of him wanted to come out of the closet. Jasper was pretty sure he was gay, but he was still trying to work out all the details. His dates with girls had all been major disasters. One particular nasty incident happened shortly after they made the pact. Bella fixed him up with some girl named Lauren who had practically mauled him before he could even pay for their movie tickets. The date went down hill from there. The minute they sat down, Lauren was all over him, kissing every inch of exposed skin she could find. The girl had lots of spit and by the time the movie was over (which turned out to be the longest movie ever), Jasper's lips were puffy and chapped and his throat was covered in purple hickies. Right before the movie ended, Jasper managed to get the 9-1-1 text to Bella and she met them at his car, sobbing about some made up boy who broke her heart. Jasper apologized profusely to Lauren but used the best friend card to get rid of her. When he dropped Lauren at her house, she grabbed his phone and added her number. When he reached for his phone she attacked him again, adding another hickey before he could wriggle out of her grasp.

The moment he was safe in his car, he deleted Lauren's number and rushed over to Bella's house.

She was sitting on the door step, waiting.

"You look like you're wearing lipstick," Bella laughed.

"My lips are killing me. I'm out of commission until they heal," Jasper huffed. "And what the hell am I supposed to do about these?"

Bella gasped and started counting the hickies. By the time they got up to her room, she had tallied nineteen separate purple bruises. Bella gave him a free pass until all his wounds had disappeared. It was not enough time for Jasper. He actually considered pinching his neck to keep the hickies in place so he wouldn't have to go on another date, but Bella won and he found himself out with more girls.

The dates all ended with the standard 9-1-1 text to Bella.

He needed to talk to Bella before these girls killed him.

The gay thing had always been in the back of Jasper's mind, but now it was a neon sign hanging over his head. There was a problem though. He hadn't even kissed a boy yet, so he wasn't absolutely positive that he was gay. It could be that he was one of those people that didn't like sex. He hoped that wasn't true because he did have dreams and they were becoming increasingly more vulgar and entertaining.

So, besides needing to tell Bella that he might be gay, he needed to find someone he wanted to have sex with. Jasper already knew there was no one at school that worked him up. He was going to have to expand his hunting grounds, but first he was going to have to tell Bella he was hunting for a boy.

"Jasper, let's go," Bella shouted as she stomped up the stairs. "We cannot be late on the first day of school! Besides I heard there's some fresh blood showing up. "

"Guy or girl," he yelled back.

"Both," Bella hollered.

That gave Jasper an idea. If the guy was a hottie, he could throw in a comment or two and lead Bella into a conversation about his supposed sexuality.

Fuck. It sounded so simple but it made his stomach twist in knots.

Bella Swan came bursting into his room, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder before jumping on his bed. As far as girls went, Bella was nice looking and fun to hang with. Life would have been so much easier if he fell for her.

"What's wrong with you," Bella asked, flopping back on his pillow.

"Nothing," Jasper snorted, running his fingers through his blond waves.

"You seem nervous," Bella said, eyeing him carefully. "And you're sorta of dressed up."

"No, I'm not."

Jasper frowned and shrugged his jacket off, grabbing a hoodie and pulling it over his head.

"Better?"

"I didn't say you looked bad," Bella sniffed and stood up.

Jasper sighed and let Bella fiddle with his hair.

"Maybe this new girl will be the one for you."

"Right, the new girl," Jasper groaned inwardly.

It was going to be a long year. Maybe he should just blurt it out to Bella. Be done with it. But what if she abandoned him. Spending his senior year without Bella didn't seem all that appealing. He would feel her out first. Mention some gay people. Measure her reaction. He could always accidentally take Bella to a gay bar...too bad they weren't of age. It was too early in the day for this shit and it was only day one hundred and eighty. He had a lot of days to figure this out.

"Let's go Jazz," Bella said, grabbing his backpack and tossing it to him. "This is going to be a great year," she said.

Jasper just hoped he would survive today.

The morning passed with nothing exciting happening. Jasper had kept his eyes open but hadn't caught sight of any new kids yet. Rumors were racing through the school that there were three new students. It was almost lunch time and Jasper was meeting Bella at her locker so they could go to lunch together.

Jasper knew Bella was compiling a list of girls for him to check out during lunch. He was busy making his own list of boys. So far there was no names on his list and there was no way he was going to look at any freshmen. They were too fucking young.

"Hi," Bella said. "See anything yet?"

"Hi," he answered. "And no."

"Maybe we'll see them at lunch," Bella said and headed down the hallway. Jasper raced to catch her. They walked into the lunch room and Jasper knew there was something different immediately because one table had half the lunch room gathered around it.

Bella squealed and dug her fingers into Jasper's arm. "It's them or rather him."

"Let's get something to eat first," Jasper said, tugging Bella toward the lunch counter.

"Yeah okay, whatever," Bella said. She was jumping around, craning her neck, trying to get a glimpse of the new guy, but the new kid was surrounded by a wall of giggling girls. Jasper didn't dare make an effort to look at this guy, so he took it upon himself to gather lunch for Bella and himself.

"C'mon, let's sit over there," Jasper said, pointing at a table far away from all the activity. Bella ignored him and headed straight for the new guy.

As they neared the table, the sea of girls parted and a guy with dark hair, tanned skin and really white teeth smiled at Bella. Jessica grabbed Bella by the elbow and thrust her in front of this new guy.

"Bella Swan this is Jacob Black," Jessica said.

Jessica Stanley was the self-appointed social director of the school. Jasper always did his best to avoid her. One girl trying to fix him up was enough. Jasper tried to step behind the swelling crowd but Bella had a firm grip on his sweatshirt sleeve.

"Nice to meet you," Jacob said to Bella.

Jasper watched the interaction between the two of them, deciding that Jacob seemed like a nice guy.

"Hey, Jacob, this is Jasper," Bella said, pulling him forward.

Jasper simply nodded and shook Jacob's hand. He was nice looking but did nothing for Jasper.

Jacob motioned at two empty chairs so Jasper set the trays down and they joined him. Bella was giving Jacob the run down on Forks high when the door to the cafeteria opened and a slim girl with short spiky hair walked, or rather bounded, through the door. Several boys whistled at the girl. She smiled gave them a quick twirl and looked around the lunch room. Jacob was standing and wildly waving his arms at her.

"Alice, hey Alice, over here," Jacob yelled.

Jasper watched as the happy girl bounced over to their table but the opening of the door again caught his eye. In walked a tall, lean guy with unruly copper hair and the greenest eyes Jasper had ever seen.

_Holy fuck. _

Jasper was pretty sure his jaw was laying on the ground along with a puddle of drool. If Jasper hadn't been sure before, he was absolutely, one hundred percent fucking positive that he was gay because lewd thoughts were rushing through his mind and apparently his cock had taken interest in this guy as well.

_Fuck. _

Someone was talking to him, but the buzzing in his ears was so loud nothing made sense. Finally, a sharp kick to his shin woke him out of his trance.

"Shit," he hissed.

"I was talking to you," Bella said, kicking me again. "This is Alice Cullen. Alice, Jasper Whitlock."

"Hi Jasper Whitlock," Alice said sweetly.

Jasper looked into her eyes and felt like all his secrets were laid out in front of him. It was quite disturbing.

"Oh, and that's my brother, Edward Cullen," Alice said, pointing to the guy who had just stolen Jasper's heart, lungs and other body parts.

Jasper was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe because it didn't seem like he was getting any oxygen to his brain and all his blood seemed to have drained into his cock. He was going to have to spend the rest of the day in the lunch room because the only way he was going to get rid of this boner, was if he jerked off and he was pretty sure shoving your hand down your pants in the lunch room was frowned upon.

Edward was talking to Jacob and then laughing at something Bella said. Jasper stared at the food on his plate trying to will his erection into submission. He almost thought he was getting close to defeating the demon when a warm hand settled on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're Jasper Whitlock right," Edward said, smiling warmly.

"Yep," Jasper said. He was impressed an actual word had come out of his mouth.

Edward sat down and his shoulder rubbed against Jasper's arm. Jasper actually checked to make sure his hoodie hadn't started on fire. The heat from Edward's touch felt like a branding iron. What would it feel like on his bare skin? Okay, Jasper quickly decided that thinking about Edward's bare skin was a taboo subject. Jasper's cock was painfully hard again with thoughts of hot skin and Edward's scent assaulting his nose.

Edward laughed and it was then that Jasper figured out Edward was talking to him. Jasper was desperately trying to figure out if the man was speaking English. All he could see were the red lips and pink tongue that occassionally darted out of Edward's mouth. Jasper hoped he was nodding in all the right spots.

Finally the bell rang and everyone gathered their books to leave. Jasper barely made it out of the lunch room when someone grabbed him and dragged him into an unused classoom.

"We need a plan," Bella hissed.

"Plan," Jasper repeated.

He was having a hard time concentrating. Watching Edward walk into the cafeteria had done something to his head and his pants were still much too tight.

"Jasper, you need to pay attention. Edward Cullen is the hottest thing that I have ever seen and I'm going to need your help."

"Help?"

Bella smacked him in the head.

"Will you please quit repeating everything I say," Bella snapped. "This is my love life we're talking about. I'm going to give my virginity to that boy."

All Jasper heard was the words 'giving my virginity to that boy' and that was exactly what he wanted to do. For all he cared Edward could have anything he wanted. A kiss, a jerk, a quick fuck in the closet. Jasper was willing to be whatever Edward wanted.

"Jasper," Bella shouted. "You need to focus on me."

"Right, focus on you," he said.

Bella scratched her head, squinting her eyes at him. "You're being very weird Jasper. So, I've chosen my mark for the year. Who have you decided on?"

"Um, Cullen," Jasper said.

"Perfect," Bella replied.

Yes it was perfect. It was more than perfect. Jasper was going to fuck Edward into the mattress and then Edward could return the favor. It was a brillant plan. Jasper was busy congratulating himself on his wonderful idea when a high heeled shoe found his shin again.

"Stop that," Jasper shouted, bending to rub his injury.

"Did you hear anything I said," Bella growled.

"Yes," Jasper said.

"Well good. The first step of the plan is for you to ask Alice out," Bella said.

"Right, ask Cullen out," jasper said.

"Quit calling Alice, Cullen," Bella said. "And we need to figure out where you're going to take her and how we can get her brother to ask me out."

"Ask Alice out?" Jasper squeaked a little when the words finally unscrambled in his brain.

Bella wanted Edward. But Jasper wanted Edward.

Jasper was so screwed and not in a good way.

* * *

**Alright...give it to me...thoughts... Like it? Hate it? Don't give a fuck? Let me know by pushing that little review button or adding the story to your alert list...It's great to be back...Xo I'm outta here...Drizl **


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise...this short chapter came out of nowhere so I just thought I'd post it. Don't get all excited because I'm not going to be posting every day...I don't have a stash of chapters written...I was...inspired...maybe it's the teasing of the new Vanity Fair photo shoot of Rob or all the Jackson photos that fill my tumblr feed...whatever it is...I hope you like this chapter...Remember...not Steph Meyer, story is slashy boy love, rated Mmmm because we wanna read all the naughty details and hmmm...I can't think of anything else so let's read...**

**

* * *

**

**180 Days (plus weekends & holidays)**

**Chapter 2**

"_Ask Alice out?" Jasper squeaked a little when the words finally unscrambled in his brain. _

_Bella wanted Edward. But Jasper wanted Edward. _

_Jasper was so screwed and not in a good way. _

**Day 180 ~ First day of school**

How the hell had this happened? Bella wanted Edward. His best friend wanted the boy of his dreams. What was he going to do?

Jasper was in a daze as he stumbled down the hall, remembering to keep a book in front of his crotch to hide...Jeezus, it sucked walking around with a hard-on. He didn't know why he bothered to hide it. Most people had enough brain power to figure out why a guy was walking down the hall with his book planted in front of his crotch. It's not like his dick could read or anything.

What the fuck was his next class? He dug in his pocket, searching for his schedule and discreetly shifted his dick to a more comfortable position. Jasper didn't think there was such a thing. The only relief for him would be to jerk off and the hallway was no better than the lunchroom. He was pretty sure that jacking off anywhere in school would earn him detention or total humiliation. Probably both.

He looked at his schedule but all the words were fuzzy. Did he need glasses? Jasper squinted and held the paper up to his nose. It sort of looked like a letter B. Perhaps bungee jumping? No, the school would never offer that class. He furrowed his brow and the letters finally came into focus. Jasper figured out he was supposed to be in Biology.

Fuck, Banner was going to string him up if he was late on the first day. The final bell rang just as Jasper stepped foot into the classroom.

"Mr. Whitlock, nice of you to join us," Banner said.

Jasper rolled his eyes and looked around the room. He spotted Bella sitting at the back of the room waving at him, but the seat next to her was already occupied by the new kid, Jacob Black. What? Jasper was always partnered with Bella. What was she doing changing things up on him?

"We're mixing things around. It's time for new partners, so I took the liberty of assigning your partner and this year, your partner is going to be Mr. Cullen," Banner said.

The words echoed around Jasper's head until he felt faint.

Partner.

Edward Cullen.

He was Edward's partner? But he didn't see Edward anywhere. Was this some sort of horrible joke? First his eye sight was failing and now his hearing was going on the fritz.

After what seemed like a lifetime of staring at two empty chairs, Jasper sat down next to his invisible partner and sighed. He unzipped his backpack, dragging out his Biology book and his journal...er, strategy planner. The first page was still blank except for the words **potential pact partners**...

Jasper carefully wrote down the number one followed by a period while Banner began outlining the set-up for the year. Might as well make it look like he was interested in this class. The other students seemed to be taking notes, but Jasper tuned Banner out and before he realized it, he had created an elaborate graphic with Edward's name in the center. It sort of looked like a tattoo. Jasper figured it would look nice on his bicep or across his shoulder blades. Edward could get one that had Jasper's name in the center.

The drone of Banner's voice stopped and when Jasper looked up to see why Banner had quit talking, he dropped his pen and it rolled off the desk and under the empty chair.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice from heaven floated down to Jasper's ears. At least his hearing was working again. "I got called to the office."

"That's fine Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner said, gesturing at Jasper. "You're partnered with Jasper Whitlock. Please take the seat next to him."

He better get his pen before Edward (or the halluncination) sat down. Jasper leaned over, reaching for his pen when a pair of black skater shoes showed up in his vision. Jasper didn't dare breathe. This was a great dream and a perfect hallucination of Edward. Jasper didn't want to do anything stupid to end it.

His hand wrapped around his pen and he sat up quickly, keeping his eyes straight forward but when the chair scraped across the floor, Jasper's eyes betrayed him and focused on the fingers that were splayed across the back of the chair. Beautiful long fingers. Jasper wondered if Edward played the piano or the guitar. What an odd thought? Edward certainly had nice hands and nice forearms, even his elbows were nice. Jasper let his eyes wander higher, watching as the muscles in Edward's arm flexed when he tossed his book bag on top of the table.

"Hi Jasper," Edward said softly.

Jasper almost fell off his chair when his eyes met Edward's pools of green. This was no hallicination and all the air he had been saving, gushed out of his lungs when Edward cocked his head, giving him a crooked grin. He could die a happy man looking at that smile.

"I'm glad we're partners," Edward said, still smiling.

Jasper wasn't sure if a word came out of his mouth, but Edward kept smiling and nudged his shoulder.

"Can I look at your notes," Edward asked.

Notes? Jasper hadn't taken any notes. Nothing Banner said was ever note worthy.

"Uh, Banner hasn't said anything," Jasper mumbled.

Jasper was amazed that he had used a full sentence even if he had grunted before answering Edward.

"Oh, you have a whole page of scribblings. I thought they were your notes," Edward whispered, pointing at Jasper's journal.

_Fuck_

"Just doodling," Jasper said as he casually tried to close up his journal. He was pretty sure he didn't just slam it shut and shove it into his backpack. Edward was going to think he was a first class douche bag if he didn't relax, but then again, what the hell would Edward think if he saw his name written all over Jasper's notebook.

Fuck, he was acting like a love-sick thirteen year old girl.

"He's just another guy," Jasper whispered under his breath before turning back to Edward. "You don't have to worry about Banner. He doesn't ever say anything worth writing down."

Edward snickered softly and Jasper grinned, pleased with himself for the witty sentence that made Edward laugh.

Banner had started up again so Edward faced forward, listening to the teacher talk about some stupid onion award. Jasper wasn't interested. He wanted to spend the rest of the hour staring at Edward's profile, but he figured he should at least make an attempt to pay attention and he didn't want to make Edward uncomfortable by drooling on him.

Banner was now discussing blood typing. Jasper put his elbows on the desk, resting his chin in his hands and stared at Banner. He was just about to drift into a nice daydream when he felt Edward's knee brush against his leg. Every single muscle in Jasper's body went rigid, including his dick and after all the work he had done to reduce it to a semi. Fuck, he never knew he could get a hard-on that fast. His dick pulsed uncomfortably against his jeans, screaming for Jasper to relieve the pressure.

At first Jasper thought it was an accident and happened because Edward shifted in his seat, but Edward's knee stayed put, resting against Jasper's leg. The heat was almost unbearable and soon Jasper could feel sweat beading on his forehead.

Next Edward slid lower in his seat, creating more contact with Jasper's thigh. Surely, his jeans were on fire now. People were going to wonder why there was smoke billowing out from under their table. His fingers curled around the edge of the table, griping hard. It was all Jasper could do to stay in his chair. He wasn't sure how many minutes or hours he was frozen, but finally the class let out a collective sigh and the bell rang.

Edward starting packing up his things and moved his leg away from Jasper. An odd whining sound came out of Jasper's mouth and he felt the heat travel up to his face. He was probably beet red now and his fingers were fucking stiff from squeezing the life out of the table. He should check to see if he took any chunks out of the wood.

"Fuck," he hissed and shoved his Biology book into his bag.

"So, what's your next class," Edward asked. Apparently, the leg touching had no affect on Edward.

"I have no idea," Jasper said, digging in his pocket again. His dick throbbed painfully when he pushed it aside again. Jasper wondered how long someone had been able to sustain an erection? He felt like he was going for the world record because there was obviously no relief in sight. He could always grab Edward and bend him over the desk.

Jasper groaned. Thinking about shit like that was not helping him get rid of his erection.

"I have English," Jasper said.

"Hey, me too," Edward said happily.

"Me three," Bella added, taking Edward by the arm. "C'mon I'll show you the way to class."

"Okay," Edward said as he allowed Bella to pull him away from Jasper. They were almost to the door when Bella turned back to him.

"You coming," she asked Jasper, smiling widely and smirking.

"I wish," Jasper grumbled and shifted his dick again before he stood up and shuffled after the happy couple, making sure his book was firmly planted in front of his crotch again.

On the entire walk to English, Bella flirted with Edward. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off the lingering touches or how Bella seemed to be constantly biting her lip and looking up at Edward through her eyelashes.

Jasper felt ill and he wasn't sure if it was because he was jealous or angry or upset. It could be a combination of all three, which didn't make him feel any better because Bella was his best friend and she wasn't doing any of this to intentionally hurt him. She didn't know he wanted Edward. Jasper was not being fair to Bella, and besides, from where he stood, Edward certainly looked to be enjoying Bella's attentions.

"Hi Jasper," someone said.

Oh hey," Jasper said not even looking up to see who was speaking to him.

He was too busy watching Bella's leg nestle up against Edward's thigh. He wanted to shout that he had claims to that leg since it had spent the better part of the hour pressed against Jasper. Instead he let his chin drop against his chest, groaning loudly.

"Are you okay," the boy asked.

Jasper finally looked up and realized he was having a conversation with a fucking freshman.

"Who are you," Jasper asked rudely.

"Riley. Riley Biers," the kid said, holding his hand out. "We partied together a few times this summer."

Jasper had no recollection of even speaking to this kid before. He would admit that the guy was nice looking, but he was a fucking freshman and Jasper wanted Edward. Jeesh, the guy was just saying hello, not asking for a fucking blow job. Jasper needed to lighten up and quit thinking about sex. That stupid pact was only one day old and already it was fucking with his mind.

"Jazz," Bella shouted.

"I gotta go," he said, quickly shaking Riley's hand and moving past him.

"We should hang out sometime," Riley said.

"Sure whatever," Jasper said, shaking his head as he headed into the classroom. Fucking freshman.

"Who was that," Edward asked, scowling.

"What," Jasper said.

"That guy. Who was he?"

"Um, Riley Biers. Some Freshman," Jasper answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Edward glared at him and Jasper wasn't sure what was going on. What the hell was Edward's problem? Did he have a problem? So, maybe talking to the cute freshman had been a good idea. It obviously got Edward's attention. This was too fucking confusing and Jasper didn't have time to analyze all this shit because the teacher came in and told everyone to sit down. Jasper ended up sitting in back of Edward with Bella to Edward's left.

He let his head fall to the desk with a loud thump. It was only the first day of school. Day one hundred and eighty and already Jasper didn't know what the fuck was going on. He couldn't read Edward at all. Bella was fawning all over the boy he wanted, but she was his best friend and that just made this situation more complicated. Now he had a freshman talking to him and Edward snapping at him for talking to this freshman. How was he supposed to concentrate on school things when his social life was so fucked up?

Someone poked him in the back of his head. Jasper slowly turned and was greeted by familiar deep green eyes. Alice Cullen grinned at him and winked, licking her lips suggestively. Fucking twins. They just had to have the same eyes.

Jasper was so fucked.

* * *

**For everyone that commented or favorited or placed this story on alert...thank you. Several people asked if this story would be as angst riddled as When the Night Comes...I don't think so...this one will have more humor. And don't worry, the smexy is coming, because what's a story without smut! I really hope you are enjoying this story. I think it's going to be a fun ride! I'm outta here...Xo Drizl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this story is moving along rather nicely (and quickly) I hope everyone is enjoying it...Okay, reminder...the smexin' is going to start getting into the rated Mmmmm category so if that isn't your thing...see ya...um, I can't think of anything else...so...let's read...**

**

* * *

**

**180 Days (plus weekends & holidays)**

**Chapter 3**

_How was he supposed to concentrate on school things when his social life was so fucked up. _

_Someone poked him in the back of his head. Jasper slowly turned and was greeted by familiar deep green eyes. Alice grinned at him and winked, licking her lips suggestively. Fucking twins. They just had to have the same eyes_

_Jasper was so fucked. _

**End of Day 180**

Jasper leaned up against his locker, rubbing his temples. This first day of school had nearly killed him. He was amazed that he survived English. He'd spent the entire hour staring at the back of Edward's head and ignoring Alice who continued to poke and prod him.

It had been a long hour, because it took all his determination not to reach out and tangle his fingers in Edward's copper hair. Even under the harsh lights of the classroom, Edward had amazing hair. Jasper had never looked at anyone's hair in his entire life. Maybe that was part of being gay. Did other guys check out hair? Jasper didn't have a clue.

When the bell rang, Jasper started packing up his shit, glancing at his schedule. He had some advanced math class that he had absolutely no memory of signing up for. When he looked up, Bella caught his eye and winked at him.

"Hey Alice, what's on your schedule," Bella asked.

"Advanced Math," she answered quickly.

"Hey, me too," Edward said. "What about you Jasper?"

Edward had snuck up behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder. Jasper let his back pack slide down his arm, stopping it when it came to rest in front of his crotch. Fuck, he was going to have to go out and buy pants that were at least three sizes too big if his dick continued to take an interest every time Edward took a breath of air.

Jasper grunted. "Same class."

Alice squealed and attached herself to his arm, pushing Edward away from him. Jasper's dick tried to follow Edward, straining against his pants. Bella took Edward's hand, leading him down the hall, giggling and pressing various body parts against Edward as they walked. Jealous Jasper made himself known again when a growl welled up in his throat. Jasper disguised it by having a coughing fit and running into the nearest bathroom.

"Christ," Jasper groaned, leaning over the sink. "I need to talk to Bella. This can't be normal."

"What's not normal," came a voice behind him.

Jasper spun around and bumped into Edward's chest. "Er, um, I think she changed my schedule."

"Why would she do that," Edward asked. "And how could she do that?"

"She wants me to go to college with her and Bella is very resourceful," Jasper said.

"Is something wrong with that," Edward asked. He was still standing much too close to Jasper and with nothing blocking his crotch, Edward was sure to notice his burgeoning boner.

Jasper took a deep breath and slipped away from Edward. "We should get to class."

"Hey, Jazz," Edward grabbed his sleeve, tugging him closer again. "I'm really good at math, school in general, so if you want, we can study together."

Jasper eyes went fuzzy again and that odd buzzing sound was back in his ears. All Jasper could do was nod his head yes. Studying with Edward would be fine, even if he didn't really need help with anything.

"C'mon," Edward said. "The girls are waiting outside."

Jasper frowned, girls? Oh right, Bella and Alice. Jasper would rather spend the rest of his life locked in the bathroom with Edward. It was a nice dream, but it wasn't going to happen. Jasper swiped some stray strands of hair out his eyes and followed behind Edward. Engaging in some sort of small talk with Edward would probably be the normal thing to do and god knows, Jasper needed some normal.

"So how is your first day at Forks High, "Jasper asked.

"Not bad. I met some interesting people," Edward said, his eyes glowing as they swept across Jaspers face.

Jasper stiffened because it felt like Edward was looking into his head and reading his thoughts. Now that would truly be embarrassing because there was some awful kinky stuff rolling around up there.

After math class, Jasper escaped from everyone. He had an open study hall. Jasper spent that hour hiding in the library where he finally coaxed his hard-on down by watching the crabby librarian pick something out of her teeth. When the bell rang he was ready to go home. This was how he found himself standing at his locker, rubbing his temples and waiting for Bella. He had done this for the past three years so it should have made him feel normal, but all Jasper could think about was how he was going to break the news of his gayness to Bella.

"Hi Jazz," Bella said. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Jasper said, trying not to sound too desperate.

"You're coming to my house because we've got to make our plans," Bella said, slamming her locker shut.

"Plans?" Jasper repeated.

"Yes, our pact plans. Now that we have are intended targets, we need to figure out how to move forward."

Jasper knew arguing with Bella was futile. He hung his head and traipsed after her, bemoaning the fact that his plans to go home and rub one out were put on hold.

The ugly red truck was parked on the other side of the parking lot. Bella babbled the entire walk, listing everything she liked about Edward. Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed. Senior year was supposed to be fun but so far, nothing about this year looked like it was going to be good for Jasper.

Jasper really wanted to tell Bella that her plans could wait. He desperately needed to go home and get some relief. Even though he managed to get his dick to calm down it was still aching and his balls felt like they were going to fall off or some shit. He needed to jack-off, like now.

Jasper weighed his options and decided it was easier to let Bella have her way and before he knew it, he found himself sitting in Bella's bedroom, listening to her talk about Edward, his Edward.

"I can't tell, but I think he may be interested. I know it's only been one day, but god, he's so fucking hot," Bella gasped.

Jasper wanted to ask if Edward had pressed his leg up against hers in any classes, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Did he say anything in Biology," Bella asked.

"About what," Jasper snapped.

"What is wrong with you today? There's no need to bite my head off."

"Sorry," Jasper mumbled. "You know, maybe this pact wasn't such a good idea. It's fucking with my mind."

"Jazz, you can't back out of a blood pact," Bella said. "Besides, I saw the way Alice was looking at you. I bet you could complete your half right away. I think it's easier for guys anyway."

Jasper rolled his eyes. There was absolutley nothing easy about the predicament he was in.

"I think we need a plan of attack. You always do better when you have a strategy."

Jasper had a strategy all right, and it included fucking Edward up against the wall, but he was pretty sure that wasn't what sort of plans Bella was talking about.

"You're right Bells, I should probably go home and draw up our battle plans. I didn't expect to meet our marks on the first day off school. I need time to process this information. I'll report to you tomorrow morning or I'll text you later tonight if I think of anything," Jasper rambled.

Jasper knew he was taking the coward's way out, but he really did need time to figure out how to tell Bella...well, everything.

"Maybe I'll call Edward," Bella said.

Jasper froze. "Um, maybe you should hold off on that. You don't want to seem too pushy do you," Jasper said. He had no fucking idea what he was talking about. "You should get to know him a little before you toss yourself at him. For fucks sake, it's only been one day. You still have 179 more days plus don't forget the weekends and holidays are bonus days."

"Right," Bella said. "But he's just so hot."

"Quit saying that," Jasper hissed. She didn't have to keep repeating that. Jasper wasn't fucking blind. Well, maybe he had been a few times today but that was Edward's fault.

"Good things come to those who wait," Jasper said as he dashed out of Bella's room.

Good lord, he was freaking out. Jasper had been waiting for something to happen in his love life for a long time and now he was on overload. If he waited for something to happen, it might not. He was going to go with the early bird catches the worm saying instead of what he told Bella. Maybe he should call Edward or go see him?

Jasper had his phone in his hand, but at the last minute he shoved it back in his pocket. He didn't have Edward's number and he was in no mood to track it down right now. Besides, he owed this to Bella. He needed to talk to her before he turned into a vulture and swooped down on his prey. Change that to a mountain lion or jaugar. Jasper was pretty sure the vulture only swooped in on dead prey and he wanted Edward alive and squirming.

By the time Jasper got home, his dick was at full mast again. Thinking about trapping a squirming Edward was not the best idea and well, his mind may have stripped this Edward bare and laid him out on a large bed. Oh god, his dick hurt so bad he wanted to scream.

"Is that you Jasper," his mother called from the kitchen.

"Yep," Jasper yelled back.

"How was school?"

"Fine, um, I've got stuff to do right now. I'll talk to you later," Jasper said as he bolted up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door, clicking the lock shut, just to be safe.

Fuck, his mother was downstairs probably making dinner for him and he was getting ready to shove his hands down his pants. His mother probably would be going to work in an hour or so, which meant he could wait until after dinner, but who was he kidding, he'd waited all day. Okay it was only half a day, because his first glimpse of Edward had been at lunch.

He dropped his backpack on the floor, fished his phone out of his pocket, and laid it on his nightstand, trading it for a bottle of lube that he kept hidden beside his bed.

"Edward," he hissed and flopped back on his bed. He liked how the name fell from his lips.

He squeezed a little lube into his palm and slid his hand down his abdomen, stopping only to pop a few buttons before moving into his shorts. Jasper had no control over anything. His dick was in total command and was demanding attention. Jeezus, his cock was fucking hot. Could a penis get a fever? Okay, now that was just plain stupid. Jasper needed to get back to thinking about a naked, squirming Edward.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, grasping his dick. Sweet mercy that felt good. Relief would come soon, he thought as he gave his dick several long hard strokes. Jasper pulled his knees up so his feet were flat on his bed and leaned back into his pillow. He let his eyes fall shut as his strokes became harder, more purposeful. He needed this fucking release. This was not going to be a leisurely jack-off session.

He thrust his hips up, driving his dick into his fist. His muscles burned, reminding him of how it felt to have Edward's leg pressed up against his. Imagine how it would feel to have Edward's naked body pressed up against his. He tightened his grip, stopping to watch as more drops of fluid slid down his shaft. He ran his finger through his slit and groaned softly. The fire was building in his gut.

His cell phone rang, startling Jasper. He stared at it for a few seconds but decided to ignore it. The stupid thing finally quit and he went back to work, adding a little more lube to his hand. Not that he needed it because his dick was practically weeping. The slickness only made it better. His hand sped up...and then a text message came through. Jasper growled and ignored that too, but then the phone started ringing again.

Jasper was being punished. He squeezed his weeping dick, gritted his teeth and answered the fucking phone.

"What," he snapped into the phone. Fuck it, he was going to finish what he started Bella or no Bella.

"Um," the voice said.

"I said we'd...ugh...talk in the morning...un...Bells," Jasper whimpered.

"What the fuck are you doing Jasper," Bella shouted.

"Nothing," Jasper rasped as he thrust his hips up again.

Bella ignored his response and started talking about some party at the end of the week. Jasper didn't give a shit about some stupid party, he just wanted to come. The burning was intense. He tossed his head back as he felt his balls tighten and then his door knob rattled.

"Hey Jazz," the voice said softly. "Can I come in."

Holy fuck, that was Edward's voice.

"Jasper?"

Edward's voice went straight to his dick and before Jasper could stop it, the fire flared and he filled his hand with come.

This must be some sort of nightmare and at any minute he was going to wake up from this wet dream and laugh. Jasper stayed perfectly still, but nothing changed. He was still holding his dick and his come was now cooling and starting to dry.

He was so fucked.

* * *

**I've really enjoyed all the comments so far. I haven't had a chance to respond to them because I've been writing this story...I do read them all and I do really, really appreciate them. I've said this before, but when writing fanfiction, comments are an author's paycheck! Guess that means you all need to keep the comments coming. They truly make me write faster...(insert evil laugh here)...let me know what you're thinking...i'm outta here...Xo Drizl**


	4. Chapter 4

**WooHoo, another chapter in the bag...Unbelievable...I hope you all enjoy it...Do I have to go through all that shit again...It's slash, not S. Meyer, rated M because I like to write smut...blah, blah, blah...no...well, good, then let's read! **

**

* * *

**

**180 Days plus weekends & holidays**

**Chapter 4**

_Edward's voice went straight to his dick and before Jasper could stop it, the fire flared and he filled his hand with come. _

_This must be some sort of nightmare and at any minute he was going to wake up from this wet dream and laugh. Jasper stayed perfectly still, but nothing changed. He was still holding his dick and his come was now cooling and starting to dry. _

_He was so fucked. _

"Jazz," Edward's voice came again. "If you're busy, I can leave."

"Just a second," Jasper grunted as he stuffed his dick into his underwear, smearing his come everywhere.

_Gross._

He tried to grab some kleenex but the box fell on the floor. He could also hear Bella yelling on the phone. He snagged a sweatshirt wiping his hands on it, tossing it on the floor and kicking it under his bed.

He scooped up his phone and hopped across the room, pulling his pants up as he went.

"I'll call you back," he said and hung up on her as he opened the door.

Edward was in his house, staring at him.

"Sorry about that, I was on the phone with Bella. There's some party this weekend..."

"I heard about that from Alice. Can you imagine one day at a new school and Alice is already hip deep in the social doings of Forks High."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders and tried not to think about the drying, cold come in his pants.

"We should go," Edward said.

"We," Jasper choked. "Go where?"

"To the party," Edward said giving him a weird look.

Jasper had no idea if Edward meant as a couple or friends or just in general, so he coughed and stared.

"Do you want to? I mean, me, you, Alice and Bella could all go," Edward said.

"Are you setting me up with Alice," Jasper blurted out.

Edward's eyes widened. "Do you want to be set up with Alice?"

"Uh, I don't really know her. She seems nice but I don't know..." Jasper let his voice trail off. He didn't know how to answer that loaded question when all he wanted to do was shout that he would rather take Edward. Alice and Bella could get their own fucking dates.

"We could just go as one big group. We could ask Jacob Black to come with us too. Then we wouldn't have to be paired up like couples," Edward said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Jasper nodded, except he wouldn't mind being paired up with Edward.

"So," Edward said, looking at the ground. "Ya wanna hang out for awhile?"

Jasper stared at him and tried not to move. The come in his shorts had turned to cement and every time he moved, it pulled on his pubes. Randomly screaming might make Edward think he was fucking nuts.

"Oh sure, what did you have in mind," Jasper asked.

Jasper's phone rang, interrupting his train of thought. Shit, it was probably Bella calling to shout at him, but when he looked at the screen the number was unfamiliar.

"Hello," he said.

"_Hi Jasper, this is Riley."_

"Riley?"

The freshman?

"_I hope it's okay that I called you," _Riley said.

"Uh sure," Jasper said. "What do you need?"

"_Did you hear about the party this weekend?" _

"Party? Oh yeah. Hey do you want to come? A bunch of us are going together."

Well that certainly came out of left field. What made him ask Riley to go with them? He was a fucking freshman, a baby. He glanced over at Edward who seemed to be trying to rip apart one of Jasper's books. It was an interesting reaction.

"_Really,"_ Riley shouted into the phone.

"Look, I'll talk to you in school tomorrow," Jasper said.

"_Okay, bye Jasper and thanks."_

"What is it with you and Riley?" Edward growled.

Jasper's eyes widened. "There's nothing with me and Riley. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I thought you said something about not hanging out with him."

"I was just trying to be nice," Jasper snapped. Why was Edward getting his underwear in knots? At least Edward was in clean underwear. Jasper shifted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to curse, as more of his pubes were ripped out by the roots.

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should go."

"No," Jasper said. Or maybe he shouted and lunged at Edward to stop him. "Stay."

Edward's eyes fixed on him and Jasper could feel himself going under. He needed to back away or he wasn't going to be held responsible for what happened next. Visions of a full body tackle flickered through Jasper's brain.

"Jasper Fucking Whitlock," Bella shouted as she shoved open the bedroom door. "If you ever hang up on me again in mid-sentence I'm going to string you up by your balls."

It was about this time that Jasper figured he was trapped in a Twilight Zone show. None of this could be real. He had dried super glue in his pants, yanking out pubes whenever he moved, Edward was touching his wrist and his best friend had just come barreling into his house, shouting about his balls.

"Oh," Bella skidded to a stop. "Hi Edward."

The warm fingers that were wrapped around Jasper's wrist disappeared and his arm fell limply to his side.

"Er, hi Bella," Edward said. "Um, Jasper I have to go. Bella seems a little upset with you, so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

All Jasper could do was nod as Edward exchanged a few words and a wink with Bella and walked out of his room. Why did Bella get a wink? Jasper didn't get a wink, but then Bella didn't get a wrist-grab either. Jasper wasn't sure which one was better.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on," Bella asked. Her arms were folded across her chest, her face was flushed and her jaw tight. Jasper was pretty sure she was going to shout at him, but she held her tongue and waited for his reply.

"Can I take a quick shower first," Jasper whined. If she asked him why he needed a shower, he would just scratch his balls in front of her. He was pretty sure Bella wouldn't be impressed with that action, but right now he didn't give a fuck. He wanted the dried come off his dick and his thighs and his balls.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and slowly nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Jasper limped into the bathroom, disrobing as soon as the door shut. He tried not to wince too loudly as he washed away the evidence of his thoughts of Edward. How could one person's life get so fucked up in one stinking day? Jasper sighed and shut the water off. He kept Bella waiting long enough and if he messed around any longer, she would probably come in here and yell at his naked ass.

"Hey," Jasper said.

Bella looked up from his desk, pursing her lips at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said staring at him. The way she was looking at him made him nervous and he wasn't sure why.

"Okay," he stammered.

Bella sighed. "It's just...I don't know what I'm doing with Edward."

"What do you mean," Jasper asked.

Bella always seemed comfortable around boys before. What was he thinking; he didn't want Bella to be comfortable around Edward. He should be leaping for joy, but instead he wanted to comfort her.

"Maybe I'm trying too hard."

"Oh for fucks sake, Bells, it's been one day. You can't expect him to fall head over heals for you in one day," Jasper growled.

"I supposed," she said. "But Alice seems like she's really into you."

Jasper snorted. "Don't worry about it. We're all going to the party on Friday. That way there's no pressure. Let's just get to know them first."

"You're probably right, Jazz," she said, grinning at him.

Jasper flopped back on his bed. "Of course I am."

Bella rolled her eyes and raced across the room to join him. She snuggled into his side and hugged him. "What would I do without you."

Jasper kissed her on the head and wondered how the fuck he got himself into this gigantic mess.

**Day 176**

**Friday**

Nothing much happened the rest of the week. On Thursday, Edward agreed to drive to the party on Friday. It was going to be held at La Push beach. It was decided that Jacob and Riley would meet them at the party. They couldn't all fit in Edward's Volvo. Edward and Alice would pick up Bella and Jasper at Jasper's place. All of a sudden it felt like a fucking double date, but there was nothing Jasper could do about it. He wanted to ride with Edward. Maybe they could ditch Alice and Bella on the side of the road on the way to the beach. Jasper rolled his eyes. The only way he would get those girls out of the car would be to push them and he didn't need a double murder charge hanging over his head.

When Friday finally came around, Jasper was sick to his stomach. All Bella had talked about all week was cornering Edward on that beach and getting a kiss from him. Besides worrying about Bella and Edward, Alice was tormenting him constantly. She was a sweet girl, but he could do without the sneaky hand on his thigh creeping up toward his dick, the little ass pinches and the lip licking stares she was always giving him.

And Alice wasn't the only one freaking Jasper out. Riley had taken to sitting with them at lunch and Jasper seemed to always be stuck between Riley and Alice. Someone's hand or leg was always pressed up against him. It was exhausting. He didn't even know if Riley was intertested in him as a friend or if it was more than that. Jasper had no idea how you knew if someone was gay. Did you ask? He'd heard about something called gaydar but obviously his had not been activated or it was on the fritz. Couldn't something be simple for him?

And then there was Biology. On Tuesday, no part of Edward came near Jasper. On Wednesday, Edward's fingertips kept grazing over Jasper's arm. By the time the class was over, Jasper was ready to pass out. His cock was hard, his balls were burning and his skin ached for more. On Thursday, Edward didn't touch him again. Jasper was beginning to think he was imagining things. He decided to keep track of the touches in his journal, er strategy planner.

On Friday, Jasper sat as far away from Edward as possible. He did not need another hard-on. He had never been so frustrated in his entire life and his mother was beginning to think there was something wrong with him. Everyday after school, he had to race up to his room, lock the door, rub one out and then take a fucking shower.

But Edward had other ideas. Banner was showing some fucking movie today and when the lights went out, Edward moved his chair dangerously close to Jasper. When he felt Edward's knee push up against his thigh again, he froze. This was happening. Wasn't it? Jasper kept his head facing forward but looked at Edward from the corner of his eye. Edward looked like he was watching the movie. All Jasper could hear was a hive of bees that had obviously taken up residence in his head. His vision was foggy and he felt dizzy. He would probably be cross-eyed by the time the movie ended from looking out of the corner of his eyes.

When the lights came back on, Edward grinned at him, patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the classroom with Bella hanging off his arm. It took Jasper five minutes to unwind from that class. He was late for English and almost had to stay after school, but Bella saved his ass by telling the teacher he had stayed to assist Banner. Jasper just nodded and took his seat. He spent that hour staring at Edward's head and feeling Alice breathing down his neck.

When the final bell rang, Jasper was exhausted. Bella was in full throttle, bouncing off the walls, talking about the party tonight. What should she wear? Jasper wanted to tell her he didn't fucking care what she wore. Thankfully, Alice chimed in and the two girls were off and running, leaving Jasper to glower behind them.

"Hey Jazz baby," Alice said. "We'll be by at around 7:30 okay."

Jasper nodded and sighed, letting Alice kiss him on the cheek.

"She's really a nice girl," Bella said. "You two make a cute couple."

Jasper growled and got in the ugly red truck.

Bella talked about Edward all the way to Jasper's house. All this discussion about Edward's eyes and hair and neck and other body parts had Jasper all worked up again and his fucking dick ached by the time he got up to his room.

When it was getting close to 7:30, Jasper let his mother give him the standard, be careful, don't do anythind stupid because I don't want you to end up at the hospital or in jail speech. Jasper nodded and told her that Edward was driving and they were just going to be hanging out.

"Oh, Edward Cullen. He's a nice boy. I know his father," his mother said.

"Yes," Jasper said.

He figured his mother knew who Dr. Cullen was since she was a nurse at the same hospital. "Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Jasper went to sit on the porch. He sat down just as Bella came bounding up the driveway. Her dad flashed the cop car lights and drove away.

"Hi Jazz. This is going to be a fantastic night," she squealed. Jasper was losing faith in anything fantastic happening. There was going to be too many people around.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward's Volvo made the turn into his driveway. Jasper pulled his jean jacket on, shoved his hands in his pockets and followed a skipping Bella to the car. Edward got out and opened the door for Bella. Jasper scowled and got in the back seat with Alice who immediately slid across the seat and planted herself right next to him.

The drive seemed to take forever. Maybe it was because he was constantly removing Alice's wandering hands from his body parts. This was going to be fucking long night.

When they pulled into the beach, Jasper could see a bonfire burning and several kids gathered around it. There was music and dancing and drinking and plenty of couples making out. Riley and Jacob waved when they piled out of the car. Alice was still attached to Jasper's hip, but he finally shook her off when Rosalie Hale offered her some girlie drink and started talking about some new clothes she just bought.

Jasper was finally able to breathe, but then Bella and Edward disappeared and Jasper felt sick to his stomach again.

"You look like you could use this," Riley said as he held out a cold beer.

"Thanks," Jasper muttered, scanning the area for any signs of Bella and Edward.

Jasper spent the next two hours groveling into his beer. This evening was not progressing the way it should be. Bella was off doing god knows what with Edward, Alice had been chasing him around the entire evening and Riley kept popping up every time Jasper blinked.

Jasper finally found a deserted piece of beach and sat down to nurse his beer. He'd had way too much to drink, but it was the only way he was going to get through this fucking party.

"Is this sand taken," Riley asked.

Jasper looked up at the blond kid. Even though he didn't compare to Edward the boy was nice looking.

Riley didn't wait for Jasper to answer him. He sat down and his side pressed up against Jasper.

"How long have you known," Riley asked.

"Known what," Jasper asked. He had no idea what the fucking kid was talking about.

"That you're into guys," Riley said.

Jasper choked and spit out his beer.

"What?"

"Um, am I wrong," Riley said. "I'm usually pretty good at that sort of thing."

Jasper stared at him and wondered if he had some sort of fucking sign hanging over his head flashing that he was gay.

"No," Jasper whispered. "I think."

"You think," Riley repeated.

"I've never done anything with a guy," Jasper admitted. Why the fuck was he talking to the freshman?

"I could help you out with that," Riley said, smiling slyly.

Jasper's mouth fell open and he had to take another drink beer.

"Uh, thanks, but you're a..."

Riley interrupted him. "Jasper, you're seventeen, I'm fifteen soon to be sixteen next month and I'm not a freshman. I'm a sophmore. Is there any other problems you have with me, other than I'm not the boy of your dreams."

"Erm?"

Jasper didn't know how to respond to that statement. So to postpone answering it, he chugged his beer, pretending to be madly thirsty. Should he deny it and correct Riley by saying **Girl** of my dreams? No, it was already established that Jasper liked boys. Should he ignore Riley and run away? Or...oh fuck it all to hell. He was too drunk to give a shit.

"I could be your test subject," Riley said.

Jasper eyed Riley carefully. He did have a really nice body and he was cute. He had nice lips. Fuck, was he seriously thinking about the offer? Jasper took another drink and pursed his lips. Riley's hand was on his arm. It was warm and Jasper was drunk. Before his brain could catch up with his mouth, Riley leaned in and captured his lips. The kiss was soft and Jasper may have pretended it wasn't Riley who was kissing him. But it was nice and it made his dick twitch until her heard someone come up behind them and clear their throat.

Jasper coughed and dropped his fucking beer. His head started spinning and he wasn't sure what happened next. For all he cared, they could just leave him here to get swept out by the tide. It was day 176 of the pact and Jasper was going to die a virgin. The only bright side was that he had kissed a boy. Not that he had a strong memory of it and it hadn't been the boy of his dreams...um...Jasper groaned and tasted wet sand.

He was so fucked.

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah...I know it was mean to leave it here...but I was feeling particularly evil tonight...bwahahaha...once again thanks to all who reviewed. This little story has already gone over 100 reviews. Here's some more news...I'll be writing a chapter in the Big Gay Story so check that out too...I need to check it out so I can write my chappie...Let me know what you think...and don't freak out, this is an Edward and Jasper story, but everything worth having comes with a fucking price tag...love you all...I'm outta here...Drizl! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I have to ask all you readers...do you like the quick posting of shorter chapters or would you like longer chapters with more time in between the posts? Push that review button and let me know...so I had a lot of interesting guesses as to why our Jasper passed out...but here's the real story...let's read...**

**

* * *

**

_Jasper coughed and dropped his fucking beer. His head started spinning and he wasn't sure what happened next. For all he cared, they could just leave him here to get swept out by the tide. It was day 176 of the pact and Jasper was going to die a virgin, but at least he had kissed a boy even if it wasn't the boy of his dreams. Jasper groaned and tasted wet sand._

_He was so fucked._

_

* * *

_

**180 Days (plus weekends & holidays)**

**Chapter 5**

Jasper woke up the next morning in his bed with someone's hair in his mouth. What the fuck or better yet, who the fuck was in his bed? Jasper managed to pry open one eye, taking in a head full of dark hair. Riley had blond hair so it wasn't him and anyway, this person was too small to be a guy.

Jasper groaned and tried to open both his eyes. Fuck, maybe he was dead and he was in bed with the devil. Scenes from the party last night flashed through his mind. Someone had busted him and Riley kissing and he had either passed out or died in the middle of it. His first kiss with a boy and he couldn't really remember it.

"Ugh," Jasper muttered. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and he couldn't swallow. Why would someone shove cotton balls in his mouth? And who let the fucking drumline into his room? Or maybe someone was just randomly hitting him in the head with a hammer.

He groaned again and the head lying on his arm popped up. Green eyes stared back at him and the world started spinning again.

"Hello Jazz," Alice said. She was much too happy. What the fuck? Last night he was kissing a boy and now he was in bed with a girl. If he was naked he was going to have himself committed, because obviously he was totally fucked in the head.

"Hmmm," Jasper grunted and slowly lifted the covers. Shit, no shirt, but, oh thank the gods, he had pants on.

"So," Alice giggled and poked him in the side. "You alive?"

"I'm not sure," Jasper moaned.

God, he wanted to ask what happened but then again, not really.

"Hey, the dead rises," Riley said as he strode out of the bathroom wearing a pair of Jasper's jeans and carrying one of his shirts. "I hope you don't mind, but I needed a fucking shower and clean clothes."

This had to be hell. Jasper was dead and he was in hell. There was no other explanation. He pulled the covers over his head and curled into a tight ball.

"Jazzy," Alice giggled. "We have aspirin and water for you."

Jasper groaned again. Obviously this nightmares were not going away. And no one, not even Bella, was allowed to call him Jazzy.

After several more pokes and prods from Alice and Riley, Jasper gave up and let the covers on him be pulled away. He shaded his eyes when the light hit them.

"Man, you look like shit," Riley said as he handed him a glass of water and several aspirins.

Jasper finished the water and fell back against his pillow again.

"You have no idea what happened do you," Riley said, smirking a little.

"Um, I er," Jasper groaned and covered his face with his hands. This was so fucking embarrassing. How did he manage to get so drunk in such a short amount of time?

"Well," Riley started.

"No, let me, let me," Alice said, bouncing on the bed.

"Only if you quit jumping around," Jasper said weakly. The whole room seemed tilted and the water he drank was sloshing around in his stomach.

Alice scooted up the bed, pushing Riley out of her way and snuggling against Jasper. Apparently girls liked this sort of shit because Bella was always cuddling up to him too. He rolled his eyes and half expected Riley to hold his hand or something. How bad had last night been?

"So, you were rocking the beer pretty hard last night," Alice said.

Jasper glared at her. He'd already figured that part out.

Alice returned his stare, shrugging her shoulders. "Which I'm sure you get, but anyway, ya know, why don't you tell us what you remember."

Jasper felt his face flush. What if what he remembered was some sort of a hallucination? Maybe he never kissed Riley or...

_Oh fuck._

"Fine," Jasper didn't give a fuck anymore. These two were worse than Bella. "The last thing I remember was hanging with Riley and someone coming up behind us. Then my face hit the sand and now I'm here."

That deserved a pat on the back. He didn't say the word kiss when referring to his time with Riley. If it happened, he was going to make Riley say it first.

Alice sighed loudly and Riley chuckled. "Um, you do remember that you let me kiss you, right?"

Riley bared his teeth and Jasper's eyes widened. He gave Alice a quick sideways glance to see if she was scowling or running for the bathroom to puke. Instead Jasper was greeted with those glowing green eyes and a soft smile.

"It's okay, Jazz. No one else knows," Alice said.

Jasper let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Yeah, she was fucking awesome because right after she sat down, Edward, Bella and Jacob showed up. Somehow Alice grabbed you and took my place so everyone thought it was her kissing you and not me," Riley said.

Jasper looked at both of the grinning faces. He wanted to shout at them for being so fucking cheerful, especially since Jasper would like to unscrew his head a put it in the fridge or something. The drumline was still hammering away and someone seemed to be shoving an ice pick in his eyeball.

_Fuck._

"How did I end up back here," Jasper asked slowly. He vaguely remembered floating across the sand and heat. For some odd reason, Jasper had felt like he was on fire.

Alice giggled. "Oh my god, you were so funny. I can't believe you don't remember any of this."

Jasper grunted and folded his arms across his chest. How bad could it be?

"When Edward..."

"Edward was there," Jasper squeaked. Panic rose up his throat or maybe he was just going to vomit, so he tugged on his blanket and pulled it up over his head. He didn't know if he wanted to hear anymore of this. Chances were good that he did something totally stupid.

Alice giggled again, yanking the blanket back down. "We told you that Edward, Bella and Jacob showed up."

"Right," Jasper grimaced. Fuck, maybe he had attacked Edward or something. Grabbed his ass or shoved his tongue down his throat. Jasper couldn't feel his arms or legs.

"Anyway," Alice chirped. "Edward was able to get you off the ground and volunteered to drive you home. Riley and I figured we better come with you to make sure nothing bad happened when you got home. So, Edward dragged you over to his car and drove us back here. You sang a lot. It was cute."

Jasper knew Alice had continued talking...something about singing, but his brain stopped working when she said Edward had dragged him to the car. That meant that Edward's hands had been on him. That would explain the feeling of fire burning in Jasper's blood. Jasper closed his eyes wishing he could remember what it had really felt like to have Edward slide his arm around his waist and pull him up against his side. To have Edwad's other arm wrapped around his shoulders, supporting him and maybe, Edward's fingers tangled in his hair. He was lucky he hadn't burst into flames or worse, come in his pants. Fuck, why couldn't he remember anything? Stupid cockblocking beer.

Jasper shuddered when Alice poked him and the dream Edward faded away.

"Fuck," Jasper hisssed. "Wait, did you say I was singing?"

"Yeah," Riley laughed. "Some fucking song called Vampire Weekend."

Jasper let out a huge sigh. His mind had him singing some fucking hokey love song to Edward while licking his ear or something totally inappropriate in mixed company. Fuck, it could have been a giant disaster. Jasper could have been outed. He raked his hand through his hair and grumbled. "I need a shower."

"Yes, you do," Alice said, jumping out of bed. Jasper noticed she was fully clothed and clean.

"Didn't you spend the night here," Jasper asked.

"Uh, hardly, I don't think your mother would have appreciated me here."

"She works night at the hospital," Jasper said.

"Did you want me in your bed," Alice asked, wiggling her eyebrows and leering at him.

"Uh..." Jasper felt his face redden again.

"I'm just teasing you. I obviously don't have equipment you desire," she said.

Jasper stopped breathing and looked into Alice's bright green eyes. He didn't really know this girl and she knew one of his deepest secrets. She could use this information to blackmail him or just blurt it out to the entire world.

"Please don't tell anyone," Jasper begged. He wasn't ready for the whole school to know about his bedroom perferences.

"It's not for me to tell, Jazz," she said, leaning forward and carding her fingers through his tangled hair.

"Thank you," he whispered. His heartbeat was slowly returning to normal.

Alice crawled back on the bed, kneeling beside him. "If I can't have you in my bed, than I still want to be your friend. Besides, now you can use me as cover until you want to come out. I'll be your go to girl, but for now, we don't have to say anything. All we did was kiss. So unless you need me to be your girlfriend, we'll just say we're casually dating or some shit like that. I still want to be able to sniff around and see what's available at Forks High and the surrounding area."

Jasper wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about but at least she wasn't going to out him.

Fuck, his life was complicated.

Jasper mouthed thank you again and climbed out of bed, rummaging through his drawers for some clean clothes.

The shower did wonders for him and now that he was clean he needed to find some food. Preferably something greasy and salty.

"God, you look so much better," Riley said. He was sprawled out on Jasper's bed flipping through Jasper's Ipod. "I hope you don't mind, I had to listen to that Vampire song."

"No that's fine. Where's Alice," Jasper said.

"She's talking to your mom," Riley said. "I think Alice is kidnapping us and we're going to Port Angeles to eat and do some shopping."

"Fuck, the eating sounds great, but shopping?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "She did save our asses."

"True, I guess we owe her or at least I owe her," Jasper said. "Uh, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Jazz. If anyone should be saying sorry it's me. I sort of took advantage of you, but I had a great time. I know you have a thing for someone else, but there's nothing that says we can't have a little fun while you pine for your boy in secret. I don't consider you off the market until you admit your feelings out loud."

Jasper didn't have a witty comeback or a smart comment for Riley. All he could do was stare at the blond boy.

"C'mon, Alice said to come downstairs when we were ready," Riley said.

"Okay," Jasper said. Riley brushed by him, stopping abruptly so Jasper ran into him. Riley turned, pressing him up against the wall.

"Can I do this right," Riley whispered against his throat.

Jasper knew he should say no, but he really was curious about this boy kissing thing. His eyes fluttered shut as Riley cupped his face and ran his tongue across Jasper's bottom lip before pressing his lips hard against Jasper's mouth.

He felt it all the way down to his toes. Definitely gay he thought and if Riley could reduce him to a puddle of mush, Edward's kiss would certainly kill him.

Riley left him leaning against the wall, with a bit of drool running down his chin. The first week of school was over and Jasper had a fake girlfriend, had kissed a boy, was totally enamored with another boy who was his fake girlfriend's brother, who his best friend was also interested in...good grief, Jasper was going to need notecards to keep track of all this shit.

He was so fucked. (but right now, he could live with it)

* * *

**So...let me know about the length of the chapters...and once again, thanks to everyone who commented, favorited, placed this story on alert or is just reading this in secret...You guys are the bomb...see ya soon...I'm outta here Xo Drizl **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my slash loving girls (and boys...I never have figured out if boys read fanfic...but if you're out there...woohoo)Some of you told me you missed Edward in the last chappie...well, he's back...I couldn't keep the boys apart for long...Remember this is rated M for a reason...let's read...**

* * *

_Jasper knew he should say no, but he really was curious about this boy kissing thing. His eyes fluttered shut as Riley cupped his face and ran his tongue across Jasper's bottom lip before pressing his lips hard against Jasper's mouth._

_He felt it all the way down to his toes. Definitely gay he thought and if Riley could reduce him to a puddle of mush, Edward's kiss would certainly kill him._

_Riley left him leaning against the wall, with a bit of drool running down his chin. The first week of school was over and Jasper had a fake girlfriend, had kissed a boy, was totally enamored with another boy who was his fake girlfriend's brother, who his best friend was also interested in...good grief, Jasper was going to need notecards to keep track of all this shit._

_He was so fucked. (but right now, he could live with it)_

**180 Days **

**Chapter 6**

When Jasper went downstairs his mother was visiting with Alice and Riley. They all looked up when he came into the kitchen. It made him a little uneasy to have all those eyes staring at him.

"Good morning, Jasper," his mother said, grinning. Jasper immediately wondered what her and Alice had been discussing.

"Hey mom," he answered.

"Alice told me you'll be spending the day in Port Angeles," his mother said.

"I guess so. I mean if that's okay with you," Jasper said.

"We'll wait for you out in the car," Alice said as she grabbed Riley by the sleeve and dragged him out the door.

"It's fine Jasper. She's cute."

Jasper's mother kept the crazy grin on her face and winked at him. Oh my god, now his mother was thinking that he was going to hook up with Alice. Fuck, everything was spinning out of his control.

"Yes mom," Jasper said.

Jasper's brain reasoned that for right now, it was easier to play along. He would get everything straightened out in a few days. He just needed the time to organize his thoughts. Telling your mother you think you're gay was not a simple thing to do. It took planning, strategizing or maybe he should have a big party and tell everyone all at once.

"You have fun today," she said, winking again.

Jasper groaned and raced out the door only to bang into Edward.

"Unf, fuck," Jasper grunted.

"Hey Jazz, you look a hell of a lot better than last night," Edward said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I normally don't drink that much," Jasper said. "It was a stressful week."

"The first week of school is always like that," Edward agreed.

Fuck school. That had absolutely nothing to do with any of Jasper's problems. He heard a car start and glanced over Edward's shoulder to see Alice and Riley pulling out of his driveway.

"Um..."

"I said I'd drive us over to Port Angeles. Alice and Riley went to go pick up Bella."

Jasper head was spinning. Why would Edward not want to drive Bella?

"Alice wanted some girl time with Bella," Edward said. Good grief, it was like he was reading Jasper's mind. Fuck, he better quit thinking about kissing those red lips or nipping that neck or licking that collarbone or fucking hell, Jasper was going to get himself in hot water if he kept thinking about all that shit.

"Girl time?" Jasper repeated. "But..Riley's with them."

"And your point is," Edward said, arching an eyebrow.

Did Edward know Riley was gay or maybe Riley was bi? Jasper had never really asked him. Not that everyone needed a label. Fuck, maybe Edward knew that Riley had kissed him and now he thought that Jasper was taken and...shit, Jasper was getting way ahead of everything. He didn't even know if Edward liked boys. He should just ask him. No, he was not ready for that confrontation especially if Edward wasn't into guys. Jasper didn't want to get into a fight with Edward. He didn't know if he could even punch him.

Jasper was thinking way too much.

"Let's get out of here. I'm starving," Jasper muttered. They walked to the car and Edward stayed close to him, occasionally bumping into him. Jasper rolled his eyes and shut his brain off. He wasn't going to analyze everything Edward did. It could just be coincidence and he was still a bit hung over and not quite thinking straight.

The drive to Port Angeles was interesting. Jasper was tense and didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Edward didn't seem to notice. He chatted about the weather and other general things. Jasper had never been so nervous talking to someone in his life.

"Find some music," Edward said as he flipped his Ipod over to Jasper.

Sometimes Jasper could get a read on someone from the music that they listened to, but Edward was all over the board from classical shit to heavy metal to grunge to, fuck, Edward had Nine Inch Nails on his playlist. He was tempted to play _Closer_ and see if he got any reaction from Edward. Images of Edward on his hands and knees, displaying his ass for Jasper floated through his head. I wanna fuck you like an animal. Jasper shuddered.

"Did you find something you like," Edward asked.

Jasper licked his lips. "Fuck yeah."

Jasper's eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth. Edward was going to think he was unstable.

"Uh, it's all good, just play all," Jasper said, squirming in his seat. He wasn't going to survive today if looking at a list of music gave him a fucking hard-on.

They spent the rest of the drive listening to music, talking about school and other safe subjects. Jasper was thankful that _Closer_ never came on the stereo. He probably would have come in his fucking pants.

When they pulled into Port Angeles, Jasper sent Bella a text, telling her they would meet them at the Italian restaurant. Bella said they were already there.

Jasper gave Edward directions and soon found himself seated, or rather squished, between Riley and Alice. Bella was sitting next to Edward, almost on top of him. Jasper tried not to scowl.

The ate lunch, talked about the party with Bella telling Alice who everyone was paired up with. They laughed about Jessica and Mike. Giggled about how long Angela had been longing for Eric Yorkie.

"Fuck, I could have sworn Eric was into guys, until I saw him shove his tongue down Angela's throat," Bella said.

"They make a cute couple," Alice said.

"So Alice," Bella leaned forward, biting her lip. "Did you find anyone of interest?"

Jasper cringed and sank down in his seat. He was going to have to have a few words with Bella.

"Maybe," Alice giggled, leaning into Jasper.

"So," Edward said loudly. "Alice heard there's supposed to be a party here in Port Angeles tonight. Are you guys up for it?"

"Oooo," Bella squealed. "Sounds like fun."

She squeezed Edward's arm. It took everything in Jasper's power not to lunge forward and wrench her fingers off Edward.

"Riley? You in," Edward asked.

"Yeah. I had a good time last night."

Jasper felt Riley squeeze his thigh.

"Jazz?" Edward said.

"Sure," Jasper said or he may have squeaked a little, because Riley's hand was getting closer to his crotch. "I'll just stay away from the booze tonight."

"Would you mind if I had a few," Edward asked, piercing him with those green eyes again.

"Uh, no," Jasper said.

"Great, here's my keys."

The rest of the afternoon was spent following Alice and Bella from shop to shop. Riley and Edward tortured the shit out of Jasper. Riley kept whispering in his ear that he could take care of his problem and Edward kept randomly touching him on the shoulder, on the back, on his arm. Edward's fingers even touched his hand once, lingering for a few seconds. Or maybe not, but it had made Jasper stop breathing.

It had to be an accident because he let Bella hang all over him too. Jasper didn't know how much more of this shit he could take. At one point, Jasper took a pair of jeans into a dressing room for the sole purpose to get away from everyone and jack off, but the salesman kept checking on him asking if he needed any help.

What he needed was to relieve the pressure in his cock and fucking come all over the wall. He didn't know if the salesman would be up for that sort of customer service. Although, he may have winked at Jasper.

By the time they were ready to go to the party, Jasper's dick hurt so bad he didn't think he would be able to walk. Maybe he could just sit in the car and pretend he was still hung over from the night before or he could bolt into the woods and jack off against a fucking tree.

"You okay, Jazz," Bella asked.

"I'm fine," he hissed.

Bella looked at him and he realized he was being a jack-ass. None of this was her fault. He took her hand and squeezed.

"Really, Bells, I'm fine. I think I'm still a little hung over from last night."

She grinned back at him and hugged him. He kept his hips away from her so she wouldn't figure out his real problem.

"I need some time with you," Bella said. "We haven't had a chance to talk all week. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure Bells," Jasper said. "We'll hang out tomorrow."

Bella bounced away to catch up to Edward. Riley was already in the middle of the party talking to some cute blond guy.

Alice came up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist, whispering in his ear. "You okay, Jasper."

Fuck, he was getting tired of people asking that question, but he probably did look like shit and he was so tense.

"Don't worry about me," he said. "Let's go party."

Jasper spent the entire evening sitting in the corner with a soda, watching Bella hang on Edward, Alice talk to every guy in the party and Riley, well, he disappeared. Jasper was not happy and he wasn't sure who he was mad at? His fake girlfriend for abandoning him, his best friend for hanging all over Edward or Riley who was his...well, he didn't know exactly what Riley was to him.

Fuck this shit, Jasper couldn't watch this anymore, so he muttered to Alice he was going outside to get some fucking air.

For a moment, he thought she was going to follow him but the scowl on his face must have made her change her mind.

It was a damp, slightly warm evening, so Jasper sat on a fucking picnic table wondering what would happen if he took his cock out and jerked off. With his luck the whole party would move outside. He rolled his eyes and looked around. There were several couples in various stages of undress. He watched for awhile but he didn't really give a crap about any of these people. Of course, then he caught a glimpse of Riley and he wasn't sure if he was just talking to this guy or if the guy was groping him.

Jasper shook his head, he had no right to watch or be jealous. Riley was...fuck, he got up and started to make his way to the car when he heard Bella calling his name.

"Jazz, is that you," Bella shouted.

"Yeah," he grunted.

"I need your help."

Jasper stopped, turned around and walked over to his frantically waving best friend.

"What's the problem..."

"Jazzzzpuurrrr," Edward growled.

"He's really fucked up," Bella said. "Alice thinks you should take him home."

"I'm not sure where he lives," Jasper said.

"I can drive," Edward said, almost tipping over. "I think I 'member where I live."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Alice wrote the address down for you. It's on the outskirts of town. Can you text when you get him home?"

"Sure, Bells."

Bella gave him a big hug. "Sorry for ruining your evening."

"Bye bye, Bella babeee," Edward said, punching her in the arm.

Bella winced and sighed, making her way back to the party. Some guy grabbed her and spun her around. She squealed and laughed. Jasper figured she would be fine.

"Hi Jazzy," Edward said. "Jazzy...Jazz...Jaspurrr.."

"Hi Eddie," Jasper said. "Let's get you to the car."

Edward stumbled and Jasper grabbed him around the waist, pulling him to his feet. Edward fell face first into his chest.

"Thanks baby," Edward mumbled. "Mmmm, you smell good."

Edward's nose was pressed up against Jasper's chest and he couldn't decide if this was heaven or hell. Obviously, Edward was shitfaced but Jasper's cock didn't seem to care one bit. This wasn't the time or the place, Jasper reminded himself.

He managed to get Edward to the car. Of course, Edward went right for the driver's seat and climbed in, digging in his pockets for his keys.

"Edward, I'm driving. You're too fucked up," Jasper said. God the man looked so delicious all rumpled. Edward raked his hands through his hair, messing it up even more. Jasper wanted to do that.

"Okay," Edward said. He held out his hand and let Jasper pull him out of the car. The minute Edward was standing upright, he flung his arms around Jasper. They were nose to nose and Jasper couldn't fucking breathe.

It took all his strength to push Edward away and lead him to the passenger door, but before Jasper could open the fucking door, Edward had him pressed against the car. Jasper's eyes may have closed and maybe his hips bucked forward a little bit and he may have ran his hands down Edward's back until his fingers gripped his hips.

_Fuck!_

Edward started giggling and Jasper shoved him away again, opening the car door and pushing him into the seat. He limped back to the driver's side and got in, glancing over at Edward who had a fucking goofy grin on his face that made Jasper want to lick his lips. Jasper scrubbed his face and banged his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Help Jazzzz," Edward mumbled, trying to get his seatbelt to click. Jasper gritted his teeth and leaned across the console so he could hook Edward's seat belt. Edward's fingers tangled in Jasper's hair and he felt a whisper of warm breath blow across his ear. Every single hair on his body stood up and his cocked twitched so hard, it made Jasper groan.

"So fucking hot," Edward moaned.

Jasper's cock jumped again and he almost came, but there was absolutely no way he was going to take advantage of a totally wasted Edward.

The seatbelt finally clicked and Jasper was able to get out of Edward's grasp. He started the car and focused on the road. Edward had other ideas and let his hands roam all over Jasper. When Jasper finally pulled into Edward's driveway he was a fucking wreck.

"Hey, I live here," Edward shouted.

Jasper sighed. How the fuck was he supposed to get home? It was starting to rain and it was a long walk.

Edward managed to get unbuckled.

"Edward, what the...," Jasper swallowed the rest of the sentence when Edward pressed his lips against his mouth.

_Holy fuck..._

* * *

_**Muwahahahahaha...i can read all your minds...cockblocking bitch better update soon...I have to admit, this little story is fun to write. Tortured, confused Jasper is so hot...Okay, thanks again to everyone who reviewed and favorited and alerted...I freaking love it! Okay, I'm outta here to go write some HetroSex...Xo Drizl **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings from the cockblocking bitch that left ya'll hanging...bwahahahaha...you know, some of you were a little excited about the prospect of E & J getting together already...so I figure I better add a warning...if I let the boys take the easy path, the story would end and I'm not ready to let this Jasper go quite yet...so...er, no more hints...let's read my slash lovin' h00rs...**

* * *

"_Hey, I live here," Edward shouted._

_Jasper sighed. How the fuck was he supposed to get home? It was starting to rain and it was a long walk. _

_Edward managed to get unbuckled and was..._

"_Edward, what the...," Jasper swallowed the rest of the sentence when Edward pressed his lips against his mouth. _

_Holy fuck..._

**180 Days**

**Chapter 7**

Jasper was melting or drowning or dying. He wasn't sure. All he was aware of was the heat that was surrounding him, engulfing him.

Of course, somewhere way in the back of his mind, a small screechy voice was whispering that this wasn't right. He told it to shut the fuck up especially when Edward pressed harder against his lips. Who knew his lips had such a close relationship with his cock. They seemed so far apart, but obviously there was some sort of connection. Edward moaned and opened his mouth, his tongue touching Jasper's lips.

Jasper suddenly noticed that his hand had slid around the back of Edward's neck. This action caused Edward to moan again, tugging on Jasper's hair to get him closer. His tongue was now in Jasper's mouth, sliding against his. Jasper momentarily forgot his name.

There was that fucking annoying little voice again telling him that Edward was wasted and Jasper was taking advantage of him. But Edward kissed him first. But Jasper was the sober one. But...

Goddamn it, he was arguing with the fucking air and it was making him feel guilty until Edward sucked on his tongue and Jasper's dick throbbed painfully. Some odd hissing sound came out of Jasper's mouth.

Edward was now trying to climb over the car counsel to get in Jasper's lap. If he was successful, they would be chest to chest, cock to cock. Jasper may have blacked out at the thought.

No. No. No...it was that fucking voice again. It must be his conscience. At the moment, Jasper disliked his mother very much for giving him one. He could just squash it. This wasn't right. This wasn't right. He liked Edward too much to let him do this.

"Why is this so hard," Edward said when he took a face plant into Jasper's shoulder. Exactly the question Jasper wanted to ask.

Jasper gently helped him sit back into his seat.

"C'mon Edward, I'll take you inside."

"Baby," Edward whined.

Jasper's heart clenched when the word baby came out of Edward's mouth. He wondered if Edward even knew who he was calling baby.

"We should go inside," Jasper said.

"No," Edward said and folded his arms across his chest. His bottom lip was sticking out and Jasper wanted to suck on it.

The voice shouted at him again and Jasper sighed and got out of the car, quickly walking around to the passenger side. The rain had started in ernest now, but it still took him five minutes before Edward agreed to get out of the car. Jasper shivered and wished for a stupid umbrella. It was another ten minutes before they made it up to the porch of Edward's house. Edward didn't seem to mind the rain. They were both dripping wet by the time Jasper made it to the door. Edward was giggling and hanging all over Jasper as he fumbled with the keys. Jasper wondered if Edward's parents would suddenly show up. How would he explain to them why Edward had his nose buried in some boy's neck, licking him.

Christ he was hot, sweating actually.

The house was quiet and dark when the door swung open. Jasper got Edward inside and shut the door.

"Hi," Edward said, grinning.

"Hi," Jasper said, fidgeting. "Um, I don't know where your room is. You should get out of those wet clothes."

Edward started up the stairs, stumbling and laughing as he went. All Jasper could see was Edward's ass and he wanted to sink his teeth into it.

Edward's room was at the end of the hall. When Jasper walked into the room, Edward was trying to take his shirt off. Jasper flipped the light on enabling him to get a really great look at Edward's abs.

Jasper forgot how to breath. "Jesus, "he muttered when Edward's arm got stuck in the neck hole of his shirt.

"Hey...I need some help," Edward said, laughing. "Blondie, help me, please."

Blondie?

Jasper tried to get the shirt off without touching Edward's skin, but that didn't work so well, especially when Edward twisted and sent both of them tumbling to the bed. Edward landed on top of Jasper and stared into his eye. Jasper couldn't tell if Edward recognized him or not. He looked a little dazed.

Edward licked Jasper's neck and thrust his hips, causing direct contact with Jasper's cock. The action made Jasper's entire body burst into flames and he decided if that stupid little voice started up again, he was going to gag it and toss it in the closet under a pile of dirty clothes.

"Mmmm, you taste so good," Edward said as he moved back to Jasper's lips, grinding a little harder.

Jasper felt like he was being devoured, but all too soon the movement stopped and Edward felt like dead weight.

"Edward," Jasper said.

"Mmm, blondie," Edward murmured.

"Did you forget my name?"

A soft snore came from Edward. Jasper rolled him off and stared at the man who was now sprawled out on his bed. Jasper didn't know what to do. The evil little voice in his head wanted to run his hands all over Edward's body, because he might not get another chance.

The little voice in his head, flipped him off and told him that this hadn't been a good idea.

Jasper growled and sat up. He ran his fingers through those messy copper locks and smiled. This boy had come into his life less than a week ago and run over his fucking heart. As much as his cock wanted him to molest Edward, Jasper didn't want it like this. He wanted Edward to be wide awake and alert when and if they ever got together. He wanted his full attention. The little voice in his head cackled loudly, dancing around and yelling something about doing things the right way.

Jasper leaned forward and kissed Edward on the forehead before he stood up and pulled off Edward's shoes. He manuevered Edward's legs under the covers.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Jasper froze. Even the little voice in his head shut up. How long had she been standing there?

"Jesus Christ, Alice. Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack," he said, playing it cool.

"Sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Thanks for driving him home and taking care of him."

"No problem, except now I don't have a way home. I don't suppose you'd care to drive me?"

"It's pouring outside, Jazz. Just stay here for the night."

"Did Bella and Riley get home okay?"

"Yep, Jacob drove them and Bella sent me a text saying she made it home. I think Riley was staying with her."

Riley was staying with Bella? Oh fuck, what if he said something to Bella. No, Riley would have to out himself to do that, but maybe he didn't care. Jasper needed to stop jumping to conclusions. It wasn't good for his heart. He sighed, wishing he could crawl into bed with Edward and snuggle up to him.

Jasper may have cocked his head and looked like a love sick puppy, drooling over Edward.

"Do you like my brother," Alice asked.

So much for keeping secrets. Jasper sucked in a breath and turned away from her. He wasn't sure if he was ready to admit his feelings for Edward to his sister.

"Come on, let Edward sleep. Let's go have a chat," she said, tugging on his arm.

A chat? When girls said let's go chat, they meant let's go ask embarrassing questions and try to force things out of your mouth that you had no intention of admitting. Bella was really good at it. He was pretty sure Alice was just as good.

Jasper followed Alice into her room and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Stay there," she commanded. "I'll be right back."

Jasper sighed and flopped back on the bed. His lips were still tingling from kissing Edward. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, remembering what it felt like to have Edward against him, kissing him, licking him. Fuck, Jasper quickly sat up. He was getting really hard again and it wouldn't be cool to have Alice come in and find him with his hand shoved down his pants, but fuck, his cock ached. He'd been hard for, well, forever.

"Here," Alice said, thrusting some clean clothes in his face. "You should take a shower and um, put these on."

Jasper squeaked a little. "No, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You're clothes are damp and that can't be comfortable," Alice said. She sat down next to him and ran a finger down his throat.

Jasper shivered and coughed. "Stop that," he said weakly.

"I could help you with your other problem,"Alice said, winking at him.

Again with the winking shit. "What other..oh god, will you stop that."

"I'm just teasing. You need to relax," Alice smiled again. "Take a shower Jasper and then we'll talk."

"Okay," he said.

"Go use Edward's bathroom," Alice said, pulling him off the bed and pushing him toward the door. "Unless, you want to take me up on my offer."

Jasper groaned and moved the pile of clothes in front of his crotch, quickly scurrying out of her room. Holding something in front of his crotch was becoming habit. It was rather annoying and a little embarrassing. Of course, it did show that he was a heathly, horny teenage boy. Maybe he should take care of the problem in the shower. He didn't need Alice leering at him.

Jasper tried to keep his eyes to himself when he walked past Edward to the bathroom, but Edward shifted and the movement drew his eyes. He was drooling on his pillow, softly snoring and he reeked of booze, but fuck he was still beautiful and the sight of his naked chest made Jasper's cock jump.

He was probably cold and Jasper should cover him. It wasn't wrong that as he pulled the blanket over Edward that his fingers may have brushed against Edward's skin. Okay, so maybe he dragged his hands over Edward's chest. He certainly didn't lick his hardening nipples, even though his mind was pushing him to do just that. Fuck, he was thinking about molesting a passed out boy.

Jasper forced himself to go into the bathroom. It was nice to get out of his wet clothing. It was especially nice to free his aching cock and pull one off. Three tugs and a hard squeeze and Jasper was watching his spunk wash down the drain.

He felt much better and more relaxed when he walked back to Alice's room. Alice was snuggled into ther bed, grinning at him. She was a very happy girl and it unnerved Jasper.

"So," she said flipping the covers back and patting the open spot. "You never answered my question."

Jasper had been hoping she had forgot that question. Play dumb.

"What?"

"Do you like my brother?"

"Sure, he seems like a nice enough guy," Jasper answered.

"Jasper," Alice snickered. "You know that's not what I mean. Honey, I swear if you can't even say that you like him out loud, you've got a long way to go. And seriously, if you think I didn't notice that rather large bulge in your pants, you're crazy. You're hard all the time when he's around."

"I am not," Jasper snorted or maybe he whined a little. God he was such a fucking bad liar.

Alice stared at him and he felt like glass. She knew all his secrets. Even the one where he was tasting Edward with his tongue, and...jeesh, quit thinking about it.

"Fuck, please don't tell Edward. I mean, I'm so screwed. You guys are fucking twins and probably read each other's mind. Right?"

Alice laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "I could help you Jasper," she purred.

"No, no, I don't want him to feel pressured er, does that mean he, you know, likes boys," Jasper asked. His face felt like it was on fire.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "If you're asking if he's been with a boy, then no, not that I know of. He had a girlfriend when we lived in Alaska."

Jasper's face fell. If Edward wasn't into guys than all this was for nothing. Maybe he should do some experimenting with Riley, but Riley was off with someone else tonight.

"Quit thinking so much," Alice said. "Edward likes to hang out with you."

Jasper turned away from her and muttered. "He did more than hang out with me tonight."

"Quit mumblng," Alice said, poking him in the side. "It's almost 3am, let's crash."

"I can't sleep in here with you," Jasper shouted.

"Why not. I think my virtue is safe with you," Alice said. "Or..."

"Stop it," he said, slapping her hand away from his crotch. "I should go check on Edward."

"Suit yourself," she said.

"Will you please promise not to tell him though," Jasper said. If it came down to it, he would beg her not to interfere.

"I won't tell him. I promise," she said.

Jasper sighed.

"I could take an oath or make a pact with you."

"A pact?"

"I know, let's make a blood pact."

What the fuck? Did all girls do this shit? This was about the last thing that Jasper needed. He was already up to his neck in Bella's fucking blood pact.

"I don't need a blood pact," Jasper stuttered. "You can just promise me."

"I really think it would be for the best if we did a blood pact."

"Alice, I trust you completely. I don't need another one," Jasper said.

"Another one?"

Oh fuck. This was not something he wanted to discuss with Alice or anyone for that matter.

"I don't need one," Jasper replied emphatically.

"That's not what you said, Jazz."

"I cannot discuss it. I'm swore secrecy," Jasper said quickly.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything as she climbed out of bed and disappeared into her bathroom. A few seconds later she was dragging Jasper down to the floor and jabbing him in the finger with a needle. Before he knew what was going on he had entered into another blood pact.

"I Alice Cullen, solemnly swear not to tell my brother that Jasper Whitlock likes him, but..."

"There's a but?"

"Of course, but if Jasper's feelings remain the same and he has not disclosed them by prom, then I am allowed to give Jasper aid."

She grabbed his bleeding finger and smashed his against hers.

"What's my part in this pact?"

"I want to get laid."

Oh fuck, Jasper knew exactly where this was heading.

"You're a virgin," Jasper gasped.

"Well, yes, I do have my standards," Alice huffed.

"And.." Jasper was holding his breath, waiting for the ceiling to crash down on his head.

"You swear that if you aren't with Edward and I haven't found a suitable boy by prom, that you'll take care of my problem."

Jasper groaned.

"Please," Alice begged.

"Okay," Jasper said. He didn't think it would be a good idea to argue. Winning arguments with Bella didn't happen very often and he figured it was the exact same with Alice.

How did he get himself into these predicaments? Now if he wasn't with Edward he was going to have to sleep with Alice and if Bella wasn't with Edward, which he didn't want to happen, he was going to have to sleep with her...Christ. He was going to end up losing his virginity to a girl or worse girlsssss.

He was fucking doomed.

* * *

**Snicker...my poor Jasper...see told ya it wasn't going to be easy...oh, and you guys have been brutal on poor Alice and Bella...think about it this way...if you were hanging with boys like Jaz and Ed...yeah, well, I'd be trying to shove my hands down Jaz's pants too...LOL...Review, Review...And just maybe...you'll get an early surprise in your alert box...I'm outta here...Xo Drizl **


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Morning, Afternoon or Evening..depending on where you are...Thanks for all the reviews...told ya I write quicker when the reviews come hard and fast...winkwink...I know some of you are chomping at the bit for the boys to get together, but then the story would be over and I'm not quite ready to end it. Besides, I like torturing my Jasper. Snicker...Enough Babbling...let's read...**

* * *

_How did he get himself into these predicaments? Now if he wasn't with Edward he was going to have to sleep with Alice and if Bella wasn't with Edward, which he didn't want to happen, he was going to have to sleep with her...Christ. He was going to end up losing his virginity to a girl or worse girlsssss._

_He was fucking doomed._

_**180 Days **_

_**Chapter 8**_

When Jasper woke up in the morning, he had no idea where he was. Once again he had a mouth full of hair and unfortunately, it wasn't the beautiful copper that he would have liked to find. It was Alice again. After she had convinced him to enter that stupid blood pact, they had talked for a bit longer. Alice fell asleep on his arm and instead of leaving her room, he had fallen asleep too.

Jasper slithered out of bed and crept out of her room. Edward's room was still dark and he could hear snoring. At least Edward wasn't going to catch him in his sister's bed. Jasper wouldn't even know how to explain that one.

It would be for the best if Jasper gathered his things and went home. Explaining last night to Edward wasn't high on his agenda either. Unless Edward was happy about the kissing and groping. And he had promised Bella that they would spend today together.

Edward groaned and rolled over, opening his green eyes and staring directly at Jasper.

"How did I get home," Edward asked.

"Um, I drove you," Jasper answered. He bit his lip, waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"Did you stay here," Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah, it was raining and Alice said it would be best for me stay," Jasper said. Fuck, was Edward pissed that he was here?

"Good idea," Edward said. "Fuck, I feel like absolute shit."

"You had a lot to drink."

"Last night is really fuzzy," Edward said. He sat up very slowly, massaging his temples. "I didn't make an ass out of myself and do something stupid did I?"

Jasper wasn't sure how to answer that question. What the fuck would Edward think if he told him that they had kissed and groped each other. Did that fall in the I did something stupid category? Jasper felt sick to his stomach.

"Er, I don't think so," Jasper said carefully.

"But you don't know for sure? I should call Bella." Edward seemed a bit frantic, but Jasper would be freaking too if he couldn't remember what had happened the night before. Oh right, that had happened to him.

"Oh yeah, Bella," Jasper said, staring at his feet. "I'm just gonna get dressed and go home."

"Hi Edward," Alice said as she came bounding into the room. "Hi Jazz, thought I'd find you in here."

"Not so loud," Edward groaned.

"Yeah, well, you deserve it," Alice hissed. "Drinking like a fish and then making Jasper drive your drunk ass home. You should thank him."

Jasper glared at her and held up his finger, shushing her. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. Technically, she wasn't breaking the pact, but it still made Jasper uncomfortable. Edward didn't owe him anything.

Jasper's phone rang and he stepped out into the hallway. Alice and Edward kept arguing.

"Hey Bella."

"_Hi Jasper. Are you coming over?" _

"Could you come get me?"

"_Where are you?"_

"Uh, at the Cullen's."

Bella squealed so loud Jasper almost dropped the phone.

"_Details, I want details."_

As if that was going to happen. "Could you just come and get me. Edward's really hung over and Alice just got up."

"_I'll be right over," _Bella said.

Jasper leaned up against the wall, staring into space. Things were spiraling out of control so fast that Jasper was feeling dizzy. It had been one week, seven days, one hundred and sixty eight hours...okay, he wasn't exactly sure about the hours but fuck, he didn't like handing over the reins of his life to two women. Especially two women that he might have to sleep with when all was said and done.

"You okay," Alice asked.

"Fine. Bella's picking me up. I should get dressed."

Jasper left Alice standing out in the hall, quickly shutting Edward's door. He was just slipping into his shirt when the bathroom door opened and a very wet, almost naked Edward stumbled out. Jasper's mouth went dry and well, he forgot how to talk, unless grunting counted as a language.

"Uh," Jasper said. He tried to turn away but his legs didn't work either. His eyes were working fine though. They roamed over the long lean muscles of Edward's chest, down the fine line of hair that disappeared into that very low hanging towel that if Edward moved his hand, oh god, the towel would drop and Jasper would probably come in his fucking pants. He needed to get out here now.

"Hey," Edward said, grabbing Jasper by the wrist. "Where are you going?"

Edward was too close, too naked and too...Jasper was getting light headed and any minute he was going to collapse into Edward, knocking him and his towel to the ground.

And that was wrong why?

"Jazz?"

"Bellascomingtogetme," Jasper mumbled. "I gotta go."

"Oh," Edward said, hanging his head. He still hadn't let go of Jasper's wrist. In fact, Jasper thought Edward was gripping it harder. A terrible thought flew into Jasper's head. What if Edward remembered what happened and was getting ready to freak out on Jasper. He couldn't deal with rejection from Edward. Not yet. So Jasper did what anyone in his position would do, he wrenched his arm away from Edward and bolted, yelling a quick goodbye to Alice before racing outside.

Jasper paced around the yard, waiting for Bella to show up. He had enough pent up energy to run all the way home. He tried to clear his mind and not think about everything that happened, but it was hard to just shut down. Somehow, he had managed to enter into another blood pact that involved sex with another girl. Why didn't this happen when Jasper was actually thinking about girls. Now Edward occupied all his thoughts and there wasn't any room in his head for girl parts.

A horn honked and he almost fell over. These girls were going to be the end of him. He ran over to the ugly red truck and jumped in, quickly buckling his seat belt so they could get out of here.

"Hey baby," Riley said.

"Holy fuck," Jasper shouted. "You're not Bella."

"What gave it away," Riley asked, grinning at him and cupping his balls.

"Shut up," Japser gumbled. "Where's Bella?"

"Oh she had to run off with Charlie for something or other so I was recruited to come pick you up. I'm supposed to bring you back to Bella's and we're supposed to wait for her in her room."

Jasper groaned and let his head fall back. He closed his eyes and wished he could start this whole week over, but he would still keep the Edward kissing and maybe Riley's kiss too.

"Are you okay," Riley asked.

"I don't know," Jasper said. "Can I ask you a question."

"You can ask me anything," Riley said.

"How do you know if someone's gay?"

"I usually ask," Riley said.

"You mean there isn't some sort of test or you don't get some weird vibes or anything."

"Well, I suppose sometimes it's obvious, but look at you Jasper, I wouldn't peg you as gay man."

Jasper didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but for now, it was probably good.

"But you knew about me."

"Not for sure...If you remember I asked you if you were into boys."

"Oh yeah."

Riley smiled at him. "Most people don't like to have their sexual preference define them either. You're just you."

"I suppose you're right. I thought maybe there was some sort of big secret that when you declared yourself gay, you automatically knew if someone else was."

"It would be nice if it worked that way, but it doesn't," Riley said. "So are you going to tell me who you are pining after."

Jasper sighed. Did it really matter if Riley knew about Edward. It would be nice to have a normal person to talk to. Alice didn't count because she was Edward's sister and Bella didn't count because she didn't know and there wasn't anyone else who Jasper felt comfortable with.

They pulled into Bella's driveway and parked the truck.

"Edward Cullen," Jasper said as he climbed out of the truck.

"Holy fuck," Riley said. "Does Bella know? Wait that was stupid, of course she doesn't know. Man Jasper, you're in over your fucking head."

"Oh really," Jasper said rolling his eyes. "You don't know the half of it."

"Why don't you fill me in and maybe we can figure out what you should do. Unless you just want to forget about Edward and date me."

Riley cocked his head, smiling sweetly. He really was a cute boy, especially when he smiled.

"Jazz," Riley said.

"What?"

"Um, are you going to tell me what's going on," Riley asked. "Or would you like to do something else."

"Something else?" Jasper repeated. He must be under a spell or something because at the moment he was mesmerized by Riley's lips and the idea of kissing him again. This must be an after effect from Edward. Jasper had been so worked up and then had to shut everything down. It wasn't good for anyone to not bring things to a conclusion.

"Jasper," Riley purred. "If you want to kiss me, you can."

Jasper blinked and stumbled up the stairs, quickly settling himself on Bella's floor before he fell on his face. "Uh...I have two sworn blood pacts with Alice and Bella."

"Riley sat down next to him and leaned back against Bella's bed. "What do these blood pacts involve?"

Jasper groaned and rested his head on Riley's shoulder. "Sex, with virgin girls."

"You do know that most guys would be over the moon with pacts like those," Riley snorted.

"Yes, well, Alice knows I like Edward but she isn't going to interfere unless nothing happens by prom. Then she has the right to step in and, here's the biggie, if she doesn't have a suitable boy by prom, I get to step in and sleep with her. Bella, well, our pact is to lose our virginity and if, well fuck me, both these pacts come due at the same time. I'll be fucking two different girls if none of this shit works out."

Jasper buried his face in his hands and Riley put his arm around his shoulders, hugging him. "Poor Jasper, everyone wants to fuck him. It's sort of hard to feel sorry for you."

A growl came out of Jasper's throat. He didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him. "I didn't ask for your sympathy," Jasper snapped.

"Hey, I'm just teasing you," Riley said, squeezing him tighter. "I'd fucking sleep with you to get you out of the Bella pact."

"I don't think it matters if I lose my virginity. I think it's more about the girls."

Riley laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "You're probably right, but Jazz, you really should tell Bella."

"Fuck, I know, but how?"

"She's your best friend."

"Yes and that's the problem. She wants Edward and I don't know anything about his wants."

"I should lock you all in a room. Maybe you could have one big orgy."

Jasper punched Riley. "Fuck off."

"Too much? Maybe I could lock us three in a room and we could have an orgy."

Jasper's eyes went blurry as pictures of Riley and Edward doing...oooh, so many different things to each other. Would that even be possible? Riley would have to be really flexible. Jesus, there must be something wrong with him. Everytime he had a conversation with someone, it ended up to be about sex.

"You're thinking about it now aren't you," Riley said. "You really are a dirty boy."

"Shut up," Jasper muttered.

They heard a door slam and jumped apart. Riley grinned at Jasper and winked. Jasper was as transparent as glass. They heard another door slam and Bella stomping up the stairs. Jasper needed to get naked Riley and naked Edward out of his brain before his dick exploded.

"Hi boys," Bella said.

"Hi Bella," they both answered.

Riley stood up. "I hate to break up this party but I have to get going."

"Really," Bella said, frowning.

"Yes, my mom is expecting me," Riley said.

"We can give you a ride home," Bella volunteered.

"I live three blocks away. I think I can manage," Riley said, laughing,

"Okay," Bella said and hugged him.

"See you guys later. Jasper give me a shout if you need anything,"

Jasper nodded. His brain still focused on the idea of a threesome with Riley and Edward. He was going to have to punch Riley or something for giving him this idea. It was overwhelming his senses, but it sure would be great to jerk off too.

"Jazz," Bella said, shoving him. "You're a million miles away."

"Sorry, it's been a long fucking weekend."

"About that...how was yours? Any action?"

Oh there was plenty of action, but nothing that Jasper could tell her. It would probably shock her to death.

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine don't, but I didn't have sex with anyone."

"Me neither," Bella groaned and leaned up against him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Since when do you ask for permission?"

"It's a little embarrassing."

"Bella, when we were thirteen, you made me go to the store and buy tampons and read the directions out loud while you were in the bathroom. Nothing you say can be more embarrassing than that."

"I can't believe you remember that," she laughed.

"Kinda hard to forget," Jasper said.

"You can't laugh though," Bella said.

"Never," he said, lacing her fingers with his.

"Is something wrong with me?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Jasper said. "Why?"

"Edward, well...jeesh, I mean, we kissed..."

A loud buzzing noise filled Jasper's ears. Edward had kissed Bella. This wasn't good. He was kissing Bella and kissing Jasper, but Jasper had kissed Alice. Not that he could remember that kiss, but Edward had seen him kissing his sister and he had kissed Riley too. All the wrong people seemed to be kissing. But Edward had kissed him too. Of course, Edward didn't remember it or if he did, he didn't say anything about it. Maybe Jasper's kissing had been terrible.

"What do you think," Bella asked.

"Uh, what?"

Bella punched him. "I said I really wanted to give Edward a blowjob, but I'm not sure what to do. Uh, maybe I could practice on you?"

_FUCK!_

* * *

**Bwahahahahaha...OMG I'm so demented. It really is fun to write this story...the things these kids come up with...so, did ya'll like your surprise? Loved all the reviews...keep up the good work...I lurve you all...next update may take a few more days cuz I'm writing a chapter for the Big Gay Story so I need to focus on that...but don't worry cuz I already started chapter nine...I can't stay away from this Jasper...I'm outta here with visions of Riley and Edward and Jasper...Xo Drizl **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeesh, you guys are really passionate about these boys...so before you lynch me...I'll be moving the story along...you guys just want to get to the boysex...so let's have a look at what Jasper gets himself into next...Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"_What do you think," Bella asked. _

"_Uh, what?" _

_Bella punched him. "I said I really wanted to give Edward a blowjob, but I'm not sure what to do. Uh, maybe I could practice on you?" _

_FUCK! _

**180 Days**

**Chapter 9**

Jasper must have passed out or died or something because there was no way Bella just asked him if she could practice giving a blow job. He was probably still thinking about the threesome with Riley and Edward. That did strange shit to his mind and affected his hearing too.

"Jasper," Bella said. Her hand was on his thigh, creeping up toward his crotch and he suddenly realized she really had asked him to let her suck his dick. His dick twitched which freaked Jasper the fuck out.

"Uh, that's not a good idea Bella," Jasper said, brushing her hand away, scrambling to his feet and racing over to the other side of the room.

"Why not. I must be doing something wrong with Edward because he isn't getting any of my signals," Bella sighed and slumped down to the floor. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Fuck, she was really upset. It was time to man up and be a friend to her. Jasper slowly made his way back over to her, sitting down and sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"Even the kiss wasn't that good. I mean he's a really hot guy so maybe he's just not into me," she sighed.

"Oh come on Bella. There's nothing wrong with you, you're a very pretty girl," Jasper said.

He was treading in deep water here, because his kiss with Edward had been hot, scathing hot and he wanted to talk about it. Could he dare to dream that Edward wanted to kiss him and not Bella. But Edward had been really drunk and maybe he didn't know who the fuck he was kissing on. For all Jasper knew, Edward could have thought he was Bella or someone else.

Bella huffed. "How can you know that I'm a good kisser? It's not like we've ever kissed before."

"I know that, but you have nice lips and shit," Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

Bella sniffled and leaned against him. "This sucks."

"Are you crying?"

"No, well..." she trailed off and swiped at her eyes, turning her head away from him.

"Oh for gods sakes," Jasper groaned and before he had a chance to think about what he was doing, he grabbed Bella's shoulders and jerked her around, smashing his lips against hers.

He tried. He really gave it his best effort, but it was wrong, all sorts of wrong. Jasper pulled away, letting his hands fall limply to his sides. Bella took a deep breath and gaped at him.

"Well, that was..." Jasper cleared his throat and fumbled with the string on his hoodie.

"Disturbing, Jasper. That was really fucking disturbing. Let's never do that again and forget I asked about the other thing."

"Right. Good idea," Jasper readily agreed. He wanted to wipe his mouth. It had been like kissing his fucking sister (if he had one) or an aunt. He did have an aunt and thoughts of kissing her made his balls shrivel.

"What are we going to do if we fail at the blood pact. We'll have to sleep together. I can barely kiss you," Bella moaned.

"We won't fail," Jasper said sternly.

The loud screechy voice was back, scraping its fingernails over a chalkboard and screaming at him to tell Bella about the boy thing. Jasper just couldn't catch a break with anything. The voice started chanting tell her, tell her, tell her...She's your best friend. Tell her, tell her, tell...

"Fucking A! Okay, just shut the fuck up," Jasper shouted, pressing his fingers against his temples.

Bella looked at him like he was certifiably nuts, but he stared back at her and ground his teeth together. It was time to come clean.

"Bella, I need to tell you something and in order for me to say it, you need to turn away from me."

"What? Are you crazy or something?"

Jasper sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Just...Please don't hate me or anything. I don't think I could bear losing your friendship."

"Oh Jazz, it can't be that bad...can it? Oh my god, you fulfilled the pact. Did you sleep with Alice already or worse, couldn't you get it up?"

"No, I didn't sleep with Alice and...I can get it up! For fucks sake Bella, get your mind out of the gutter."

Bella laid her hand on his shoulder. "We've been best friends forever, Jazz. You can tell me anything."

"Please, turn your back or something. I can't look at you and say the words," he begged.

"Christ Jasper, you're freaking me out a bit," Bella said, but she did what he asked and turned her back to him.

He took a deep breath, trying not to think too much about what he was about to do. This had not been a part of his plan. Who was he kidding, he didn't have a fucking plan. There was no easy way to say so he just blurted it out.

"Bella, I like boys."

Bella stiffened and let her hand slip off his shoulder.

"Bells," Jasper said quietly.

Fuck, he wanted to take the words back. Should he say just kidding and start laughing hysterically. That stupid voice was shouting something about being true to yourself. Stupid fucking voice.

"What did you say," she squeaked.

Jasper couldn't tell if she was mad or upset or confused or...he couldn't read her at all. If she hated him...he might actually fucking cry.

"You're gonna make me say it again aren't you," Jasper groaned.

"Did you say you like boys?"

"Yes, I like boys," Jasper muttered looking at the floor.

"Really?"

"Pretty sure."

"Is there a specific boy you have in mind," Bella asked.

"Um, not really," Jasper lied. He wasn't ready to disclose the fact that his crush was Edward. The liking boys was enough to start with. He needed to see if Bella was going to stick with him.

She turned around and focused her brown eyes on him. "But Alice told me you two were tight?"

"Oh, she's my fake girlfriend," Jasper said.

"She knows?"

"Um, she guessed. I think she can read minds or some shit," Jasper said.

"You do realize that you still cannot back out of the blood pact."

"I just told you I like boys and you're worried about that fucking blood pact? I thought you'd be grossed out and tell me to fuck off."

Bella laughed and hugged him. "You're my best friend and who you like doesn't change anything. You're still you."

Jasper felt his shoulders drop down to normal level. He hadn't realized they had been up around his ears, but he wondered if she would say that if he told her it was Edward who he liked.

"Oh thank god," he said.

"But we have to discuss the pact again. Having sex with a boy...well, what do you consider sex?"

"Jeezus, Bella," Jasper hissed. "I can't believe you need this shit outlined."

"Well, I don't know what you think, but I consider losing your virginity means going all the way. Either you get penetrated or you do the penetrating."

Jasper felt his entire body turn bright red. He was willing to bet his fucking knees were blushing.

Jasper started laughing. He sounded a bit hysterical. He should write this shit down, because years from now, no one would believe this conversation ever took place. Who was he kidding, if he repeated this conversation tomorrow, no one would believe it. They started out with Bella negotiating practicing blow jobs on him to defining the parameters of sex acts.

"Seriously, Bella, I just told you that I'm gay and you're talking about me fucking or getting fucked."

"Well, yeah," she snorted and giggled, leaning into his shoulder. "Jazz, have you kissed a boy?"

_Fuck_.

Since he didn't know if Edward knew that he was kissing him...that didn't even make any sense. But until Jasper knew the truth behind Edward's kiss, he was just going to disregard it...sort of...because thinking about the kiss made his lips tingle and his other bits swell. It was hard to stay focused on this conversation. Kissing. They had been talking about kissing. He could claim Riley's kiss.

"Yes."

Bella squealed and bounced up on her knees. "Who, oh tell me. I bet it was fucking hot. I mean, just because I didn't like kissing you, I've watched you kiss and you're fucking hot."

"You've watched me kiss someone?"

"Yeah, I snuck some peeks when you were dating girls and fuck...how could you do it so well and not even like it?"

She giggled again.

"It wasn't easy," Jasper said.

"Hey let's watch some gay porn," Bella said, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Bella, I'm not fucking watching porn with you."

What was wrong with this girl. He didn't know her at all.

"Why not? I could make some popcorn. I'm sure we could find some free stuff on the internet."

"Your dad's a cop," Jasper shouted. "He's probably spying on us right now and I'm going to end up in jail or something."

"You need to loosen up Jasper. How are you going to have sex with a boy, if you don't even know what's going on."

"Who said I didn't..."

He snapped his mouth shut and folded his arms over his chest. Jasper wasn't going to discuss this anymore. If and when the time came to have sex with a guy he would know what to do. Maybe. Okay, not so much, but he still wasn't watching porn with Bella or so he thought but thirty minutes later Bella was munching popcorn and searching the internet for gay porn.

"It looks painful," she said, tilting her head. "You should take some yoga classes, Jazz. It looks like you have to be very bendy. That fucking guy is almost bent in half."

Jasper didn't want to admit that Bella was right. He didn't think his legs would stretch that far and all the cocks on this website looked fucking gigantic.

"There's not a lot of kissing. They just fuck," Jasper said, furrowing his brow. He wanted kissing and more touching.

Bella stopped the video and started a different one.

"This one looks better. They still have some clothes on," Bella said.

Jasper watched as the boys on the screen kissed each other, lips slowly parting and tongues meeting. Hands slid under clothing, touching and caressing. This was much better, except now Jasper was getting hot under the collar and tight in his crotch.

"I have to go," Jasper said, standing up and pulling his sweatshirt down.

"Oh come on," Bella whined. "We're just getting to the good part and we still haven't planned our attack out."

"What attack?"

"You need to find a boy you like and I need to figure out how to give a blow job. Hey, you need to know how to give one too."

Bella was silent for a few seconds and then she giggled manically, rubbing her hands together.

"I have a great idea," Bella shouted and jumped up, running over to her nightstand. She dug around in the drawer and pulled out a very large pink thing, which she thrust into Jasper's face.

"What the fuck, Bella," Jasper shouted and pushed her arm away. "Can't you just watch a video?"

Jasper was not going to...jesus christ...his best friend had her own personal toy. He tried to not be horrified, but he didn't think he was doing a very good job. He needed to get the fuck out of here.

"Seriously Bells, I have to go," Jasper said, but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Oh come on, quit being a baby," Bella laughed, swinging the pink dick in front of his face again.

Jasper spluttered, not knowing what to say. What does one say when your best friend is holding a gigantic pink cock in front of your face?

Bella giggled and turned back to the computer when the boys on the screen started groaning and yelling stuff like 'yeah baby, ride that dick.'

"Do guys really like dirty talk like that?"

"How would I know," Jasper grumbled.

Bella decided to pull Jasper back down to the floor so they were sitting in front of her laptop again. The video ended with both boys screaming 'fuck yeah baby' and coming almost simultaneously. Both he and Bella sat in silence as the video blinked off. She then searched for one that showed a guy getting sucked off.

The first one Bella picked was some guy deep throating a huge dick. Both Bella and Jasper gasped and she immediately turned it off and searched for another video.

"That must take practice," Bella said with wide eyes. "I'd probably barf and I'm pretty sure that would be a total turnoff."

Jasper thought about it for a moment and then quickly nodded his head. He did not want barf on his dick, but having it swallowed to the root would probably feel fucking awesome. Jasper shuddered and shifted his half hard dick, quickly thinking about the kiss with Bella to get himself under control.

The boys on the computer screen were moaning, getting Jasper's attention again. Bella had the dildo up to her mouth and was imitating the boy on the screen. It was more than disturbing, so Jasper focused all his attention on the boys on the screen. The boy receiving the blowjob had his head thrown back and was moaning loudly. Jasper disappeared into his head, thinking about Edward's lips wrapped around his cock.

Bella poked Jasper in the side. "Here, it's your turn. I cleaned it off."

Jasper was still lost in his thoughts of Edward so the pink dick ended up in his hand. Of course, at that moment, Bella's bedroom door opened and Edward stepped into the room. Jasper told himself he was halluncinating and it was a damn fine one at that. He had it down to the exact way Edward raked his hands through his hair, but then Edward cleared his throat and Jasper realized that he was real and looking at Jasper holding a pink fucking dick in his hand. He threw it under Bella's bed, but he was pretty sure Edward saw everything.

The boys on the computer screen were still going at it, with one shouting 'yes, yes, suck my cock. I'm so close.' Edward's eyes slid sideways to stare at the screen.

Jasper wanted to crawl under Bella's bed with the pink dildo. Bella slammed the laptop shut and a heavy silence settled over the room.

"Jasper, I really need to talk to you," Edward whispered. "Can we go somewhere."

* * *

**Bwhahahaha...the cockblocking bitch is back! But on the bright side...Edward is back and he wants to talk...you all got your way and Jazz told Bella he likes boys...thanks for all the reviews...I read them all and seriously, I really do appreciate them. They help me get through my real life when I get a very nice rejection from a literary agent telling me I'm a very skillful writer and the story premise is interesting, BUT...Meh...! Now, I must rush off and write my chapter for the Big Gay Story. I'm outta here...Xo Drizl **


	10. Chapter 10

**Jeesh, Fanfic been a fecking bitch lately...but I finally got this chapter loaded up...so erm, let's find out what Edward wanted to talk to Jasper about hmmm...shall we...let's read...**

* * *

_Edward cleared his throat and Jasper realized that he was real and looking at Jasper holding a pink fucking dick in his hand. He threw it under Bella's bed, but he was pretty sure Edward saw everything. _

_The boys on the computer screen were still going at it, with one shouting 'yes, yes, suck my cock. I'm so close.'_

_Jasper wanted to crawl under Bella's bed with the pink dildo. Bella slammed the laptop shut and a heavy silence settled over the room. _

"_Jasper, I really need to talk to you," Edward whispered. "Can we go somewhere."_

**180 Days**

**Chapter 10**

Jasper's eyes widened and he gulped. He couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but he was ready to face the music. He had told Bella that he liked boys and lived through it and now for some reason, Edward wanted to have a chat. This was turning out to be a very strange day. Actually, this whole week had been nothing short of freaky. It must be all the blood pacts. They had altered the universe or some shit and the fucking things had barely started.

Bella's eyes were wide as she looked from Jasper to Edward and back again. It sorta looked like she was at a tennis match. Jasper didn't know what she was thinking and he didn't know if he wanted to know either. He couldn't even keep things straight in his brain anymore. No wonder his life was so screwed up.

"So," Bella said carefully. "What's going on?"

Edward looked at Jasper and then back at Bella and well, Jasper decided that he was the tennis ball and maybe they would hit him out of bounds so he could roll away.

"Nothing's going on, Bella," Edward said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just need to talk to Jasper about a few things. It's not a big deal."

Not a big deal? Edward was going to... Jasper didn't know what Edward was going to do and it was driving him crazy.

"I need to talk to you too," Edward said, smiling at Bella.

What was the smile for? If Edward asked to have a threesome with Bella he was going to fling himself off the nearest cliff. It was okay to think about Riley joining in, but this was getting way out of hand. Of course, he could always suggest one big orgy and get all this pacts out of the way in one evening.

Jasper started to inch his way to the door. He didn't want to be in there if the shit hit the fan. This was between Bella and Edward. He had one foot out her bedroom door when he ran into Charlie.

"Hello Jasper. How are you," Charlie said.

"Um," Jasper stuttered.

Jasper had lost the power of speech. Charlie had been home...fuck, Charlie was home when Jasper and his daughter were watching boy porn and well, Jasper wasn't exactly sure what they had been doing with that pink thing. If Charlie only knew. Did Charlie know? Maybe he was going to arrest Jasper for corrupting his daughter. Wait, it was Bella's laptop and her dildo and her idea to watch porn and jeezus, Jasper was going to have a fucking heart attack and drop dead any moment.

"I see the Cullen boy found you two," Charlie said.

"Um..."

"I hear you have big plans for next weekend."

"Uh..."

Plans? Jasper didn't know about any plans for next weekend.

"You don't look well, son. Maybe you should sit down," Charlie said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Jasper Whitlock, you get back in here right now," Bella shrieked.

Charlie snickered. "Ah, the sweet sounds of an upset woman. You better get back in there before she gets really mad."

Charlie was laughing at him. Jasper couldn't breathe and Charlie was laughing at him. He was having a fucking heart attack and the chief of police could do nothing but laugh. The whole world was fucked up.

"JASPER!"

"Good Luck, kid," Charlie said. "Tell Bells, I have to go to work."

Jasper wondered if he should ask for sanctuary or whatever you call it when you needed protection from someone. Maybe you needed to be in a church for that shit, but Charlie probably had a gun or at least a large stick somewhere nearby.

"What are you doing," Bella said suddenly appearing in the doorway. Jasper cringed.

"Um, your dad...work," Jasper muttered as he shuffled back into Bella's room.

Edward was sitting on the bed with his hands folded in his lap.

"Jasper Whitlock, I cannot believe you didn't tell me. We were sitting in here for an hour and you never said anything."

"Uh..."

Fuck, what didn't he tell her? His list of secrets was so fucking long. Jasper told her that he liked boys, so that couldn't be it. He hadn't told her about his fake girlfriend and their pact, but he didn't think Edward knew about that unless Alice hald told him. He hadn't told her about the kiss with Riley. She knew about a boy kiss, but not who and Edward didn't know about that unless Riley or Alice told him. Fuck...or maybe Edward just told Bella that Jasper had attacked him and the whole thing made him sick.

Jasper chewed on his lip, waiting for everything to come crashing down on his head.

"Well," Bella said tapping her foot. "I'm waiting."

"Um..."

Jasper's phone rang and he was literally, saved by the bell.

"Uh, I'll just take this outside," he said, walking calmly out the door. Right as if Jasper was calm. He was a fucking mess, so he bolted and almost fell down the stairs.

"Hello," he gasped when he made it downstairs.

"_Jasper," _Alice said_. "What's going on? I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" _

"Interrupt what," Jasper asked.

"_Oh, you know. You're out of breath and I know Edward's with you," _Alice said, with a lilt in her voice.

"Shut up, Alice," Jasper shouted into the phone.

"_Calm down Jasper. Edward asked me where you and Bella were at so I told him," _Alice said.

Calm down, as if.

"_Did he tell Bella about the trip to the cabin next weekend," _Alice asked.

"What trip," Jasper asked.

"_Don't you know? I thought Edward already asked you. He told me he was going to talk to you last night." _

"He was a little drunk last night," Jasper snapped.

"_Oh yeah," _Alice laughed.

"Jasper," Bella's voice rang out.

"I gotta go," Jasper said.

"_Call me later. I've got some plans for the weekend that might help you." _

Just what Jasper needed, more fucking plans. He trudged back up the stairs, grumbling about plans and pacts and fake girlfriends and best friends and stupid boys.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me," Bella said again. "I mean it's going to be epic."

"Yeah epic," he repeated. Jasper had no clue what the fuck she was talking about.

"I didn't ask you did I," Edward said softly.

"Ask me what," Jasper said.

"Next weekend a bunch of us are going up to my parents' cabin and I'd like you join us. I thought I said something last night, but I guess I didn't," Edward said.

Jasper wanted to tell him they didn't do a whole hell of a lot of talking, but he snapped his mouth shut and shook his head.

Edward ran his hand through his hair and looked at the floor. Bella was talking a mile a minute about stuff they could do and what she needed to pack and some other shit that Jasper didn't care about. All he could do was stare at Edward's pouty red lips and wonder if he was ever going to get the chance to kiss him again.

Bella's phone rang and Jasper thought this would be a good time to escape.

"I'm gonna get out of here," Jasper said to Edward.

Edward looked up and nodded. Bella was squealing and laughing now.

"I think she's talking to Alice," Edward said.

Edward stood up and Bella glanced over at them.

"We're heading out," Jasper said.

"Hang on a sec," Bella said as she moved the phone away from her ear, rushing over Jasper and giving him a giant hug.

"Thank you for trusting me with your secret," she whispered.

He hugged her back and felt the guilt from all the other secrets pounding against his skull. Some best friend he was.

"See ya later, Bells," Jasper said,forcing a smile to his lips.

She hugged Edward too and Jasper felt a rush of jealousy surge through him when she kissed Edward on the cheek. At least it hadn't been on the mouth, Jasper may have down something stupid like throw something at them or worse, wrench Edward out of Bella's arms, push him up against the wall and shove _his_ tongue down Edward's throat.

Jasper's vision went blurry again and feelings from last night attacked his body. He did not need to get hard right now, so he thought about Bella and her toy. He coughed and walked out of Bella's room, stumbling down the stairs and out the door. He needed some fresh air.

"Hey" Edward said grabbing the sleeve of his shirt. "I don't have to be home yet. Do you want to hang out for awhile?"

Hang out with Edward? Of course he wanted to hang out and do things with Edward, just probably not the things Edward had in mind.

"Sure, my mom is probably still sleeping," Jasper said.

"Oh right, she's a nurse," Edward said.

"Yeah, works the night shift," Jasper said,

"So, is your dad around," Edward asked.

"Nah, he died when I was five," Jasper said.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Edward said, kicking the ground.

"Why? How could you know? It was just a question," Jasper said, smiling at him.

Edward smiled back and Jasper got a whole hell of a lot warmer.

They spent the rest of the afternoon driving around town, with Jasper playing tour guide. They stopped at the park and shot baskets with some other guys from school, ate at the diner and just hung out. Jasper figured if this was all he was getting from Edward, he could live with being his friend. It would hurt to see him with Bella or any other girl, but Jasper couldn't make Edward like boys.

Edward hadn't mentioned last night at all and Jasper was scared to bring it up. He didn't want to make Edward feel uncomfortable if he did remember something and Jasper didn't want to tell him what happened if he didn't remember. God, why the fuck was everything so confusing all the time?

Edward pulled into Jasper's driveway and shut the car off. They talked for a few more minutes about school and their classes until Jasper figured he should probably let Edward get home.

"Thanks for the ride and shit," Jasper said as he started to climb out of the car.

"Hey Jazz," Edward said.

"Yeah," Jasper said bending to look back into the car.

"Can I come in," Edward asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Fuck yeah," Jasper almost shouted or maybe he did. He really didn't want to let Edward go yet. This was the first time they had spent time alone and he still hadn't thought of a way to bring last night up. Maybe he should get Edward drunk again. No, that was not a good idea. Jasper wanted to know the truth. He didn't want things clouded up with booze. There was too many questions from the past weekend.

Edward followed Jasper up to his room where they decided to play some video games. Killing things helped Jasper relax and not think about sex. His dick needed a fucking break.

when the game ended with Edward shouting at the screen. Jasper chuckled.

"Well fuck," Edward said. "I'm usually much better, but for some reason I can't concentrate."

"Yeah it's been a wild week," Jasper agreed.

Edward set his controller on the floor and stared at Jasper.

Jasper swallowed hard and tried to look away, but Edward's green eyes were mesmerizing, hypnotizing. He could fucking dive right in to those pools of green and never come up for air again.

"Do you know why I haven't been able to concentrate, Jasper," Edward asked.

Was Edward moving closer to him? It must be wishful thinking or yearning.

"Er, no," Jasper said. Okay, he squeaked because he didn't know what was going on, He knew what he wanted to be going on, but fuck, nothing had really gone right this week and this was probably his fucked up, pact ridden mind playing tricks on him again.

"You Jasper," Edward's finger came to rest on his chin. "I've been thinking about you."

Faint, Jasper felt faint.

"Me?" Okay now that was just embarrassing. He voice sounded like it belonged to a little girl.

Edward was now so close to him that his breath drifted across Jasper's cheek. All he had to do was lean forward just a teeny, tiny bit and he could brush his lips against Edward's mouth but his body wasn't cooperating. He was frozen in place.

"Yes, you, Jasper," Edward said firmly. His fingers drifted across Jasper's cheek and all the air Jasper had been holding in his lungs gushed out.

Jasper tried to say something but he didn't know what to say. He was almost positive that Edward said he had been thinking about him.

"I remember last night, Jasper," Edward whispered, his tongue flicking out to touch Jasper ear. Edward moved closer and Jasper felt his hand drift down his arm to his thigh. Who know a simple touch could be such a fucking turn-on.

"Jasper," Edward whispered again.

"What," Jasper panted.

"Do you remember?"

"Fuck yeah," Jasper said all breathy. God, that even sounded hot. Jasper's brain had turned to liquid and he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. Fuck, Bella had been right! He should have paid more attention to that porn. Those boys knew the right moves and apparently Edward knew what he was doing. Edward was placing tiny kisses on his jaw but Jasper wanted those lips on his mouth.

"Edward," Jasper...well, he fucking whined. "Please."

Edward pushed him away, holding him at arm's length, staring hard at him.

Well, that didn't fucking work. Jasper wanted to get closer, not further away.

"Are you sure about this? I thought you were with Alice. Well, first I thought you were with Bella and then I thought maybe it was Riley, but..."

Jasper shut Edward up by placing his lips against Edward's mouth. You couldn't really call it a kiss, because they both stayed frozen, but Jasper decided he never wanted to move ever again.

For the first time in a week, he felt fucking great...

* * *

**I think I have most of you figured out...you just want the boys together, alone, all the time...with maybe a bit of Riley thrown in...so I decided not to torture you anymore...I gave you an awkward boy kiss so review and maybe next chapter you'll get more...or not...because it's my story and sometimes, I like to be a cockblockin' bitch cuz seriously, I'm still trying to get my hands in Jasper's pants...muwahahahaha...OH and I love to read your reviews...yelling at me for causing you to snort in restaurants or libraries or in front of your family...they all make me gigglesnort! BTW, I finished my chapter for the Big Gay Story...I think it's chapter 12, so I think it will be up in two weeks. Just enough time for you to catch up on the story...I did my sweet Jasper's POV...Anyways...have a great day...I'm outta here...Xo Drizl **


	11. Chapter 11

**Damn! You reviewers are smart...I should have used a dream sequence and cock-blocked everybody...Bwahahaha...more than one of you threatened me with violence if I made this into a dream...I would never do that (snicker)...shall we see what happened with the boys...let's read...Oh...and if you somehow just absently stumbled into this chapter...it's boyxboy lovin' so if that ain't your cup of tea don't say I didn't warn ya! **

**

* * *

**

_Edward pushed him away, holding him at arm's length, staring hard at him._

_Well, that didn't fucking work. Jasper wanted to get closer, not further away._

_"Are you sure about this? I thought you were with Alice. Well, first I thought you were with Bella and then I thought maybe it was Riley, but..."_

_Jasper shut Edward up by placing his lips against Edward's mouth. You couldn't really call it a kiss, because they both stayed frozen, but Jasper decided he never wanted to move ever again._

_For the first time in a week, he felt fucking great..._

**180 Days **

**Chapter 11**

Edward pulled away first and Jasper mourned the loss for a few moments, licking his lips and enjoying the taste that lingered.

"So," Edward stammered. "Does that mean you aren't with my sister or Riley?"

"Yes...wait um, no...fuck, I'm not with either," Jasper said nervously. "What about you and Bella?"

Jasper held his breath because he wasn't sure what the answer would be and if Edward said he was with Bella...well, Jasper wasn't going to be the other er, man. Or maybe he already was the other person. The thought horrified him and turned him on a little, which made him think he was a total pervert.

"No, but I think she would like to be with me and I thought I wanted to be with her, but then you showed up and...fuck, I'm not very good at this," Edward said, lowering his head.

Confusion swept through the room.

"Are you even gay," Jasper blurted out. He needed to know. That was a very important piece of information in Jasper's eyes.

"I don't know," Edward confessed. "You're the first guy I've ever kissed, that I've wanted to kiss before, so this is all new. I had a girlfriend before we came to Forks."

Jasper sighed, putting a little more space between them.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed that...I shouldn't have kissed you," Jasper said, frowning.

"What!" Edward shrieked a little and it startled Jasper. "I wasn't looking for an apology. Jeez, I'm totally fucking this up."

Edward's brow furrowed and Jasper wanted to reach over and smooth out the creases with his finger. Jasper has no idea whether it was his turn to speak or if he should just keep his mouth shut. Edward raked his hand through his already messed up hair and Jasper had to put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing. Edward looked like he had been writhing around in someone's bed for hours. It was a little more than stupid for Jasper to think about Edward tangled in sheets, so he is forced himself to think about that stupid pink cock again. Bella should be punished for showing him that thing, although it did help ease the tightness in his groin.

"Jazz," Edward whispered.

The way his name fell from Edward's lips made Jasper look right into those green eyes. He could barely hold back from pouncing on Edward.

"Edward," Jasper breathed.

"I don't know how to do this. I've only been with girls, but I'd like to try. You may have to take the lead though."

Edward's face flushed and he quickly closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jasper couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. "You think I know what the hell I'm doing?"

"Don't you," Edward asked, meeting Jasper's eyes again.

For about two seconds, Jasper actually considered lying to Edward, telling him that he'd had loads of boyfriends and even fucked a few girls, but in the end he couldn't find the right words to create the lie.

"You're only the second boy I've kissed," Jasper said.

"Second?"

Did Jasper just admit to Edward that he'd kissed someone else? Was his brain malfunctioning? He needed to think before he opened his mouth.

"Who was it," Edward asked.

Of course he would ask, but Jasper didn't really want to tell Edward because he still wanted to hang out with Riley, but he didn't want Edward to think there was anything going on between Riley and him, unless Edward had the idea of that threesome. Jasper was turning into a perverted little fuck. Those pacts had altered his mind so now he thought of nothing but sex. He was going to flunk out of school because it was hard to concentrate when one had a fucking boner all day long.

"No," Edward said suddenly, peeking through his lashes at Jasper. "Forget I asked that. It's none of my business. I'm sure you don't want a list of the girls I've been with."

Good fucking gods, there was a list? What would Edward think if Jasper told him he was a virgin?

"So," Edward said. "Do you want to try this?"

Jasper wanted to ask what _this _was? Were they going to try and be boyfriends or friends with benefits or dammit, there were just too many labels. Was he going to have to break up with his fake girlfriend and who would they tell? Certainly they were not going to start holding hands and kissing in the hallway at school. Jasper wasn't ready for that shit. But one look at Edward's face and Jasper forgot that he wasn't ready, he would hold Edward's hand in the middle of the fucking street and sing songs about how nice it was to kiss those red lips.

"We can take it really slow or you know not at all," Edward stammered, looking more than a little nervous.

"I want to try," Jasper said.

Edward's shoulders dropped a little and he sighed. "Good," he murmured.

They both let out huge breaths of air, but Jasper didn't know what to do at the moment. He didn't think it would be right to launch himself at the boy. They were going to take it slow, but Edward expected Jasper to take the lead. Jeesh, right at this moment, he almost wished that his phone would ring or Bella would come bursting into the room, shouting something totally inappropriate.

Jasper picked at his nails and consciously avoided looking at Edward, until he couldn't take the confining silence anymore.

"Edward," Jasper said shyly. "Can we try that kiss again?"

This time it was Edward who appeared over excited as his eyes lit up and he licked his lips. Jasper thrilled at the moment.

"Fuck yeah,"Edward said, inching back toward Jasper.

Jasper's stomach flipped over and then slid down to his knees. This would be their first official kiss and it seemed that nothing was going to interrupt them. No Alice or Riley. No Bella or anyone else who could cock block this kiss. Jasper was the only one who could fuck it up and it sort of terrified him, but he wanted this so bad.

He moved closer to the middle of the bed, rising up on his knees so he hovered over Edward. Those green eyes were going to be the death of him, because the way Edward was looking at him made him want to fucking tackle the boy and try to fuck him into tomorrow. Jasper rolled his eyes and gave Edward a tiny smile.

"I wanna do this right," Jasper said as he slid his fingers over the slightly scruffy jaw. Edward closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, groaning quietly. Jasper's entire body tensed with anticipation as he moved his fingers into Edward's hair and nuzzled his nose against that same sharp jaw. He inhaled, memorizing the scent that was Edward with a little mix of lotion or soap or deodorant or whatever Edward used.

"Oh god," Edward groaned. It startled Jasper because he really hadn't done anything yet. He didn't think he was doing anything wrong because Edward's hands were gliding up his arms, trying to pull him closer.

Jasper's hands moved down to grip Edward's biceps, pulling him up on his knees so they were eye to eye. This was it...fucking hell, Jasper was a nervous wreck, but he wasn't backing out now. He leaned forward, licked his lips and whispered against Edward's lips.

"Is this okay," Jasper murmured.

It must have been because Edward grabbed Jasper and slammed their mouths together. So much for being gentle. And that was the last coherent thought to fill Jasper's mind, because when Edward's tongue sneaked out and tangled with his, Jasper was gone.

It was wet and a bit sloppy with bumping noses and clinking teeth, but it was the best thing that Jasper had ever felt. Every few minutes they came up for air before lips were again connected. Jasper thigh muscles were starting to burn, so he pulled Edward down to the bed. They were still attached at the lips so it wasn't the most graceful move, but Jasper was past the point of caring about anything except the boy who was currently sucking on his tongue.

Jasper suddenly realized he was the hardest he had ever been in his life until Edward rolled on top of him and there was direct contact, well through their jeans, but fucking hell, if Edward didn't grind his dick right into Jasper.

Stars danced in front of his eyes and he flipped Edward over who in turn rolled again and then thankfully, they fell off the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Laughter filled the bedroom as Edward tried to sit up. Jasper groaned when Edward's knee dragged over his rock hard dick.

"Sorry," Edward said sheepishly as he sat up. "I could rub it and make it feel better."

Jasper wasn't sure he had heard right, but it was obvious that his dick understood as it pulsed painfully against the buttons of his jeans.

"I'm teasing Jazz," Edward said as he softly kissed Jasper on the cheek.

Before Jasper could gather his words together, Edward's phone rang.

"It's my mom," Edward said as he answered.

Jasper figured it was time for Edward to get home and in the back of his mind, he was a tiny bit relieved, unlike his dick, who throbbed with anger at being neglected. Jasper turned his back on Edward and tried to discreetly shift it into a more comfortable position, which Jasper already knew wasn't possible.

He took a deep breath and tried to conjure up images of Bella sucking on that pink dildo and just as his heart rate was coming down, Edward came up behind him and slid his arms around Jasper's waist.

"I have to go home," Edward whispered, blowing softly across Jasper's ear. "Do you want me to pick up for school tomorrow?"

Jasper wanted to shout yes, fuck yes, but maybe they should play it cool and besides, Bella always picked him up.

"Sure," Jasper's mouth said before his brain was finished thinking.

Edward squeezed him tighter and Jasper could feel Edward's cock pressing up against his backside. He had to tense all his muscles to keep from pushing back and grinding against Edward. He turned in Edward's arms and kissed him.

"Jazz," Edward mumbled, making Jasper's lips tingle.

"Hmmm," Jasper answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Edward said, untangling himself from Jasper.

Jasper nodded and couldn't help the smile that spread over his face when Edward grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs. Edward leaned in for another kiss and things started to get out of control rather quickly. It took all of Jasper's strength to give Edward a gentle shove out the front door.

As Edward pulled away from his house, Jasper waved and shook his head.

"Holy fuck," he groaned, sinking down to the kitchen floor and leaning back against the door. Today had been interesting and eye-opening and now he should call Bella and confess, but he wasn't ready to share this with anyone yet. Whatever the hell _this _was. Besides he had urgent matters to take care of at the moment and those matters were so urgent that he wasn't going to make it up the stairs, so he popped his jeans open and whipped his aching cock out.

"Jeezus," Jasper moaned. His cock was dripping with precome, making it simple to get his hand going. His eyes fluttered shut and his legs dropped open as he thought about the kissing and the feeling that shot through his body when Edward's hard dick rubbed against his. And that was when they were covered with material. What would it be like when it was skin to...

"Jasper," Bella shouted, banging on the door.

His eyes snapped open, but he was too far gone and he came in his hand with a muffled cry. Didn't anyone stay in their own house anymore? Did they all have to come rushing into Jasper's house, interrupting him jerking off.

"Coming," he yelled, trying to make his voice sound like it was coming from another room. Coming? If she only knew.

The doorknob was twisting and Bella was trying to shove the door open at the same time Jasper was trying to shove his spent cock back into his pants.

"Something's in front of the door," Bella said.

"Yeah, it's me," Jasper said as he yanked his shirts over his still open pants. He also had a hand full of jizz. And Jasper had thought this day was going to end on a high note. He finally got far enough away from the door so Bella could push it open.

"What are you doing on the floor," she asked.

It really was a logical question but Jasper had no answer. "Hey, you brought pizza. I'm starving."

He almost reached out for the box but hurriedly shoved his come-filled hand into his pocket, twisting and turning it so he could scrape most of the spunk from his hand.

_Fucking gross!_

"Are you okay," Bella asked. "You looked really flushed."

She stared at him for a few seconds before she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Ohmygod, do you have company? I'm so sorry for interrupting."

"What," Jasper squeaked. "There's no one here. You just missed Edward."

Bella's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Holy fuck! What the hell happened to his rule about thinking before he opened his mouth. It was probably better if he never spoke again.

"Did he say anything about me," Bella asked.

"Er, not really," Jasper said, turning the water on in the sink. "We didn't talk much."

"What?"

Fuck...Jasper was such a fucking idiot. "We were playing video games," he shouted. "Can we just eat, I'm really hungry."

The pizza tasted like cardboard but Jasper managed to eat several pieces. It was easy not to talk when your mouth was stuffed full of food. He listened to Bella talk excitedly about the upcoming trip to the Cullen cabin, but thankfully, she didn't mention the pact.

When Bella left, she gave him a hug and sniffed at his neck, wrinkling her nose. Did you change deodorant or something?"

"No," Jasper said. That was a weird thing to ask.

"Hmmm, you don't smell like you," Bella said.

Jasper's jaw tightened.

"Whatever," Bella said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, uh, I don't need a ride tomorrow."

"Really," Bella said, tilting her head.

"Uh, Edward's coming to pick me up so he can tell me what I need to bring for the trip."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and skipped down the steps, waving at Jasper as she drove away.

"Jesusfuckingchrist," Jasper moaned. "Fucking pants are covered in jizz, Bella is sniffing me and I need another shower."

By the time Jasper got in bed it was close to midnight. He wasn't going to be able to cover up his relationship with Edward much longer. He wasn't a good liar and there was so much shit he was hiding from people that he was having trouble remembering who knew what. Tomorrow would be day 175 of the pacts. He fell asleep, dreaming about fucking faceless people in rooms filled with sneering girls and giggling boys.

He needed to fix all this fucking shit before he went mad.

* * *

**Bwahahahaha...Okay so most of you should be happy because there was a little action...I just couldn't have them fuck right away because it would sort of end the story...and seriously, not everyone fucks the first time you realize you like each other...I'll be waiting for the reviews...I'm gonna try and write some hetro shizz tonight...oh and if any of you are Harry Potter/Draco fans...Run don't walk...go read Not All Who Wander Are Lost...just an awesome fucking story! Boy, I'm saying fuck a lot tonight...Have a great day or night wherever you are...I'm outta here Xo Drizl **


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings slash lovers...glad most of you understand why our boys aren't fucking like bunnies yet...this is a little longer chapter than usual...woohoo...I was inspired when I found out this little fic was mentioned over at the Perv Pack Smut Shack...more peeps have jumped on for this bumpy, funny ride! Alright...I know...shut the fuck up and let's read...**

**

* * *

**

_By the time Jasper got in bed it was close to midnight. He wasn't going to be able to cover up his relationship with Edward much longer. He wasn't a good liar and there was so much shit he was hiding from people that he was having trouble remembering who knew what. Tomorrow would be day 175 of the pacts. He fell asleep, dreaming about fucking faceless people in rooms filled with sneering girls and giggling boys. _

_He needed to fix all this fucking shit before he went mad. _

**180 Days **

**Chapter 12**

When Jasper woke up on day 174 (yeah, he counted wrong and it was really day 174) he didn't feel rested at all, instead he felt like he had been trampled by several bulls or maybe a herd of buffalo.

He managed to get dressed and make it downstairs with about seven minutes before Edward was supposed to pick him up.

"Jasper, are you okay," his mother asked when she looked up from her newspaper.

"It was a long week, Mom," Jasper said wearily.

"Is there anything you want to talk about," his mother said, eyeing him.

The sound of the doorbell saved Jasper from having to answer that question.

"Since when does Bella ring the bell," his mother asked.

"I'm riding to school with Edward Cullen today," Jasper answered as he opened the door to a very hot looking Edward Cullen wearing black jeans and a gray shirt. HIs copper hair was still damp and his cheeks were flushed. Jasper wiped his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling.

"Mom, this is Edward Cullen," Jasper said.

"We've met already. Hi Ms. Whitlock," Edward said, smiling at Jasper's mother.

"Hello Edward," she said smiling back at him.

Jasper rolled his eyes. What would his mother say if she knew that Jasper was crushing on Edward so hard that it was almost suffocating him.

"We gotta go," Jasper mumbled. "Later Mom."

"Have a good day," she called after them.

Jasper couldn't get to the car fast enough. Jeesh, he was probably going to have to talk to his mother about his epiphany and that didn't sound like any fucking fun. What if she hated him, but then he felt Edward's hand on his knee and he didn't think anyone could hate him for making Edward his choice.

"Hmm," Jasper sighed.

Good lord he sounded like a lovesick tween girl again.

"Hi," Edward said softly.

"Hi," Jasper said back, feeling his face redden. It was like he didn't know how to act around Edward, which was probably because Jasper didn't know what they were. Not that he needed a label but a general idea would have been nice. And really, he wanted to lean over the counsel and kiss Edward, but he didn't need the entire school to see it.

The rest of the week passed by with nothing more than brief touches and a few stolen kisses. They talked on the phone in the evening or texted each other. Alice gave him strange looks and tried to get him to admit that there was something going on between him and Edward, but Jasper wanted to keep it between them for a while longer. If Edward wanted to tell his sister, Jasper would be okay with that, but he wasn't going to out Edward to Alice even if she was his fake girlfriend. Riley winked a lot at him, telling Jasper that if he needed to talk about anything, well Riley was a very good listener and he knew a lot of things. Jasper was pretty sure those _things _had to do with boy sex. He wanted to ask, but he just wasn't ready yet.

Bella was another story. She seemed suspicious and watched him like a hawk. Jasper had to remember not to sit to close to Edward at lunch or brush up against him too often when she was around. Jasper knew he needed to tell her, but he wasn't sure how to do it and he was also acting like a chicken shit. Edward didn't help matters either. He seemed to still flirt with Bella, which made the jealous demon inside Jasper rear up and bare its fangs. On Thursday, Bella had actually climbed into Edward's lap and Riley had to come over to rest his hands on Jasper's shoulders or he would have flown across the room and yanked her off his boy. Edward had laughed, picked her up and deposited Bella on Jacob Black's lap who smiled so big his face looked like it was going to split in half. Riley squeezed Jasper's shoulders, whispering how cute a couple Jake and Bella would make.

On Friday, Edward showed up at Jasper's house early so they could pack for the trip and they could give all the details to Jasper's mother. She thanked him, but said that Dr. Cullen had already passed on the information.

"Jasper, I have to get going. You behave yourself and please, don't do anything stupid," his mother said as she stepped over to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door, leaving Edward and Jasper alone in the kitchen.

Jasper held his breath, waiting until the sounds of his mother's car had faded away to nothing. Edward grinned at him and leaned back against the kitchen counter. Jasper wanted nothing more than to steal a taste from those beautiful red lips. Did he just think of Edward as beautiful? Just another question to add to his ever growing list of things to ask Riley about. Do men consider other men beautiful?

Edward cleared his throat, making Jasper jump.

"We should get your stuff together so we aren't late for class," Edward said.

"Right," Jasper said.

They headed upstairs and Jasper had a hard time not reaching out to pinch Edward's ass as he ran up the stairs. By the time they got to Jasper's room, he could feel stirrings in his groin. If Jasper was going to get to school without a raging hard-on he was going to have to NOT look at Edward's ass or lips or fuck, Jasper decided he could look at Edward's elbow and get hard. He busied himself gathering his clothes and jamming them into a bag as Edward told him the things he would need for the trip.

When he was grabbing his underwear, he came across a bottle of lube. Of course dirty thoughts went through his mind about the many wonderful uses for lube. Jasper could feel his ears turning bright red. he needed to put the lube away or he could take it with him. Fuck it, he thought and he wrapped it up in the underwear, tucking it into the bottom of his bag. Holy shit, he just packed lube in his bag. Jasper couldn't decide if he was brilliant or totally fucking stupid.

Jasper was about to zip up his bag when Edward threw a couple pair of socks at him.

"You should pack extra, just in case. Wet socks suck."

Jasper nodded, trying not to look at Edward because for some reason his eyes kept drifting to Edward's crotch. Finding that lube did strange things to Jasper. Or more than likely it was those fucking sex pacts again. He was possessed. But then again he was a teenage boy and a virgin, so it was probably normal to be so focused on sex.

"Jazz, is something wrong," Edward asked. Jasper could feel the heat swelling in his body and it broke him. He spun around and tackled Edward on the bed.

"Mmphh," Edward grunted as Jasper pressed his lips against Edward's mouth. Edward's tongue touched Jasper's bottom lip and another flash of heat overtook his entire body. It got worse when he felt Edward wrap his arms around his waist, clasping his hands together to hold Jasper tight against him.

"Fuck Jazz," Edward sighed. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Never," Jasper whispered.

Tongues tangled and explored. Edward moved his mouth down to Jasper's throat so Jasper tilted his head, exposing more of his neck. Edward sucked lightly on his pulse point, moving down to his collarbone before repeating the whole process of sucking and nipping, until Jasper was moaning loudly.

And then Jasper felt Edward's fingers messing with the hem of his t-shirt and suddenly, Edward's fingers found Jasper's skin.

_Oh my fucking god, _Jasper's brain shouted and then it shut down and all his focus went to his hardening cock when Edward rolled his hips and Jasper realized he was straddling Edward when their bulges connected.

Jasper may have died for a few minutes, because his body was in fucking heaven. He was going to come. Oh my fucking god he was going to come from dry humping Edward. His hips snapped and Edward was thrashing and biting his neck and Jasper was moaning or maybe he was screaming and the bed was banging against the wall so loud that the neighbors could probably hear them.

Jasper was getting dizzy and his balls were burning. He was so fucking close and suddenly Edward tensed below him, his hips pushed up and Jasper could feel Edward's cock pulse against his. Edward grabbed a handful of Jasper's hair and pulled him down, licking his lips as he panted Jasper's name. Two seconds later, every nerve in Jasper body lit up and he came..in his pants, collapsing against Edward.

_Amazing. Just fucking amazing._

There had barely been any skin contact and yet Jasper had just achieved the most spectacular orgasm in his entire life. Okay, it was his first orgasm without the aid of his own hand, but still, it was epic.

"Fuck, Jazz," Edward whispered and kissed his neck again. Jasper had no idea that having someone kiss your neck was such a turn on. He had never liked it when the girls tried to latch on, but when Edward did it...well, it was fucking brilliant.

Jasper pushed himself up until he was hovering over Edward, staring down into his green eyes. He didn't have any words so Jasper settled on a gentle soft kiss. He had never kissed Edward like that before. They always seemed to be in a hurry the few times they had kissed. This was nice and sweet and fucking hell, Jasper's inner tween girl was grinning wildly at him again. He shooed her away and thrilled when Edward sighed into his mouth.

Jasper shifted and felt...ugh, cold drying come in his pants. Jeesh, he always seemed to be coming in pants. He chuckled and slowly lifted himself off Edward.

"Uh, we should...holy fuck," Jasper shouted and jumped off the bed when his beside clock caught his eye. "We're fucking late."

"Shit," Edward said, jumping out of bed. "I need to change."

"Yeah, uh.." Jasper raced over to his dresser and tossed Edward some clean underwear and a pair of jeans that were a little long for him.

Edward went in the bathroom and came out wearing Jasper's jeans and his underwear which when Jasper thought about it, well, it did strange things to his stomach and as usual he felt a tingling in his groin. Of course that could be from the dried come in his shorts again. He sighed and quickly cleaned up and put on another pair of jeans. He was going to have an entire load of laundry to wash. This is the pile for crusty come-fille clothing. Thank god, his mother stayed away from his laundry.

They hurriedly finished packing Jasper's stuff and rushed out to the car, shoving Jasper's gear into the trunk.

How in the fuck were they going to explain being forty five minutes late for class?

"Do you trust me," Edward asked as they walked into the school.

"Yeah," Jasper said, grinning at him.

Five minutes later, they were heading to class with excuses from Mrs. Cope. Jasper had no idea what Edward said, but a little flirting from Edward and Mrs. Cope was doing exactly what Edward wanted.

They stopped and stared at each other. Jasper wanted to reach out and give Edward a kiss on the cheek before he went to class but Jasper wasn't that brave.

"I'll see ya later," Jasper said. "I—I..."

"Me too," Edward said as a blush crept up his cheeks.

Jasper bit his lip, lowered his head and grinned like a fucking fool all the way to class.

The teacher glared at him when he sauntered in, but he handed her the note and she shrugged her shoulders, signalling for him to sit down.

"Jasper," Bella whispered.

He tried to ignore her, but she kicked the back of his chair.

"Jasper," she hissed again.

He waited until the teacher was up at the board before he slowly turned his head and raised his eyebrows at her, whispering 'what' through clenched teeth. He barely escaped from getting in trouble once, he didn't think the teacher would appreciate him talking in class.

Bella half glared at him and then pointed at her throat.

What the fuck did that mean?

Jasper hissed and turned around before the teacher busted him. He was busy taking notes when Bella kicked the back of his chair again and jabbed him with a piece of paper.

He quietly unfolded the note, smoothing it out and reading the words.

_What's on your neck?_

What the fuck? There was nothing on his fucking neck.

Bella kicked his chair again and Jasper shook his head and shrugged his note landed on his desk.

_Seriously, Jazz...you better spill..._

Bella was obviously insane. The pact was affecting her too. She must be hallucinating. Jasper couldn't stop thinking about sex and...his neck...holy fuck...Edward had been sucking on his neck...it couldn't be that bad...

Panic rose up in Jasper's throat. Somewhere in the middle of his attack, the bell rang and Bella was suddenly right in his face. The walls were closing in around him and he needed to see for himself how bad it was and if he could pass it off for something else. Like maybe someone punched him in the throat.

"I gotta go..." Jasper gasped and bolted, leaving a very stunned Bella who was soon chasing after him. He ducked into the first boys bathroom he saw.

When he looked into the mirror he choked. It really did look like someone punched him in the throat , several times. Maybe Bella believed in vampires. He could tell her he was attacked on his way to school by a rogue vampire but somehow managed to escape certain death. He ran his hands through his hair. This was so not good. It was day 170 of their pact and Jasper was so fucked he didn't know what to do. He wondered if it was possible to spend the rest of his senior year hiding in the bathroom.

He was certainly fucked...

"Jasper Whitlock get your ass out here," Bella said from the door of the bathroom.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"What is wrong with you," Bella asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it," Jasper said.

The door pushed open and Riley came strolling in, winking at him when his eyes drifted to Jasper's throat. The door swung open again and this time Bella stepped in, glaring at two other boys who were just leaving. One actually checked the door to see if he had gone in the right restroom.

"Get out," Bella said. The two younger boys squeaked and headed down the hall.

Riley had moved so he was standing right next to Jasper. His arm snaked around Jasper's waist, pulling him closer and he gave Jasper's neck a little lick.

"Oh," Bella said as her eyes widened.

"Yes," Riley said. "We were just experimenting and we would appreciate your discreetness."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Bella said. "I would never say anything, but if you want to keep things secret, you should really hide the hickeys."

Hide the hickeys? Jasper suddenly had visions of Edward sucking on his inner thigh.

Riley chuckled and whispered. "Stop thinking about that shit."

Jasper agreed, sort of...

"I'll keep that in mind," Riley said, winking at Bella.

She giggled and set her backpack on the sink, digging through it. She pulled out some liquid and powder.

"This may help," she said. "It's too bad you don't have a shirt on with a collar."

"Wanna switch," Riley asked.

Before Jasper could think, Riley was stripping his shirt off and taking off Jasper's shirt. Good fucking god, he was standing in the bathroom at school, shirtless...Fuck, Riley had really nice abs for a fucking Sophmore...

_Edward Edward..._Jasper chanted in his head. He was on sexual overload. All he needed was for Edward to walk into the bathroom right now. Bella was rubbing some shit on his neck and finally, they let him put Riley's shirt on. What the fuck was he going to tell Edward? Maybe he wouldn't notice. It wasn't normal for guys to be aware of what everyone else was wearing. Right? Jasper had the sudden urge to run back home and hide under his bed.

Bella grinned at him, Riley gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before he shoved him out into the hall where they were greeted by Alice. It looked like a huge crowd had gathered outside the bathroom.

"Nice neck, Whitlock..."

"Who's been sucking your..."

Alice shut them all up by laying a big wet kiss on Jasper's lips. The entire hallway hooted and cheered, except Edward who had just turned the corner to see his sister kissing his...once again Jasper didn't have a name for them but he sure could feel Edward's icy glare all the way into his chest. He also noticed how Edward's eyes slid across his collared shirt and over to Riley who was sporting Jasper's t-shirt.

What Jasper didn't notice was how Bella was staring at the jeans that Edward was wearing.

Jasper was totally and thoroughly fucked.

* * *

**Well...that shit came out of left field...bwahahahahaha...I'm being totally honest when I tell you that I do not have an outline for this story, just some general ideas...thanks again for all the reviews...I love reading them...they make me smile and giggle and some make me preen and strut around like Adam Lambert with a new tub of glitter...so stay tuned for the next installment of 180 days to find out how Bella knows Edward is wearing Jasper's jeans. What does Edward think about Jasper wearing Riley's shirt and kissing his sister? Will the boys have another steamy meeting or will Edward give Jasper the cold shoulder and send him in search of a warm Riley. All these questions and more will be answered...er,okay, advertisement over...I'm outta here to hide in the closet with Jasper cuz my chapter for Big Gay Story comes out on Friday...Xo Drizl **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah, Yeah...I know it's been a few days since I posted...writing two stories at the same time is just stupid...but I'm back with the boys, so let's just find out what happens to my poor Jasper today...let's read...**

* * *

"_Nice neck, Whitlock..." _

"_Who's been sucking your..." _

_Alice shut them all up by laying a big wet kiss on Jasper's lips. The entire hallway hooted and cheered, except Edward who had just turned the corner to see his sister kissing his...once again Jasper didn't have a name for them but he sure could feel Edward's icy glare all the way into his chest. He also noticed how Edward's eyes slid across his collared shirt and over to Riley who was sporting Jasper's t-shirt. _

_What Jasper didn't notice was how Bella was staring at the jeans that Edward was wearing. _

_Jasper was totally and thoroughly fucked. _

**180 Days**

**Chapter 13**

The idea to run screaming down the hall, flickered through Jasper's mind. What would everyone think? Did he give a fuck? He could quit school and transfer to Port Angeles or Seattle or just get a job somewhere else. He'd leave a note for his mother, giving her an outline of his first few weeks of his senior year at school. She would probably think he had gone insane and agree with his choice. If she did come looking for him, Jasper would fill in the rest of the blanks from his note. He was sure she would understand why he had to leave.

"Come on, baby, let's go to class," Alice whispered in his ear. He felt her hand on his elbow as she steered him through the snickering, giggling crowd of students. Jasper was pretty sure his face was on fire. Any minute the fire alarm would be blaring through the fucking school and then he would be clear to make his escape, but before he knew it, Alice pushed him into his desk, making him sit down. Bella and Edward came in with Bella eyeing him suspiciously and Edward avoiding all eye contact.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Jasper banged his forehead against his desk and stayed there with his face planted into his desk.

"Mr. Whitlock," someone said. He groaned and felt Alice kick his chair.

"Mr Whitlock," the voice came again only this time it was much closer. Jasper slowly raised his head to see the teacher looming over his desk. "Are you going to be sick?"

"Maybe," Jasper mumbled, clearing his throat. "No, I'm fine."

The teacher narrowed her eyes at him, staring at his throat where he was pretty sure some of the hickeys were still visible. Maybe he should button the shirt all the way up. Actually, he just wanted the floor to swallow him up and make all his problems go away.

The shirt is what started all this shit with Edward. No wait, it was the hickeys on his neck that Edward gave him that started all this crap. This was all Edward's fault. So really, it should be Jasper who was pissed at Edward. Jasper huffed and stared at the back of Edward's neck. He had a sudden urge to lunge out of his desk and sink his teeth into that unmarred white skin.

It was the longest class of his life. He tried to get Edward's attention but Edward never moved a muscle, keeping his head forward and pretending to pay attention to the teacher. Jasper wanted to grab Alice's shoe and smack Edward in the head. He needed to explain himself, but first he needed to figure out what happened himself. He took out his strategy journal and started to write out the incidents leading up to this major fiasco.

Let's see, Jasper thought as he chewed on his pen for a moment dredging up the episodes that made up his weird day. Edward gave him a bunch of hickey's which was fucking fabulous along with the grinding and shit. Then they came to school and everyone noticed the hickeys causing Jasper to bolt for the bathroom and that's where Riley pretended to be his boyfriend because Bella came into the boys bathroom asking nosy questions. When he stepped out of the bathroom and all the kids saw the hickeys, Alice kissed him in the hall in front of everyone including Edward, so no one would think that he liked boys. Jasper stared at what he had written. None of this shit made any sense. He pulled the page out of the notebook and crumpled it into a ball almost tossing it at Edward's head.

It all boiled down to the same thing. This was all Edward's fault. It sort of felt good to blame his problems on someone else. Jasper snickered, but then wondered how Edward could think so little of him to believe that Jasper wanted to kiss Alice or Riley. Well, Riley was okay to kiss but Edward was so much better and he would stop the Riley kissing if Edward would quit being mad at him.

When the bell rang, Jasper tried to get Edward's attention again but he dashed out of the room before Jasper could even get his name out of his mouth. Bella was hot on Edward's heels.

"Come on, Jazz," Alice said as she picked up his backpack. "I think we need to have a little chat."

"I have class," he muttered.

Jasper didn't want to have anymore talks. Every time someone wanted to talk to him he ended up with a pact hanging over his head. And seriously, talking was way overrated. Going home would be the best thing for Jasper, because obviously he wasn't going up to the cabin with Edward hating him at the moment.

"Jasper," Alice hissed and then kicked him in the shin. What was it with girls and kicking him in the shin. That shit hurt.

"What," he growled.

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on between you and my brother."

"No," Jasper said firmly. "I mean nothing."

Fuck, now she knew too.

Alice tapped her foot and folded her arms across her chest. She looked like she was going to kick him again, only this time she would be aiming higher than his shin.

"Fine...only I don't have a clue."

"Did he do that to your neck," Alice asked.

"Yes," Jasper said, feeling the blush slowly creeping up his face. His blond hair was probably turning red.

"So," Alice said, pausing to stare at him. "I don't really get what the problem is. I mean I know you don't want the whole school to know about your preference. I mean, that's why I stepped in and kissed you in the hallway. I was protecting your reputation."

"Yeah, well...I do appreciate that, but I don't know how much Edward liked it. Do you want the long story or the shortened version," Jasper whispered.

"Sweet and short," Alice said.

"Bella likes Edward and I haven't told her that I like him. I don't know what's going on with Edward because we haven't really talked about it. Things seem to get in the way when I try to talk to him."

Jasper said it so fast that all the words ran together.

"I kinda figured most of that out," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"There's more," Jasper said. "Bella and I have a pact too."

Before Jasper could stop, he had told Alice all about the pact between him and Bella. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Jasper was getting desperate and besides, he had a pact with Alice too. He was fucked upside down and sideways, so what the hell did it matter anymore.

"Shit, you need to tell her and talk to Edward. He's probably as fucked up in the head as you are," Alice hissed as she sat down in her desk. Jasper looked up just in time to see Edward and Bella walk in the room. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. Jasper felt ill. This time if the teacher asked him if his was going to be sick, he was going to say yes and possibly hurl all over Edward.

"Jazz," Bella said. "You look awful. Are you okay?"

Jasper looked away because if he opened his mouth right now, something horrible laced with a ton of 'fuck you's' was going to come out. Maybe there wasn't anything to tell Bella. Edward seemed a little too happy for Jasper.

By the time the final bell rang, Jasper had a raging headache. He should have gone home. There was no reason for him to stay here waiting for everyone else to finish class. Edward was going to ignore him and he didn't think he could take an entire weekend up at some cabin with Edward not talking to him and hanging all over Bella. Unless Jasper started to hang all over Riley, but that would complicate things so much more. He sighed loudly making the awful librarian shush him as he packed up his stuff to leave.

"Hey Jazz," Riley said. "You look like shit."

"Yeah, thanks for that," he grumbled.

Alice came up behind them and forced her way under Jasper's arm.

"You guys ready for a weekend away from all this shit," Alice asked.

Jasper sneered at her. His shit would be following him up the mountain. He wasn't leaving anything behind.

"Hey Jake," Alice yelled, breaking away from Riley and Jasper to hug the other boy. Jasper groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Jazz, it's going to be okay," Riley whispered.

"How," Jasper asked.

"Talk to everyone," Riley said. "Having all these secrets is what's causing all these problems. Unless, you just want to forget about Edward. I'm always available."

Jasper rolled his eyes. It would be much simpler to go with Riley. He always spoke his mind. Jasper knew without a doubt, what was whirling around in Riley's head. Edward kept his thoughts locked up, but Jasper wasn't much better.

"Hi Jazz," Bella said as she pulled him into an awkward hug. "You and me are riding in Edward's car. I've missed you and I want to talk to you about a few things."

Jasper was about ready to climb into his locker and slam the door shut.

Alice came rushing down the hall, dragging Jake behind her who in turn scooped up Bella into a giant bear hug.

Jasper tossed his books into his locker and slammed the door shut. Edward was leaning up against the lockers staring at him.

"You ready," Edward asked.

"You're talking to me," Jasper said.

Edward sighed. "I'm a little confused about everything."

"You and me both," Jasper mumbled.

"Bella said you're with Riley," Edward said.

"What? Why? Oh my god," Jasper said, thumping his head against his locker. No wonder he had a migraine.

"She's worried about you," Edward said quietly. "And I asked her about Riley over and over until she finally talked to me. She did ask me about your jeans though. How in the hell did she know I was wearing your pants?"

"I don't know, but she's usually with me when I buy my clothes," Jasper mumbled.

Edward just stared at him, which made him uncomfortable and more confused than ever. Edward was baiting Bella so she would disclose things about him and Bella was asking about his jeans. Why didn't they just fucking ask him? But then why didn't Jasper just tell Bella? Why didn't he just tell the whole fucking school that he was in love with Edward.

_LOVE?_

Where the fuck did that word come from? The world was spinning out of control.

"I can't take this anymore," Jasper snapped and stalked down the hall after Alice and Jake, leaving Edward with his mouth hanging open. Jasper pushed the door open and headed out into the rainy parking lot. Maybe the fucking rain would sweep him away.

He stood between Alice and Edward's cars with his hood up and hands shoved in his pockets sulking.

"All right, let's get moving," Alice shouted.

"Jazz?" Bella called out. "Aren't you riding with me and Edward?"

Jasper's head snapped up but all he got was a strange look from Edward that he couldn't decipher. When Edward started laughing at something Bella said, Jasper snorted and crawled into the back seat of Alice's car, so well, so he could pout in peace. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend and he didn't even know if he had the right to be jealous.

During the entire trip Alice and Riley tried to get Jasper to talk about his feelings, but he wasn't falling for any of their stupid tricks. Not even when Riley climbed in the back seat and licked his neck, threatening to add to Jasper's already impressive collection of hickeys.

He did not want to talk about it, but maybe he should have let them have their way because his mind was playing dirty tricks on him and all Jasper could think about was what Edward and Bella were doing in his car. He tried to tell himself that Edward was driving but he remembered reading about something called road head. From there, his imagination went wild.

When they finally arrived at the cabin, Jasper was almost clawing at the window. He needed fresh air because he couldn't breathe anymore. He also needed to see Edward's neck and for Bella's sake, he better not see any sort of marks on Edward's neck.

Riley stopped him before he could get out of the car.

"Jasper, you need to take a deep breath and calm down," Riley said.

"Right, calm down," Jasper said as he watched Edward get out of the car. His neck seemed to be clean, but how could you tell if someone had received road head?

"Jazz," Riley pleaded.

"I'm fine, Riley," Jasper snapped and then he heard Bella giggle.

This was not what Jasper needed at the moment. What he needed was to get Edward alone and ask him what the fuck was going on?

Bella giggled again and it looked like she was grabbing Edward's ass and the last two things Jasper remembered was seeing red spots dancing in front of his eyes and Riley shouting at him as he rushed over to Edward, pushed Bella away from him and backed Edward up against his car.

"Er...Jasper..." Bella squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"Um..."

_Fuck_

Time stopped...

* * *

**or rather the cockblocking author stopped the story...to chat with her readers and have a little audience participation...bwahahaha(please don't throw things at me)...so...I know what's gonna happen next, but maybe you guys can change my mind or add to where I'm heading...what should Jasper do? I'll try to have the new post up on late Sunday or sometime Monday..unless I'm so hungover it just isn't possible to write...I'm flying down to Austin this weekend to party with old friends...**

**Once again, thanks for the comments. I do enjoy reading them, especially the ones where you're reading this story somewhere in public and you laugh out loud, which causes the people around you to think you're a bit odd...I'm outta here...(and I'm wearing a hockey helmet, so anything you do throw won't hurt) Xo Drizl **


	14. Chapter 14

**Jeezus, you guys are passionate about these boys...did you really think I'd leave you hanging that long because really, it was just mean where I left off...It's really freaking early right now and I'm gonna apologize right away because there's probably errors in this post. It doesn't have a nice flow either(grrrr) but I couldn't leave ya hanging...Warning...we're moving into rated M territory...let's read...**

* * *

_This was not what Jasper needed at the moment. What he needed was to get Edward alone and ask him what the fuck was going on? _

_Bella giggled again and it looked like she was grabbing Edward's ass and the last two things Jasper remembered was seeing red spots dancing in front of his eyes and Riley shouting at him as he rushed over to Edward, grabbed him by the collar and backed him against his car. _

"_Er...Jasper..." Bella squeaked. "What are you doing?" _

"_Um..." _

**180 Days**

**Chapter 14**

Jasper gasped and dropped Edward's collar, stumbling back. What was happening to him. He was fucking losing his shit and attacking people.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, turning around.

Jasper wanted to get the hell out of here, but the only trouble with that was Jasper didn't know where to go. It wasn't like he could just run down the mountain all the way back to Forks. He didn't have clue one where the hell they were at anyway. Crawling back in the car was an option, but staying in a car the entire weekend didn't really appeal to Jasper. Running into the cabin was another option, but no one had moved yet, so the door wasn't unlocked yet. Jasper was trapped.

"Jazz," Edward said softly, coming up next to him and touching his arm.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said again. None of the panic had left his voice, but he didn't know what else to do and Edward was just staring at him with those green eyes.

It was Bella who finally woke him up. "Jazz, let's go for a walk," she said tugging on his arm.

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have come up here. This is all wrong."

"What," Edward shouted. "Fuck it!"

Jasper didn't know how it all happened and he really didn't care, except for the audience part, that was a bit annoying. As soon as Edward yelled fuck it, he closed the distance between the two of them, pushing Bella out of the way. He grabbed Jasper by the sleeve of his jacket, spinning him around so he was pushed up against the car now. Edward's eyes were blazing with a wild fury that almost scared Jasper. His knee slid between Jasper's legs, pinning Jasper against the car door. Edward's hand wrapped around the back of Jasper's neck, tugging him forward until Edward's red lips touched Jasper's mouth.

And for the moment, time really did stop for Jasper. He was frozen, unmoving and unbelieving, until Edward twisted his fingers in his hair. It was almost painful but it woke him up and he threw himself into the kiss. Everything and everyone disappeared except for this boy who had him trapped up against a silver Volvo in the middle of some fucking forest. He tilted his head and opened his mouth, admitting Edward's probing tongue. Heat rushed through his entire body and he almost thought the forest was on fire, but then he heard giggling, whispering and a door slam.

Edward nipped at Jasper's bottom lip, slowly easing the pressure between them. Jasper panted and whimpered when Edward's lips slid down to his still tender throat.

"I'm so sorry for this," Edward whispered as he licked at the marks.

"S'okay," Jasper mumbled.

"Are you okay," Edward asked.

"I am now," Jasper sighed, nuzzling into Edward's neck.

Edward started to release Jasper but Jasper frantically clawed at him. "No, don't move away yet. I'm not ready to let go."

Edward chuckled and kissed him again. "You need to talk to Bella," Edward said. "You do realize we still have an audience."

"Oh god," Jasper groaned, burying his face in Edward's chest.

"After you talk to Bella, I get you," Edward said.

Another shot of heat flared in Jasper's chest. Edward wanted him.

"Okay," Jasper managed to say.

Edward waved and everyone came bolting down the stairs. Bella squealed and jumped into Jasper's arms. Riley shook Edward's hand and Jake hung back with Alice, looking unsure of himself.

"Come on Jazz, let's walk," Bella said.

"We'll be right back," Jasper said, smiling at Edward. Edward winked at him and he had another hot flash.

"Bells, I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't mean to do this to you," Jasper said. " You don't really seem all that surprised."

"Um, Edward kind of said something to me about you guys," Bella said.

"Oh my god," Jasper moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Look, why didn't you talk to me," Bella asked.

"Because you said you wanted Edward and at the time I didn't even know if I could have him and then things just got out of control," Jasper said.

"This is weird," Bella said. "I never thought that we would like the same person. You expect that with girls and there's unwritten rules for that stuff but you, I always thought I was safe with you," Bella giggled.

"You're not mad," Jasper asked.

"No, maybe a little hurt because you didn't trust me enough to talk to me, but fuck, Jasper, when Edward grabbed you and kissed you...god, that was the best porn I've ever seen and you both had your clothes on," Bella said.

Jasper furrowed his brow because Bella looked like she was picturing him naked.

"Stop doing that," Jasper snapped.

"What," Bella grinned sheepishly.

"Thinking about me and Edward," Jasper said. "Like that. Doing things."

"Make me," she grinned.

Jasper rolled his eyes, letting his shoulders drop down and smiled at her. She took his hand and they walked in silence back to the house.

"Did you get a look at what the Cullen's call a cabin," Bella asked.

"Um, no, my mind was somewhere else," Jasper said.

"And so were your lips," Bella said. "And by the way, nice neck."

"Yeah, it looks terrible," Jasper groaned. "It looks like a vampire chewed the shit out of my neck."

Bella pulled Jasper up the steps where he finally got a look at the so-called cabin. It was just like the Cullen's home in Forks. Modern and big. It was going to be a freaking fun weekend.

"Today confused the shit out of me," Bella said. "And then you tried to cover it up using Riley. Is everyone gay around here?"

"I'm not," Jake piped up as he stepped outside.

"Uh, me neither," Alice joined in.

"I could go either way," Riley said.

Jasper looked over at Riley. "Really? Either way?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders and waggled his eyebrows at Jasper.

"You okay," Riley asked.

"It's good. We're good," Jasper said.

"Finally! Now let's go inside so you can check this mansion out. We are definitely not roughing it this weekend," Riley said, dragging Jasper into the house.

Riley was right. There would be no roughing it. Well, except for the fact that there was no television. Alice said that her mother refused to let them have one. She said they were here to enjoy nature and each other, not to sit and stare at a TV screen. Even though they didn't have TV, Carlisle had insisted on putting in a room to watch movies. His logic was that if it was raining, he needed something to do to relax and sometimes he didn't want to read a book.

Upstairs there were several bedrooms. Jasper noticed his bags sitting in one of the rooms.

Riley leaned in and whispered. "Edward put your bags in his room."

The unbearable heat was roaring through Jasper's blood again. He would be sleeping in Edward's room tonight. He wondered if it was too early to go to bed. He was a little tired. It had been a long, nerve-wracking day.

"Jazz, stop thinking about the bed," Riley snickered.

Jasper cleared his throat and tried to inconspicuously shift his hardening dick.

"Need help," Edward said as he came out of the bathroom. He was shirtless and his hair was dripping wet. He had put Jasper's jeans back on and it made that fucking fire roar in Jasper's blood again. He was going to burst into flames if Edward didn't quit teasing him.

Riley gasped and Jasper gave him a tiny glare.

"I think I'll go see what everyone else is doing," Riley squeaked.

"Good idea," Jasper said.

"Feel free to call me if you need anything," Riley snickered.

"Get out, Riley," Jasper said, shoving him toward the door.

"You behave," he whispered as he allowed Jasper to push him out to the hall.

"Right," Jasper said and slammed Edward's bedroom door.

Suddenly Jasper realized he was alone with a half naked Edward. Okay, he wasn't totally alone but they were away from prying eyes and if they were quiet, no one would hear them. Although, they were all teenagers so it wasn't like they all didn't know what was going on behind closed doors. What _was _going on behind these closed doors. Suddenly Jasper was very nervous. Was he ready for this, whatever this was?

"Jazz, come sit down," Edward said.

Jasper turned and Edward was patting the spot on the bed next to him. That heat was back again. Maybe someone was fucking with the furnace in this house. It felt like it was two hundred degrees in Edward's bedroom.

Jasper swallowed loudly, slowly inching his way over to Edward and sat down.

"Alice is fixing dinner," Edward said. "So we don't have much time."

"Time? Time for what?"

Edward ran his hands over Jasper's thighs, pushing him back on the bed and unbuttoning the top button of Jasper's pants, pulling the zipper down. Jasper forgot how to breathe.

"I've been thinking about this all fucking day," Edward moaned. "Can I touch you."

"Fuck yeah," Jasper squealed. Yeah, he squealed because Edward was going to touch his dick with his hand and this would be the first time. Jasper began a mantra of please don't let me come when he touches me...and repeat.

Jasper felt Edward's fingers sneak below the waistband of his underwear. His dick pulsed with excitement and Jasper held his breath until he felt the warm touch of Edward's hand. Edward was trying to get Jasper pants down over his hips. Jasper lifted his hips and helped get his pants down to his thighs.

Edward groaned and kissed Jasper's hip bone.

"Oh my fuck," Jasper squeaked. Jeezus, this was going to kill him and then Edward dropped down to the floor. Jasper was confused and lifted his head to see what the fuck was going on.

Not a very smart thing to do.

Edward's fingers were curled around his hard, leaking dick and Edward's mouth was moving closer to the head. Edward's tongue sneaked out, tentatively tasting the dribble of precum leaking from the tip. Jasper almost screamed. Okay, maybe he did scream a little bit, but he managed to grab a pillow and shove it over his face so everyone in the house and the surrounding forest wouldn't hear his squeals.

Jasper tried everything in his power to not come in three seconds. He figured he lasted about ten seconds before he was trying to shove Edward away so he wouldn't get a mouthful of cum. Edward was having none of it though and stayed latched onto Jasper's throbbing dick. Of course, Edward sputtered and coughed, but it was one of the hottest thing that Jasper had ever seen.

"Holy fucking shit," Jasper whispered. "I tried, but..." Jasper pulled the pillow over his face again, but Edward moved it away and hovered over him.

"Can I kiss you," Edward asked, licking his lips.

Jasper answered by yanking Edward on top of him and thrusting his tongue into Edward's mouth. He tasted...himself...fuck...it was kinda hot and didn't seem to bother Edward at all. Jasper reached between them, fumbling with the buttons on Edward's jeans. Edward's hips were thrusting against Jasper's thigh making it very difficult to get into Edward's pants. He almost did a fist pump when the button released and his hand came in contact with skin. Edward wasn't wearing underwear.

"Jazz, Jazz, oh fuck," Edward was chanting and thrashing his head back and forth. Jasper tried to remain calm but this was the first time he had touched a dick that wasn't his own. It wasn't much different. Heavy and hot, smooth and hard and leaking precum. His fingers gripped Edward's cock and he pumped it a few times, just like he was jerking himself off.

"Jazz," Edward whispered. "Feels good."

Jasper couldn't draw his eyes away from Edward's face. Eyes closed, mouth open and whispering his name. Tongue licking his lips and the groans that came from Edward's lips made Jasper's spent cock twitch.

His chest tightened and the heat flared in his body, gripping his heart. Oh god, he really did love Edward and it scared the crap out of him.

"Jasper please," Edward cried.

Edward was begging for something, so Jasper slid his body down Edward's and without warning put his lips around the tip of Edward's cock.

Edward howled, really loud and then came in Jasper's mouth. Jasper did the same thing as Edward, choking and coughing until he was able to swallow most of the cum. Some of it dribbled down his chin and he wiped it off with his hand.

"Jesus Christ Jazz," Edward said. His eyes were still closed and his face with flushed.

"Did I do something wrong," Jasper asked.

Edward's green eyes snapped open and grabbed Jasper's hand, placing it against his chest. Jasper could feel Edward's heart banging against his ribs.

"You were perfect," he sighed. "I've never been with anyone like you."

Jasper sighed. He hadn't been with anyone, but this was as close to perfect for him. He had created grand scenarios in his imagination but the real thing was much better.

Edward kicked his pants off and climbed under the blankets, tugging at Jasper.

"I thought we had to go down for dinner?"

"Just a little nap," Edward mumbled.

Jasper wasn't going to pass being pressed up against a naked Edward, so he kicked off his jeans and crawled in next to Edward.

Edward grunted, throwing his arm around Jasper's waist and pulling him up against his body.

How in the fuck was Jasper supposed to nap when he could feel Edward's dick pressed up against his ass?

His mind wandered to things like how it would feel to have that cock up his ass. Jasper wondered how you decided who would do what. Since Edward had been with girls, Jasper figured he would be the one to be fucked, but he hoped that Edward would let him do the fucking sometimes. God, he didn't even know if it would go that far. Maybe Edward didn't want that sort of thing with him.

This was not helping Jasper calm down, so he cleared his mind and listened to Edward's breathing.

"I'm falling in love with you," Jasper whispered as he closed his eyes.

Jasper didn't realize that Edward's eyes snapped open when those words fell from his lips.

* * *

**Ahhhhh...was it good for you? Not one of you reviewers (so far) picked Edward to make the move...except me...Jasper was too freaked out to do anything so I made Eddie step it up...and see Bella isn't so bad...Jasper just needed to talk to her...well, I hope this chapter makes you all happy or at least most of you...grins madly...I'm still gonna leave my hockey helmut on just in case...I'm traveling today so reading reviews would be a GOOD thing! **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is just a short little chapter to show everyone that I'm still alive. I lost my funny when another of my fics was totally flamed out last week. I know I should expect them, but it's always such a surprise when a flame review pops up. I will never understand why people feel the need to slam someone's work...But...I shall press on...there's always one jackass in the bunch...right...Rolls eyes...Please remember this story is a work of fiction and comes from my demented mind...It's meant to be funny and contains lots of dirty stuff. It's not a serious work of art. It's done in fun, in hopes of illiciting a laugh or two...If ya don't like it, don't read it and don't tell me I suck...I get enough of that shit in real life...This is my fun place...Enough whining and bitching... And now back to the story...**

* * *

_How in the fuck was Jasper supposed to nap when he could feel Edward's dick pressed up against his ass?_

_His mind wandered to things like how it would feel to have that cock up his ass. Jasper wondered how you decided who would do what. Since Edward had been with girls, Jasper figured he would be the one to be fucked, but he hoped that Edward would let him do the fucking sometimes. God, he didn't even know if it would go that far. Maybe Edward didn't want that sort of thing with him._

_This was not helping Jasper calm down, so he cleared his mind and listened to Edward's breathing._

_"I'm falling in love with you," Jasper whispered as he closed his eyes._

_Jasper didn't realize that Edward's eyes snapped open when those words fell from his lips._

**Chapter 15**

**180 Days**

When Jasper woke up, it was completely dark and he was alone in bed. There was no hair in his mouth and the spot where Edward had occupied was empty and cold. Jasper shivered and pouted, wondering why Edward would abandon him.

And then the horrible thoughts invaded Jasper's mind, freaking him out. For several minutes he stood frozen, thinking of every crappy scenario why Edward would leave him alone. Finally, voices coming from downstairs got him to search out his clothes so if someone did come up, he wouldn't be caught naked. Just as he was buttoning his pants, the door flew open and Bella strode inside. Thank goodness he was right about something.

"Hey, you missed dinner," she said.

"Fell asleep," Jasper answered.

"Uh huh," Bella giggled. "Edward didn't look rested when he came downstairs. I think he had come stains on his jeans."

"Bells," Jasper shouted.

"What," she said in a innocent voice.

She smirked at him and twirled her hair around her finger.

Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Bella said, sliding on the bed and patting the spot next to her.

"Tell you what," Jasper asked. He really wasn't sure what the fuck she wanted to talk about.

"What happened? Did you blow him or just jack each other off?"

"Oh my god, Bella. What is wrong with you? I am not having this conversation with you."

"Why not? You're my best friend and best friends tell each other stuff and I could use a few pointers," Bella whined.

"No," Jasper said firmly.

"Maybe I'll get you drunk tonight and make you tell me. You like to talk when you've had a few drinks."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to monitor my alcohol intake," Jasper said.

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes at him.

"Let's go downstairs. You should eat something if you're going to have a few drinks tonight," Bella said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes Mom," Jasper smirked and followed her downstairs.

The first thing that Jasper sought out was Edward. He didn't care about food That was a bit of a lie because he was fucking starving and it smelled like burgers, but he needed to find out where Edward was and see if everything was okay. Jeesh, his little tween girl was baring her fangs again and she was really paranoid.

"He's out on the deck," Alice whispered in his ear. "Go, I'll fix you a plate."

Jasper pulled open the sliding glass door and stepped out on the deck. Edward was leaning over the railing, staring into the darkening forest. Jasper didn't know what to do. Did he casually slide up behind Edward and kiss his neck or did he say hello first or fuck, this sucked.

"Er, hello," Jasper said in a shaky voice.

Edward turned around and grinned. "I thought you were Alice or Bella or Riley. They are all really nosey and annoying today."

"Yeah," Jasper chuckled and walked to the railing to stand next to Edward.

"Want a beer," Edward asked.

"Uh sure," Jasper said. Edward bent over and dug one out of a cooler, handing it to Jasper. Their fingers brushed and Jasper inhaled sharply.

Edward sat down on a wooden deck chair and smiled at Jasper. "Sit," he said.

Jasper did as he was told, collapsing into the chair next to Edward. They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest. Jasper sighed and wondered what the fuck he was doing wrong. Maybe Edward was having second thoughts about being with him. Thinking about that made Jasper's chest constrict painfully.

"Jazz," Edward said quietly. "You okay?"

"Yes," he lied.

His heart was pounding so loud he was positive that Edward could hear it over the crickets and whatever other wildlife were making noise. Edward cleared his throat and Jasper tensed even more. His grip on his beer can was so tight that it caved and Jasper spilled beer all over himself.

"Oh fuck," Jasper muttered.

Edward jumped to his feet and ran into the house to grab a towel. When he returned, Jasper hadn't moved.

"You seem a little tense," Edward said as he knelt down in front of Jasper. He took the crushed can out of Jasper's hand and started to daub the towel on the wet spots on Jasper's jeans. Jasper hissed and snatched the towel away when Edward neared his crotch. The last thing he needed right now was a fucking hard-on.

"Jazz," Edward said. "What's wrong?"

Jasper looked up into his green eyes and sighed. "You were gone when I woke up."

Oh my god, he was such a girl. Bella would laugh her fucking head off if she knew what he just told Edward.

Edward tilted his head and smiled, reaching out to cup Jasper's cheek. "Well, I had to piss and then Alice came in and dragged me downstairs for a bite to eat. She told me to let you sleep."

Jasper was going to have a little talk with Alice. She was supposed to be on his side when it came to Edward.

"Oh," Jasper mumbled. He was still feeling rather put out that Edward had left after they had been together.

Edward leaned forward until Jasper could feel his hot breath on his cheek. "You have to help me out here. I'm in foreign territory," Edward said as he brushed his lips against Jasper's jaw.

Oh yeah, like Jasper knew what the fuck he was doing.

Edward repeated the motion pressing his lips against Jasper's cheek. Jasper shuddered and turned his face so their lips touched. Edward's tongue slid out and pushed against Jasper's closed mouth. Jasper released his control, letting his head drop back against the chair and giving his body permission to feel everything Edward was doing to him. Before long Edward was straddling him and kissing him feverishly. He heard a small crack, but wrote it off to some animal frolicking near the deck. It was probably a beaver trying to chew on a tree or something.

Edward licked his neck and pushed his erection into Jasper's, rubbing frantically against him. Jasper heard another crack and thought that the beaver or whatever must be eating the fucking deck. He was going to say something about the odd noises, but Edward took that moment to give his dick a good hard squeeze and Jasper forgot where he was. In the back of his mind he thought he heard giggling. What the fuck sort of animals lived in this forest?

Another loud crack rang in his ears and Jasper decided the fucking beaver was a pervert and sitting on the deck watching Edward hump him.

"Oh fuck," Jasper moaned and more giggling reached his ears. Okay this was just getting weird now, but he didn't have time to figure anything out because another loud crack echoed in his ears and the deck chair collapsed.

"Unf," Jasper grunted when Edward's full weight landed on him, knocking all the wind out of his lungs.

The laughter reached sheirking levels and Jasper opened one eye to see Bella, Alice, Riley and Jake drapped over each other laughing so hard they could barely stand up. Great, he had become a side show attraction.

"Seems like we have an audience," Edward mumbled against his throat.

"Everyone's a fucking pervert," Jasper muttered.

The sliding door opened and the group stumbled out, laughing and gasping for air. Jasper wanted to push every single one of them off the deck. Maybe a lunatic beaver would bite them.

"Well, that was interesting," Alice said in between fits of laughter.

"That was so hot until the chair broke," Bella giggled.

"Shut the fuck up," Jasper snarled at Bella. "Make yourself useful and help us out of this mess."

Thankfully, both of their erections had faded away with all the commotion, so they were able to untangle themselves with a little bit of dignity still intact. At least that was what Jasper told himself. All Bella could do was laugh in his face and even Jake was snorting.

God he needed another beer and a change of pants since he spilled his last one all over himself. Although that had worked out rather nicely when Edward had climbed into his lap. Jasper groaned and shook his head. Why did all this weird shit always happen to him?

"I need to go change," he muttered as he went back into the house. Edward trailed after him up the stairs and there was a lot of rude comments coming from their so-called friends.

"Assholes," Jasper said.

Edward chuckled. "They're just having fun."

"You're defending them?"

"Fuck, if I was them, I'd be doing the same thing."

Jasper rolled his eyes. Edward had a point. If Bella had been the one making out and then breaking a chair, he'd have shown her no mercy, but it didn't mean he had to like it or admit out loud.

"So are you okay with everyone knowing about us," Edward asked.

"Are you," Jasper asked. He was fine, because he knew he wanted to be with boys...Edward in particular, but Edward had been with girls before this, whatever this was. Oh god, Jasper wished he didn't feel the need to define what was between him and Edward. It was too much fucking work. He needed to relax and just enjoy everything. It may not last very long. That thought made his chest ache again.

"It takes a little bit getting used to. I don't think I want the whole school to be in our business, but it's okay that our friends know about us. It makes everything a little easier."

Jasper took a deep breath. "So does that mean we're together?"

Edward closed the gap between them and put his hands on Jasper's hips. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What did I say," Jasper asked and then his eyes widened and a red hot heat consumed his entire body. Surely Edward didn't mean what he thought...oh..my fuck, Jasper wanted to crawl under the bed. What the hell was he supposed to say? Edward was supposed to be asleep when he murmured something about falling in love. If there was a time that he needed that crazy fucking beaver to exist, it was now. He said a silent prayer for the beaver to chew down a tree and have it fall on his head.

Maybe it was something else.

"Ya know, after we..." Edward's voice trailed off and his face looked flushed.

Fuck, it was exactly what Jasper feared. Did he bare his soul and tell Edward the truth or did he lie and say he had no idea what Edward was talking about. Where the fuck was Bella when he needed her to interrupt?

Edward was staring at him like he was expecting an answer. "Uh," Jasper grunted and buried his face in Edward's neck. Maybe if he said it really fast and mumbled, Edward would drop this line of questioning.

"Yes I meant it," Jasper mumbled.

Edward sighed and rubbed his cheek against Jasper's head. Jasper was confused again, but Edward hadn't pushed him away so everything must be okay for the moment. Jasper relaxed a tiny bit and melted into Edward's embrace. It was such a comfortable place and he really could get used to this.

A giggle reached his ears and Edward stepped away from him.

"You two are so cute," Alice said, grinning at them. "But Jasper needs to eat and Edward, everyone wants to hear you play guitar."

"How do they even know I play," Edward asked, eyeing his sister.

"I might have let it slip," she answered. "Now quit fondling each other and come downstairs."

Before Jasper could protest, Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. He never did get a chance to change his pants, but they were almost dry anyway. A bit crunchy from the beer, but he could live with it.

"Oh my god," Alice squealed. "You guys are too much. I've never seen Edward look so happy."

"Really," Jasper asked.

"He's never displayed that much affection in front of anyone before," Alice said. She winked at him and he felt his body flush red again. "Now we need to work on Bella and Jake. I think there's something there."

"What about you," Jasper asked. He remembered his pact with both girls and he really wanted to focus all his energies on getting in Edward's pants, not worrying about Bella and Alice getting laid. Maybe they could hook up with each other and the pacts could be over.

"Let's get Bella taken care of first. I always have you as a back up plan," Alice giggled.

Jasper snorted and faked a gag, sorta.

"Everything will work out," Alice said and squeezed his hand.

God he wanted to believe her.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter wasn't very long, but I'm just getting back into the groove again. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and thanks to the Perv Pack Smut Shack for talking about this little fic...Time to watch some hockey...I'm outta here...Xo Drizl **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yippee...I think I found my funny again...or maybe my inspiration is from the overload of Rob pictures and a few from Jackson...I flove those press tours! So warning...some boy smexin' might pop up in this chapter...oh and I see in my Twitter feed that this little fic was pimped on TwiSlash Unveiled :D...Let's read...**

* * *

"_What about you," Jasper asked. He remembered his pact with both girls and he really wanted to focus all his energies on getting in Edward's pants, not worrying about Bella and Alice getting laid. Maybe they could hook up with each other and the pacts could be over. _

"_Let's get Bella taken care of first. I always have you as a back up plan," Alice giggled. _

_Jasper snorted and faked a gag, sorta. _

"_Everything will work out," Alice said and squeezed his hand. _

_God he wanted to believe her._

**180 Days**

**Chapter 16**

The rest of the weekend moved rather quickly. Edward and Jasper did some cuddling and a bit of kissing, but there was no more touching of other more important body parts. There were too many nosy people in this house and it seemed that every time there was even an inkling of humping, someone would interrupt them.

Riley nudged Jasper and waggled his eyebrows constantly until Jasper finally yanked him into the laundry room and told him to knock it off because right now, Jasper wasn't getting any action. Riley proceeded to make several vividly descriptive suggestions for turning that around. Fucking up against a tree was one of Riley's ideas. Jasper had spent several minutes picturing what it would be like to be naked and shoved against a tree. It didn't seem like it would be very enjoyable. Jasper would rather have a nice soft bed with pillows and blankets than tree bark, leaves and dirt. The fucking beavers could have the woods.

On the last night of their long weekend, Jasper had high hopes of at least getting to touch Edward's cock but they all drank too much cheap wine and ended up passing out on the living room floor in one large heap. Jasper was never going to play another stupid drinking game as long as he lived. He had to answer a lot of embarrassing questions about his sex life and his secret desires. The last thing he remembered was stripping to his boxers and falling backwards.

It was barely light out when Jasper woke up with a mouthful of hair again. What was it about people and shoving their hair in his face? Unfortunately, he could tell immediately that the hair did not belong to Edward but to Riley, who was currently curled into a ball, snuggled up against Jasper's chest. At least it wasn't a girl this time.

A wave of disappointment flowed through him until he tried to move away from Riley. It was only then that he discovered an arm wrapped around his waist and someone softly snoring in his ear. Edward was molded to his back, holding him tightly. So maybe this wasn't so bad. It was at that moment that Jasper realized he wasn't the only thing in the room that was wide fucking awake. Edward's rock hard cock was poking him in the ass cheek. Realizing that made Jasper's dick twitch. He said a small prayer and hoped that Riley wouldn't wake up and notice his rising problem.

Of course, Riley took that moment to shift his leg, bringing his knee up, which made contact with Jasper's cock. At least Jasper hoped it was Riley's knee. Jasper tried not to panic, but it wasn't easy because Edward's hips had started to move causing his cock to push against Jasper's ass crack and Jasper may have arched his back, pushing against the movement. Edward mumbled something and pulled Jasper harder against his chest.

This was either one of Jasper's kinky dreams come true or his worst nightmare. You know the one where you wake up and you're naked in front of an audience. He carefully lifted his head to survey the situation. Bella, Jake and Alice were sprawled across a pull-out bed, all sound asleep. Jake was on his back with one girl on each side. Their arms were thrown over his naked chest and they were holding hands. If Jasper was a girl lover, this would be his wet dream. He wished Jake would wake up and fuck them both into that skinny mattress so his pact problem would be solved or it may just be him in the middle of those two girls as they patiently waited for him to get it up.

"Mmmm," someone groaned in his ear. Jasper wasn't sure if it was Edward or Riley, but at the moment he didn't care. Riley had moved his hips forward and his hardening cock was now touching Jasper's hard-on.

"Er, anyone awake," Jasper whispered.

No one answered him, so Jasper made the rash decision that he was going to pretend he was sleeping and enjoy himself. Riley moved again so his leg was now shoved in between Jasper's knees. Jasper had to bite his tongue when Riley's cock made full contact with his. He was fairly certain Riley only had underwear on. He would have given anything to scream and thrust back but he didn't dare move.

Fuck, this was so perverted but Jasper was so turned on that he decided to go with the whole it's just a dream thing. Thank god for blankets. Jasper snorted because anyone with eyes could tell what was going on under the blanket. Hell, you probably didn't even need eyes because it was starting to smell and sound like one big fucking orgy.

Behind him Edward was starting to grunt and thrust harder against his ass. Jasper was so hard now that he was pretty sure if he touched his cock with his pinky, he would come. Riley moved his hips, making their cocks rub against each other. Jasper shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from shouting as he felt his balls tighten.

Fuck, he was going to come and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not that he wanted to stop it, but still, this was all a little bit weird.

Edward gave one final hard push against his ass and Jasper felt Edward's cock jerk, accompanied by a warm wetness spreading across his ass cheek. Riley grunted and made a grab for his own cock. Riley's fingers brushed against Jasper's cock and that was all it took. Jasper shuddered and his release came fast and hard.

_Christ..._

Riley's eyes snapped open and widened. Jasper squeezed his shut as he heard Edward behind him muttering _fuck, fuck, fuck_ and then moving away from him.

"Mind if I finish off my wet dream," Riley whispered and tugged on his cock. Jasper kept his eyes closed but he knew the minute Riley came.

"Bathroom," Jasper muttered and jumped off the floor, racing down the hall where he ran into Edward.

"Sorry," Edward said as they did a dance in the hallway.

Riley shook his head and walked around them, closing the bathroom door before Jasper could get to it. Maybe Edward wouldn't notice the large wet spot on his boxers. At least he didn't have come running down his leg. Maybe.

Edward cleared his throat and touched Jasper's arm. "Let's go upstairs. You can use my bathroom."

That was the best idea Jasper had ever heard. He followed Edward to his room, quickly grabbing some clean boxers out of his bag before dashing into the bathroom.

Good fucking god, he had just got off from Edward and Riley dry humping him. Was this going to come up in casual conversation or did they all pretend it never happened? Jasper was going to let Riley and Edward take the lead on the whole situation. He had been an innocent bystander caught in the middle. He would happily pretend it all happened because of too much wine and overactive dreams.

If anything, Jasper had a very unusual sex life.

When Jasper came out of the bedroom, Edward was already wrapped up in a blanket in bed. Jasper wasn't sure if he was supposed to get in the bed or if he should go find somewhere else to sleep. Fuck, his indecision was going to be the death of him. He sighed and stepped out of the bedroom, quietly shutting the door.

"What are you doing," Riley asked.

"What are you doing?" Jasper shot back.

"For some odd reason, I needed clean underwear," Riley smirked. "So answer my question, what are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing," Jasper said. His face flushed and he looked at the floor.

"Jazz, go to bed."

"That's what I'm doing," Jasper grumbled.

"No, Jasper, with Edward."

"You think I should?"

"When we get back to town, we are going to sit down and have a long talk," Riley said, rolling his eyes. "Now go, before I change my mind and drag you into a bedroom to have my way with you."

Jasper watched as Riley sashayed down the hall. Sometimes he wondered what went on in the pretty little head of Riley's, but he was probably safer not knowing.

The bedroom door creaked when he Jasper pushed on it and Edward opened one eye, staring at Jasper.

"Where'd ya go," Edward asked quietly.

"Move over," Jasper said as he walked over to the bed.

Edward lifted the blanket so Jasper could climb in bed. It was warm and cozy and Jasper let Edward wrap himself around his body. He could die right now and be a happy man. A virgin, but still, a very happy man.

The second time Jasper woke up, Edward was wide awake and hovering over him.

"Morning," Edward said as a wide grin spread across his face.

Jasper smiled shyly, willing his erection to behave and go away for now. Edward hugged him and kissed his cheek and then the bedroom door flew open and they were soon joined by Alice, Bella and Riley. Jake hung back by the door and shook his head, chuckling.

Jasper thought Jake was the best friend of all, especially when Bella elbowed him in the ribs and Riley, well, Riley would say it was an accident, but Jasper didn't believe that at all when he felt someone squeeze his balls.

_Fucker. _

"All right, everyone get the fuck out my room," Edward bellowed.

They all untangled quickly and scurried away, leaving a very disheveled and grumpy looking Edward.

"I'm starving," Alice said as Riley and her skipped out of the room. Bella kissed Jasper on the cheek and then grabbed Jake by the hand, pulling him down the hall.

"Where are you going," Edward asked as Jasper stepped into the hall.

"Um, you said everyone out," Jasper said.

"I didn't mean you," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

Jasper spun around and looked at Edward. His green eyes were dark and it made Jasper forget how to breathe.

"Shower," Edward said casually.

"Yeah, good idea," Jasper said, grabbing his last pair of clean jeans and shirt in his bag. "I'll just be a..."

Jasper didn't get to finish his sentence because Edward had stopped him from closing the door and pushed him against the bathroom sink, his dark green eyes boring into Jasper's head.

"You are driving me crazy," Edward muttered against Jasper's throat.

How was he expected to talk when Edward was gnawing on his neck and it obviously had a direct link to his hardening cock.

"No girl could ever do this to me," Edward grunted.

Jasper had no idea what the hell he was doing different from any girl but it felt really good until Edward moved away from him. He frowned but watched with widening eyes as Edward turned the shower on.

"Lock the door," Edward ordered. "And get undressed."

_Holy fuck. _

Jasper did as he was told, almost falling on the floor as he hopped around on one foot trying to yank his fucking boxers off. Edward was already in the shower, soaking wet by the time Jasper was naked. Jasper tried not to squeal like an over excited girl.

Wet Edward was a feast for Jasper's eyes. He stared as the rivulets of water raced down the muscles of Edward's chest. They seemed to be following that sparse line of hair that led to...Jasper had to suck in a lungful of air before he passed out. Edward 's hard cock was jutting out from the nest of hair and water was spilling over it making Jasper drool. The man was absolutely beautiful.

"Are you getting in or are you just gonna stare at me," Edward said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Fuck yeah," Jasper said as he stepped into the shower. Edward wasted no time, pulling him to his chest, forcing Jasper to look into those green eyes again. Edward must possess a strange power that could reduce Jasper to a quivering mess by looking at him.

Edward tucked a stray blond curl behind Jasper's ear before he dipped his head and captured Jasper's lips. Edward's tongue slid into his mouth just as the rest of his skin made contact with Edward's wet soapy body.

Jasper had never felt anything like it before. Every single nerve in his body was on fire. Edward's hand rested at the swell of his ass and pulled him closer until their cocks touched. A jolt of electricity surged through Jasper's body and his cock twitched with the contact. Jasper rotated his hips, driving his cock against Edward's cock. Edward groaned into his mouth and Jasper's knees almost gave out.

Jasper's hand moved of its own accord, slipping between their bodies until his fingers wrapped around Edward's cock. He widened his grasp and grabbed his, sliding it against Edward's erection.

"Holy fuck," Edward shouted.

Jasper jumped and dropped their cocks.

"Don't stop," Edward whimpered. "Please."

Bossy Edward had turned into a cute whining little boy. It turned Jasper on even more that he had the power to do this to Edward. He moved his hand over their dicks, back and forth, until Edward was thrusting his hips against him. His back was against the shower wall, Edward was devouring his mouth and the heat had started to flood into his abdomen.

"Gonna come," Edward grunted and spurted all over Jasper's hand.

"Oh my god," Jasper shouted and let his orgasm loose. This time his knees did give out and he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor of the shower, panting and watching their jizz run down the drain.

"Fuck, that was brilliant," Edward said as he helped Jasper to his feet.

They finished up their shower. It took a lot longer because Edward kept shoving him into the wall and kissing him. Jasper was going to get hard again if Edward kept doing that and then they would never get out of the shower.

When the water turned off, Jasper heard a giggle come from behind the door.

"You do realize our perverted friends are sitting outside the door, right," Edward said.

"Fuck."

What the hell was wrong with his friends? His face flamed when Edward opened the door and pushed him into Bella.

She giggled. "We are so going to talk about this."

Jasper groaned and looked away from her only to see Riley smirking at him and giving him the thumbs up sign.

"There's some pancakes downstairs and then we need to get going," Alice said, bumping Jasper's shoulder when he bent to grab his bag.

"You guys all suck," Jasper said as he stomped out of the room.

Bad choice of words, because all he could hear now was everyone breaking out in a fit of laughter and start with the sucking off jokes.

They would never let him live that statement down.

About an hour later, Jasper was safe in the confines of Edward's Volvo. He had the best view in the world as he watched the copper haired boy singing along to the music. Edward shot him a few grins and winks, making Jasper go warm all over.

Jasper leaned back in the seat and smiled. Life was good right now. He had a boyfriend, he was getting a little action and he still had lots of days left to fulfill those damn pacts. For now, he was just going to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Fuck those stupid pacts.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and well-wishes after my fic Game On Baby was flamed. I know...I need to develop a thicker skin and not let the haters bother me...I'm outta here...Xo Drizl **


	17. Chapter 17

**Greetings All...My goodness but Real Life has a habit of interrupting the important things...like getting this chapter out...I apologize if there are any glaring errors in this chapter. Let's see what the boys have been up to since the weekend at the cabin...let's read...**

* * *

_About an hour later, Jasper was safe in the confines of Edward's Volvo. He had the best view in the world as he watched the copper haired boy singing along to the music. Edward shot him a few grins and winks, making Jasper go warm all over. _

_Jasper leaned back in the seat and smiled. Life was good right now. He had a boyfriend, he was getting a little action and he still had lots of days left to fulfill those damn pacts. For now, he was just going to sit back and enjoy the ride._

_Fuck those stupid pacts._

**180 Days**

**Chapter 17**

After the wonderful weekend at the cabin, life leveled off. Jasper lost track of time and he didn't give a shit. Edward was good. Alice was good, but still single. Bella was getting closer to Jake, which was super good and Riley was helping Jasper with his insecurities when it came to Edward.

"My god, Jasper, if you can't see how much the boy likes you, you're fucking blind and stupid," Riley said.

"I suppose it's hard for me to believe that for once, I got what I wished for," Jasper said grinning at Riley.

"You are one lucky asshole," Riley said.

Jasper rolled his eyes, but he silently agreed with Riley. For once, he was fucking lucky and he was going to try to do everything in his power not to cock it all up.

About a week after his conversation with Riley, Bella pulled Jasper into an empty classroom and told him that she finally touched a real cock.

"Oh My Gawd! You touched it," Jasper said, fake swooning.

"Yeah," she giggled. "And he came in my hand. It was sorta gross but nice too."

Jasper rolled his eyes and hugged Bella. "How about you say it was nice, but a bit messy."

"That sounds better," she said. "God, I miss hanging out with you."

"Me too, Bells," Jasper agreed.

After their conversation was interrupted by Mr. Banner, they decided they needed at least one night a week all to themselves. Jasper needed to find out how far and fast Bella and Jake were moving and Bella liked to listen to Jasper talk about Edward.

"You're happy," she said.

"I am," he said.

"Hey," Bella said. "Alice met a boy."

Jasper pushed the book he was reading on the floor.

"Yeah," he said. This was a good thing, because Alice needed a boy, besides Jasper, to unvirginize her.

"His name is James and he lives in Port Angeles. I think Alice really likes him and you should see him, oooh," she groaned and fanned herself. "He's hot."

"Mmmhmm," Jasper said, shrugging his shoulders.

He didn't doubt Bella, but come on, he was with Edward, who was beyond hot.

"Shut up," Bella said as she tossed a pillow in his face.

When Jasper met James, he had to concede that Bella was right. He was hot, but Jasper also made it a point to tell Bella that James didn't even come close to Edward in the H-O-T department.

Riley was still Riley and in between the semi-serious talks, Riley managed to drive Jasper insane. He flirted constantly, with everyone. He continued to give Jasper so much shit about that weekend up at the cabin and their little threesome, that Jasper finally had to tell him to shut the fuck up or he wasn't ever going to talk to him again. Riley pouted for about a week and then finally gave up, but not before he made Jasper give him a kiss on the cheek, which of course, Riley managed to turn into a scathing french kiss when he moved just right causing Jasper to connect with his mouth instead of his cheek.

Christmas vacation turned out to be great because after the actual holiday, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen took off on a vacation leaving Edward staying at Jasper's and Alice staying with Bella. Nine, yes nine glorious nights with Edward in his bed.

Only problem was, there was still no _real _sex as Bella called it. Jasper had a different definition for real sex. Any time he got off...it was sex. God, thinking about those nine days with Edward made Jasper hard. The blow jobs were fantastic. And the sex stuff wasn't just at night. Both boys had become quite adept at keeping quiet during their physical activity. It was amazing how much of a sound buffer a fist shoved in the mouth could be or how hot having someone cover your mouth with their palm could be.

One of the funniest things happened during a particular intense session, that had Jasper down on his knees, trying to deep throat Edward when they heard Jasper's mother came home early from work. Edward's eyes went wide and he tried to push Japser's head away, but Jasper was going to finish what he started. He could tell Edward was close, so he swallowed around Edward's cock. Edward came so hard that he bit into a pillow, ripping it and sending feathers everywhere. Jasper choked and come spurted all over his face. Some may have even went in his ear.

"Fuck," Edward groaned. "You look good wearing me."

Jasper snorted.

"Boys, breakfast is ready," Jasper's mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

The divine smell of bacon and pancakes filled the house.

"I love pancakes," Edward shouted as he quickly wiped his cock off and stuffed it back into his pajamas.

God they were demented.

Edward tossed Jasper a towel so he could clean off his hands and face. Jasper's mom had a strange look on her face when she saw the the two boys looking very disheveled and flushed as they sat down at the table.

"What happened," she asked. "We're you two fighting."

"Er, no mom, why," asked Jasper.

He had no clue what she thought was going on between her son and Edward, but it certainly couldn't be the truth. Jasper still had not gotten up the balls to talk to his mother about his life choices. It was just so embarrassing and he had no clue how to bring it up to her. Starting out a conversation by saying 'hey mom, I'm gay.' just didn't seem right to Jasper.

"Edward dear," Jasper's mom said. "You have feathers in your hair."

"Oh, I think one of Jasper's pillows has a hole."

Jasper hoped his mother wouldn't be able to see the teeth marks in the pillow.

"And Jasper honey," she said as she placed a pancake on his plate. "You have something white on the corner of your mouth. Must be toothpaste."

White? Corner of his mouth? Oh god, he must have missed some of Edward's come. Jasper grabbed a napkin and scrubbed his face clean. Once again, he was sure his entire body was flushed. His mother wasn't a stupid woman, she was going to figure it out.

When Jasper's mother took a napkin and wiped Jasper's neck by his ear, Edward snorted juice out his nose. Jasper kicked him in the shin and Edward's laughter turned to a groan.

This would certainly be a story for Jasper's journal er, strategic planner.

It was not a journal. There were no feelings in it.

Right.

On the fourth page, Jasper had drawn a big red heart with Edward's name in the middle. On the seventh page, Jasper had written a paragraph dreaming about what it would be like to live with Edward when they went off to college. On page fifteen, Jasper talked about Edward's hair and his talented tongue. Jasper chuckled because he had gotten pretty good with his mouth too. He had come so far since that day in Bella's bedroom with her fake pink cock and the real thing was so much better.

Jasper mentally flipped through the pages and realized that there was something about Edward on every single page of his book.

Fuck, Jasper was officially er...well he certainly wasn't pussy-whipped. Maybe he was cock-whipped.

In love.

And the thought scared the piss out of him. Neither boy had mentioned the word since Jasper's whispered admission the evening at the cabin. Did Edward love him? Jasper didn't want to think about it. It made him nervous. They never talked about the future so he didn't know if they had a future. Thinking about all this shit made Jasper's head hurt and is heart ache. He didn't want to think about a future without Edward.

Time ticked away and nobody seemed to notice. Jake and Bella were still together and she had finally made the move to put a real cock in her mouth and Jake had been very pleased. Jasper took her out to lunch to celebrate. Alice and James were hot and heavy, but not hot and heavy enough because Alice was still virgin. Jasper was still a virgin too, but it didn't really bother him all that much. He was taking things slow and he was sure it was going to happen soon.

O.o.O

It was a nice sunny day out. Spring had come to Forks and Jasper was in a fantastic mood.

"Hey Mom," Jasper said when he came downstairs.

"Hi baby," his mom said, grinning at him. "So, you haven't said anything about prom yet."

"Prom? That's weeks away," he said as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal.

His mother poured milk for him and he shoved a huge spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"No, honey, it's next week," she said.

Jasper spluttered and cereal went flying all over the table.

"Jasper," his mother shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"Next week," he squeeked.

"Haven't you asked anyone yet," his mom asked.

Oh god, this was it. He was going to have to tell her about...

_Fuck._

"Mom."

She handed him a towel and he began mopping up his mess, but he stopped, leaning on the table and hanging his head.

"Baby, what's wrong. You can talk to me about anything."

Just as he was about to open his mouth, he heard a knock on the door.

"I gotta go," Jasper said. "I promise we'll talk tonight."

Jasper grabbed his backpack and hightailed it out of the kitchen, leaving his mother frowning.

"Bye Mom," Jasper called as he ran out the door almost knocking Edward over.

"Hey, what's up," Edward said.

"Let's get out of here," Jasper said. "I need to talk to Alice and Bella."

"Jasper," Edward said as he jogged after him.

He didn't know what to say to Edward so he laid the blame for his sour mood on his mother and her questions about prom.

"Doesn't she know about us," Edward asked.

Jasper snorted. "Um no."

"Huh, I told my mom and dad," Edward said. "Are you ashamed of me."

"What? No! You told your parents? You never said anything."

"I didn't know it would be an issue?"

Jasper felt like he was choking on his cereal again. The school came into view and the last thing he wanted to do was go to class. He needed to sort all this shit out.

"I don't want to go to class," Jasper blurted out.

"I can't skip my first two classes. I have tests," Edward said.

As soon as he parked the car, he laid a hand a Jasper's knee. "It's okay, Jazz."

"I'm not ashamed of you. I just haven't found the right words to tell my mom."

Edward rolled his eyes. "There's not much to it. My dad asked why I didn't have a girlfriend, so I told him about you."

Jasper gaped at Edward. "And he doesn't hate me."

"I can see we need to talk about this," Edward said.

Bella and Alice were rapping on the window so Jasper knew this conversation was over, but he still didn't want to go to class.

Edward was out of the car chatting with Alice. She grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically. Riley came bouncing over and shook his head. Jasper wondered what the fuck was going on with everyone.

Bella opened the car door and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"We're kidnapping you. Edward said he'd meet up with us after his tests," Bella said.

Jasper watched as Edward and Riley headed toward the school. Alice had sprinted across the parking lot to get her car. She pulled up next to the Volvo and Bella managed to get Jasper out of Edward's car and shoved into Alice's car.

"What's wrong with you," Alice asked.

"Prom is next week," Jasper said.

The entire car fell silent and Jasper began ticking off days in his head. How had he let the year get away from him. He was supposed to be making sure these two girls got laid before he had to help them out.

By the time they pulled into the Cullen driveway Jasper figured out it was Day 24. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. Both girls had to help him out of the car and up to Alice's room. He felt comatose, like his entire world was collapsing on top of his head.

When they got him up to Alice's room, he fell back on Alice's bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure how long the girls let him be, but he was thankful for the silence. Finally, Bella crawled next to him and made him sit up.

"What is going on Jasper," Alice asked as she sidled up to his other side.

"Prom, everything, we're getting close to the end of school," Jasper said, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah," Bella said, not looking at him.

"Alice," Jasper said.

"Hmm," Alice said.

Jasper felt panic tugging at him. After prom, there was only fourteen days of school left and none of the people in this room had lost their virginity.

"You guys," Jasper whined. "We have to talk about this fucking pact. I really don't want to sleep with either of you."

"Jasper," Bella said. "Believe me when I say I don't want to sleep with you either, but we promised."

"You know," Alice said. "We could do it now to get it over with."

Jasper's mouth dropped open and he was sure he looked like a stupid fish, gasping for air.

"You mean now, NOW?" Jasper shouted and jumped out of bed.

"Um, yeah," Alice said. "Why not. It's not like we're doing anything important."

"I cannot get it up on command," Jasper shrieked.

"You don't seem to have any problems with your dick when Edward's around," Bella smirked.

"If you both look in the mirror, you will see you that you are lacking the equipment I am interested in," Jasper huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

Bella and Alice dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"I hate you both," Jasper hissed, giving his two ridiculous friends the most evil glare he could conjure.

"Ya know," Bella said, rolling on her stomach. "Maybe Alice is right. Maybe we should just get it over with right now. I mean, we've all been so stressed about these pacts."

"What, you're agreeing with her. Are you both insane," Jasper yelled. "I can't do this. What's gonna happen if we don't fulfill these pacts? It's not like we're going to die or anything."

"You gave us your word and your blood Jasper. You promised to sleep with both of us..."

Jasper cut her off. "But it would be like cheating on Edward."

Now it was Bella and Alice who suddenly looked like gaping fish.

_Oh fuck. _

Jasper had a terrible feeling that someone was standing behind him. He looked at Alice and Bella and then squeezed his eyes shut. He had just imagined someone behind him. Right? Maybe it was Mr. or Mrs. Cullen or James or fucking Riley or some random stranger or anyone else besides the person he knew it to be.

"Jasper," Edward said. "What's going on?"

"Um," Jasper said, turning to face Edward.

Edward's jaw was clenched and the vein in his forehead looked like is was going to explode.

"You three have a fucking sex pact?"

"Edward," Alice said. "It's not what you think."

"No, just shut-up. I don't want to hear it," Edward shouted at everyone. "Was this all some sort of fucking contest between you three?"

Jasper couldn't breathe and he certainly didn't know what he could say to make this right.

"Edward," he whispered. "No."

Jasper should have kept his fucking mouth closed because the moment he said Edward's name, Edward turned on him.

"How could you do this to me? Ya know, you should have just told me this was some sort of game to get your cherry popped. If I knew that was all you wanted from me, I would have fucked you at the cabin that weekend. God, I'm a fucking idiot. I thought this was more, that we were building something here. Jesus Christ, you're just like all the rest."

"No, Edward," Jasper whimpered.

"Fuck off," Edward said as he slammed Alice's bedroom door.

Jasper was too stunned to move. He was sure his jaw was laying on the ground, along with his heart and every other vital organ. He was having a fucking heart attack and going to die on Alice's bedroom floor.

"Jasper," Bella whispered.

His knees gave out and he dropped to the ground, covering his face because he didn't want Alice and Bella to see him break down.

Bella tried to put her arm around his shoulders.

"Don't touch me. What did I do? These fucking pacts. I should have told him," Jasper said.

Tears were dripping down his face and he didn't even have it in him to give a shit. Edward hated him and there was no way he would understand any of this shit. How could Jasper make Edward understand something that he didn't even understand. He finally found a place where he felt like he belonged and now it was all fucked up because of some shitty pact that he had made at the beginning of the year.

"Jazz," Alice said. "I'll talk to him. I'll explain everything."

"Don't bother," Jasper said.

"Jazz, I'll take you home," Bella said.

"No, I need air. I'll walk home," he said as he bolted out of her room and down the stairs.

"But...Jasper!"

Both girls were calling after him, but Jasper didn't give a fuck about anything anymore. The best thing in his life was gone and he had no clue if he could fix it.

Riley. Riley would know how to make things right. Riley knew everything.

Jasper was so fucked.

* * *

**Oof, that was a hard chapter to write. Sorry for the time jumps but the story needs to move along. If I had to make a guess, I would say there's about three more chapters to go. Flove you All. Oh and for all you lovers of Slash...You still have a few more days to nominate your favorite Slash Stories over at the Slash Awards. http:/theslashawards(dot)blogspot.(dot)com/ Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I'm outta here...Xo Drizl**


	18. Chapter 18

**Man...some of you guys were really pissed at Bella and Alice...I swear next slash story...no girls allowed...so, anyway...I couldn't leave you guys hanging so I banged out the next chapter...and it may take a few more than three chapters to wrap all this shizz up :D Let's read...**

* * *

_Both girls were calling after him, but Jasper didn't give a fuck about anything anymore. The best thing in his life was gone and he had no clue if he could fix it. _

_Riley. Riley would know how to make things right. Riley knew everything. _

_Jasper was so fucked. _

**180 Days **

**Chapter 18**

Halfway home, the rain started. It was a soft drizzle at first, but soon it was falling in buckets. Jasper barely noticed. All he could think of was the hurt in Edward's eyes and the bitter anger in his voice as he told Jasper to fuck off.

His phone chirped and buzzed and rang several times. He thought about tossing it in the mud, but he'd probably regret that decision, so he ignored it. He had absolutely no desire to speak with anyone, unless it was Edward and that was unlikely. He was pretty sure the only thing Edward wanted to do was yell at him or punch him in the face.

Why did he let all this happen? Those stupid girls ruined everything. Fuck, he was just as stupid as Bella and Alice. Saying no would have been an option when those girls brought those pacts before him, but no, he just went along for the ride. The minute he felt himself falling for Edward he should have shut those pacts down. Even if Bella and Alice didn't think sleeping with him was cheating, to him it would be and besides, he wasn't going to give himself over to just anyone. He wanted his first time to mean something.

What Jasper couldn't understand is why Bella and Alice were so nonchalant about sleeping with him when they each had a boyfriend. Why didn't they press the matter with their guys? Jasper really couldn't imagine Jake or James refusing to sleep with Bella and Alice. He did not understand girls at all or their relationships. The only thing he knew was that his relationship with Edward was in fucking shambles and he had absolutely no idea how to fix it.

What if it wasn't fixable?

The thought made Jasper's stomach reel and twist until he doubled over and lost what little breakfast he had eaten this morning. Now he was drenched and his mouth tasted sour. His life totally sucked.

"Jasper," someone shouted at him from the road.

He wanted to say fuck off but was too tired to even form the words. All he wanted was to get home, take a shower and go to bed. Maybe he would drown in the shower and all his troubles would be over. With the way it was raining right now, maybe he would get swept away from all his problems.

"Jasper, for fucks sake, look at me!"

Jasper finally figured out it was Riley. Bella and Alice must have called him at school and sent him out on a mercy mission. He did want to talk to him and ask him for advice, but not right now. Right now he needed some time to digest what happened and sulk. He wanted to be angry with Alice and Bella and if he talked to Riley, Riley would tell him that this was partially his fault too. Hearing it from someone else would just confirm that he was a stupid asshole. Jasper would take some of the blame, but not today.

"God dammit, Jasper."

Riley slammed on the brakes of the car and jumped out. Jasper didn't even know Riley could drive.

"Will you stop and get in the car," Riley pleaded.

"Go away," Jasper grumbled.

"Let me drive you home Jasper. I won't say a word unless you want to talk."

Jasper stopped and turned, staring at the blond haired boy who was now just as wet as him.

"Fine," Jasper said, stumbling to the car and crawling inside. It was nice to be out of the rain.

Jasper leaned his cheek against the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes. Riley was true to his word and said nothing as they drove to Jasper's house.

When they pulled into the driveway, Jasper got out and walked into the house, shedding clothing as he went up the stairs to his room. Riley followed behind him, picking the wet clothes up.

"Jasper, you're kinda freaking me out here."

Jasper ignored Riley and went into the bathroom.

_Let him be freaked out._

"Can I at least get a towel," Riley said, tapping on the door.

Jasper grumbled, grabbed a towel and cracked the door so he could hand it to Riley.

"Gee, thanks," Riley said sarcastically. "I'm going to change clothes too."

Jasper nodded and shut the bathroom door. He leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. Fuck, he really wanted to cry, but now Riley was here and he didn't want to seem like a big fucking baby. Maybe Riley would be gone when he got out of the shower, then he could have a good cry in peace.

The hot shower felt good, but it did nothing for the ache in his chest. Jasper went through the motions of cleaning up, drying off and slipping into a pair of pants. He sat on the floor, trying to collect his thoughts before he had to face Riley. He didn't know if he could do this. Maybe spending the rest of the school year locked in the bathroom was an option. Of course, his mother might have something to say about her son living in his bathroom.

Voices coming from his bedroom woke him out of his daze. He carefully cracked the bathroom door and listened.

"Yes, Jasper wasn't feeling well and decided to leave school to walk home. Alice called me and I was able to leave and track him down," Riley said.

Fuck his mother was home. Jasper did not want to talk to her. She would know he wasn't sick.

"Thank you Riley for bringing him home," Jasper's mom said. "Will you tell him that I got called into work, but if he needs me, I can always call them back and tell them no."

"Naw, he'll be fine. I'll stay here and make sure he's okay. I only had one test today. All my other classes are reviewing stuff, so I bugged out."

"And that's okay with the school?"

Riley shrugged. "Probably not, but Jasper's more important. Besides I have really good grades, so the teachers won't say anything."

"Do you want me to call the school or your parents?

"No not necessary," Riley said.

"Okay, I better get going. It's good to know Jasper has such good friends."

Jasper snorted. If his mother only knew what his so-called good friends did to him today.

He let out a long breath when he heard the door close. At least one crisis was averted today. If he had to talk to his mother, he would crumble and she would know all his secrets.

Now that it was safe to leave his hiding place, he crept out, avoiding Riley's gaze as he crawled into his bed and burrowed under his blankets. He felt the bed dip and a warm hand touch his cheek.

"Jazz," Riley said softly.

A large lump was forming in Jasper's throat, preventing him from talking so he rolled over with his back to Riley and curled into a tight ball. Maybe Riley would take the hint and leave him alone.

"Fine, be that way, but I'm not leaving until we talk about what happened."

Jasper sat up and glared at him.

"Oh, like you don't know. I'm sure Alice and Bella filled you in already, but if you need to hear it from me...Well, Edward overheard us talking about those stupid pacts. And then Alice basically says let's just fuck right now and get it over with. Holy shit!"

"Jeesh, those girls are worse than me. Although, when I'm with someone, I'm monogamous," Riley said.

"You are," Jasper said and then gaped at him. He didn't know if he believed Riley or not. Riley didn't seem to be the type who would stay true to the person he was dating. He certainly didn't care about flirting with Jasper around Edward. If anything, Jasper and Edward as a couple seemed to excite Riley even more.

"Ya know Jasper, I don't do this for just anyone," Riley said, looking serious. "I must really like you or something."

"What's that mean," Jasper asked.

"I thought about pushing your vulnerability. I've made it no secret that I fucking like you, that I'm attracted to you, but I've turned into a wuss or something," Riley grumbled and looked at the wall. "This would be my best chance with you, but I can't do it. You should be with Edward. I've seen you with him, the way you look at him and the tiny touches you two exchange when you think no one is watching."

Jasper huffed. "We do not exchange tiny touches."

"Fuck you, Jasper! You two do it constantly. Sometimes it so sickeningly sweet that I want to vomit."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jasper said and stuck his tongue out at Riley.

"Well, let me explain it to you then," Riley snapped. "And kept that tongue in your mouth or I'll put it to work."

"Fine."

"Now pay attention," Riley snickered and it made Jasper want to roll his eyes. "Your favorite secret touch is bumping shoulders. I think it's to make sure you know where each other is at all times. Another one is sitting with no space between the two of you. Normal people don't sit thigh to thigh and elbow to elbow. You both need the contact. When you walk together, you're constantly brushing hands and tangling fingers for a few seconds. If you aren't sitting next to each other, you find some other way to have contact. Sometimes you just touch your shoes together."

"Oh my god, we do not," Jasper whined.

"Oh, but you do. If you're nervous about anyone finding out your secrets, don't be. All these things are very subtle. I just notice how people interact, especially two very hot boys, who allowed me a fabulous wet dream once," Riley said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You are never going to let me forget that are you," Jasper said.

"Why would I? It was freaking awesome. Anyways, you guys are head over heels and even though I'm jealous, I do want to see you two back together. Just remember though, if things don't work out, I'm always here."

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut. Riley hadn't seen Edward's face today or heard the hurt in his voice, so it might not work out.

"He thinks I was only in it to lose my V card," Jasper muttered. The stupid lump was rising in Jasper's throat again and his eyes were starting to water.

"I can't really speak for Edward, but from what I can tell, I think he's jealous as hell. The boy doesn't share well."

"But I said no to Alice and Bella, that it would be like cheating on him," Jasper groaned. "And he told me to fuck off."

"Heat of the moment," Riley said. "He's gonna need a few days to cool down and then you'll talk to him. I'm sure he only heard the part about the sex pact."

A small sob escaped Jasper's mouth.

"It's going to be okay," Riley whispered as he ran his fingers through Jasper's hair.

Jasper swallowed but he couldn't keep his emotions at bay anymore especially when Riley curled up next to him, winding his arms around Jasper's waist and pulling him to his chest. He didn't have the strength to fight with Riley too.

He felt like a girl as Riley stroked his hair, kissed his forehead and let Jasper soak his shirt with his tears and probably some snot. Well, technically it was Jasper's shirt since Riley had changed out his wet clothes, but still, Riley was holding him and it didn't feel sexual at all. It felt like comfort.

They must have fallen asleep because the next thing Jasper was aware of was Bella whispering his name in his ear.

"Go away," he mumbled and snuggled closer to Riley. He was warm and safe and he didn't feel like thinking about why he was in bed with Riley.

"Jasper, please, I need to talk to you. I'm so sorry," Bella sniffed. "I mean it, I'm sorry for everything. Alice and I were just teasing you."

"Sleeping here," Riley grumbled.

"Jasper please," Bella begged. "You have to believe that I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you. Alice and I thought it would be funny to have a go at you. Whenever we mention sex and those pacts, you get all crazy."

Jasper opened his eyes and looked at Bella. She was kneeling beside his bed with her chin resting on the edge, staring at him with her big brown, sad eyes. Jasper frowned and tried to sit up as Riley groaned, trying to keep him locked in his embrace.

"Sit up Riley," Jasper said.

"Why are you guys in bed together," Bella asked.

Her eyes widened when the sheet fell from Jasper's bare chest. "Oh my god, you weren't...fuck...no way..." Bella spluttered.

"And you think I'm nasty," Riley said, chuckling.

"Shit Bella, do you think that little of me, or both of us for that matter," Jasper shook his head. "We aren't fucking around."

"Well, it's just that he's always flirting with you..."

Jasper cut her off. "If you haven't noticed, he flirts with everyone. And really, this has nothing to do with Riley. I don't have some fucked up pact with him."

Bella pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and burying her head. Guilt racked Jasper and he didn't know why, because Bella had brought all this on herself, so he had nothing to feel bad about. She deserved to suffer a little bit. But he felt bad anyway. God, he really was a wuss.

Finally after listening to several sniffles and sobs, Riley elbowed Jasper in the ribs.

"What," Jasper hissed.

"She's suffered long enough. Time to talk this out," Riley said.

"You're a fucking sophomore. How can you know so much," Jasper asked.

"Unlike the two of you, I am not a virgin. I know things," Riley said.

"So, just because you've had sex means that you know things we don't," Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You'll see," Riley smirked.

"Bella, knock it off," Jasper said.

Now it was Riley who snorted. "Really nice, Jasper."

"Well," he sneered. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Oh for chrissakes, you're both fucking morons. I mean, who makes a blood pact with their best friend to have sex. It's just gross. Plus," Riley pointed at Jasper. "You don't even like girls!"

"Shut up, Riley" both Bella and Jasper shouted.

Riley grinned. "Ha, got you both talking."

Jasper sighed and gave Bella a hard look. "Why the hell did you and Alice keep on with these sex pacts even after I got together with Edward?"

Bella looked up at Jasper and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I'm scared to have sex with Jake and it's the same for Alice with James. We both want to, but they aren't virgins. They're going to think we're idiots."

Riley started laughing so hard that both Bella and Jasper thought he had gone mad. He was holding his sides and snorting so hard, tears were running down his face.

"What the fuck are you laughing at," Jasper shouted.

Riley choked and gasped for air. "Oh. My. God. Jake and James don't give a shit if you and Alice are virgins. It probably excites them even more and really, they just want to fuck you. Holy shit. Are you sure you're seventeen? Fucking hell, I should give a little seminar for girls on why teenage guys want sex. I could make millions. Are all teen girls so fucking stupid?"

"Shut up Riley," Bella said. "I just don't want to do anything wrong."

"You do know where it goes right," Riley asked.

Bella growled. "Of course, but what if..."

"Shut up," Riley said. "There is no what ifs in sex with a teenage boy and you can't do anything wrong, unless you bite it too hard or break or something.

"You can break it," Bella asked.

"Oh my god, you're not going to break it!" Riley said. "Besides, It'll probably be over before ya know it even happened."

"But," Bella stuttered.

"Look, I'm gonna let you both in on a secret and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you both," Riley said, narrowing his eyes at Bella and Jasper.

"Um, okay," they both said.

"Do I have your word," Riley asked.

"Yes," Jasper and Bella agreed.

"They first time I had sex with a girl, it lasted about two minutes and even that may be stretching it. The sensations of having your dick..." Riley's eyes glazed over. "Well, you get the picture. And before you ask, Jazz, it was the same with doing a boy."

"Fuck, you get around, Riles," Jasper said.

"Just trying to figure out who I am," Riley said as he winked at Jasper.

"Plus, Bella," Riley said, lowering his voice. "If having sex for the sake of losing your virginity is all you're after...well, let's just say you should at least like the guy and the same goes for him, or it's totally going to suck for you."

"What? Why," Bella asked.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, Bella, but teen boys don't know a lot about chicks. Most young guys brain ceases to function once that dick is in the hole. The only thing the can do is push in and out and even that's hard to do," Riley laughed. "I think I even forgot how to breathe."

Bella stared at Riley with big round eyes.

"Hey, I'm not trying to freak you out or anything, Bella. I do kow that it's different if you're in love with the person," Riley said.

Jasper's vision blurred as his thoughts sent him spiraling into a lust filled fog of green eyes, bare skin, slicked cocks and tangled tongues.

"That means sex with Edward would be fucking fantastic. Even if it did only last for two minutes," Jasper sighed and then buried his face in his pillow when he realized he had expressed that private thought out loud.

Bella gasped and Riley rolled his eyes again.

"Oh Bella, don't tell me you didn't know our boy here is head over heels in love," Riley said.

"I guess I did. I mean even when they're in a group, they were always in their own little world. All those sweet touches and having to be next to each other."

"Ha," Riley shouted. "I fucking told you, Jasper!"

"You also said no one else noticed," Jasper groaned.

"I'm your best friend Jasper and I have eyes," Bella said. "You usually aren't the touchy feely sort of guy, but that changed when Edward came around."

"And even though you knew how much I er, _like _Edward you still kept on with that fucking pact," Jasper said, glaring at her again.

"All right boys and girls, enough. It'll be okay, Jazz," Riley said. "We'll figure out how to get your boy back."

Just what Jasper needed...more help from his so-called friends...he was so fucked...

* * *

**My poor Jasper. I just wanna snuggle with him and kiss him and Mmmm Jasper...snicker...I can't say it enough, but thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I'm outta here cuz I'm hip deep in the next chapter...it won't be long...Xo Drizl **


	19. Chapter 19

**I got nothing here so I'll just let you get to it and Read...**

* * *

_"I'm your best friend Jasper and I have eyes," Bella said. "You usually aren't the touchy feely sort of guy, but that changed when Edward came around."_

_"And even though you knew how much I er, like Edward you still kept on with that fucking pact," Jasper said, glaring at her again._

_"All right boys and girls, enough. It'll be okay, Jazz," Riley said. "We'll figure out how to get your boy back."_

_Just what Jasper needed...more help from his so-called friends...he was so fucked.._

**180 Days**

**Chapter 19**

Later that evening, Alice stopped by and spent two hours repeating all the things that Bella had said to him. It made Jasper's head spin and by the time she was finished, Jasper started to wonder if this whole mess was his fault. He had to remind himself several times that it was Alice and Bella who had goaded him into these sex pacts.

In the end, he did admit that he understood their fear of disappointing someone, even if it was just sex. If he lived to be four hundred years old, Jasper doubted he would ever understand girls.

When Alice finally figured she'd said sorry enough, the subject shifted to Edward. Alice told him she had tried to talk to him but he had slammed his door in her face before she even got the word sorry out of her mouth.

"I'll work on him tonight," Alice said. "He can't hide from me forever."

Jasper tried to be grateful for her interference but every time someone stepped in on his behalf, shit got fucked up.

After Alice left his house, she kept him informed of her progress by texting him every twenty minutes. Did she really think telling him there was nothing to report was a good thing? When midnight hit, Jasper shut his phone down and went to bed. Her last text said something about several 'fuck you's' and an 'as if' thrown in for good measure. That seemed to be worse than no progress and Jasper was starting to lose faith in getting things between him and Edward fixed.

His dreams were not kind to him or maybe they were, because his head was filled with Edward or more specific, Edward's cock. Tonight the dream was especially tantalizing because Jasper had been minding his own business walking down the hall at school. It was a bit peculiar because their was no students or teachers around. Suddenly, hands reached out and pulled him into the locker room at school.

No words were spoken, mostly because Edward's tongue was almost down Jasper's throat. They moved against each other, until they were chest to chest. Edward thrust his hips making contact with Jasper's hard cock.

Oh god, he needed to feel skin. Jasper whimpered, hoping Edward would take the hint and shove his hand down Jasper's pants.

The dream changed and voices echoed through the once empty locker room, but there was no fucking way Jasper was going to stop this. He didn't give a fuck if it was every kid in the entire school. He was too far gone to stop. And besides, they seemed to be in a shower stall or something. Warm water was suddenly dripping down his body. Oooh, he was naked now and so was Edward. Totally buck naked. Jasper wanted to take a step back and admire every line and dip and crevice on Edward's body, but he found his face pressed into the cool tiles of the wall, so all he could see was the beige of the wall. Edward leaned into him, his chest flush with Jasper's back and his hard cock pressing into Jasper's ass cheek. Jasper swiveled his hips, pushing back into Edward's cock, enjoying how much Edward groaned. Edward assaulted his ear,moving to his neck, licking and biting.

His hands roamed over Jasper's body stopping when they came to his hips. Fingers dug into his skin and stilled the frantic movement, which was good becuase Jasper was basically humping the wall. Slowly Edward starting pumping his hips and his cock slipped into Jasper's crack. It made him want to throw his head back and fucking howl.

Edward now had a nice rhythm going, sliding his dick up and down, Jasper squeezed his ass cheeks together and Edward squeaked, grabbing his hips harder.

Fuck, he just wanted Edward to shove his cock in his hole and drive him into the tile, but it wasn't tile anymore and the water was gone. Instead Jasper was now face down on a bed, with Edward laying on top of him, still pumping his cock between Jasper's cheeks.

"Oh god, Jasper, fuck so good...wanna fuck you hard..."

"Just do it," Jasper shouted.

"Jasper."

Who the fuck was talking?

"Jasper!"

"Mmphf," Jasper mumbled.

"We're gonna be late, darling."

Jaspers' eyes snapped open to find Riley peering down at him.

"You must have been having one fuckhot dream."

"Oh my god," Jasper groaned as he rolled on his rock hard cock, grunting as pain shot up from his groin. Release, he needed release.

"Get the fuck out Riley."

"I think you scared your mother," Jasper whispered in his ear. "She sent me up here."

Well, that thought was horrifying enough to make his erection slowly subside. God damn Riley interrupting his dreams. It was the only action he was getting.

Riley snickered. "I'll wait for you downstairs, before something of mine decides to wake up," Riley snickered and palmed his dick.

Jasper rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his now closing door.

Why was Riley always around when he was getting off? He must have some sort of sixth sense that allowed him to know when Jasper was sexually aroused. It was fucking annoying as hell.

They made it to school right before the bell rang. Jasper decided he should have stayed home, because every time he saw Edward, his dick would perk up. He spent the day half hard and in agony.

The next night and day were no better, except this morning he was able to carry the dream sex to fruition. but that meant his sheets were covered in come. Where the hell were his underwear? Now he was stripping himself in the middle of the night. He was a fucking raving sex fiend.

Although the dreams were fabulous, Jasper wanted the real thing back, but there was no progress on that front. By Friday, Jasper felt like things were hopeless. His friends tried to comfort him, telling him it would be okay, but it didn't feel like it would ever be okay again.

Jasper couldn't take much more of this shit. The dreams were driving him insane, because now his dream Edward was spending the night teasing the shit out of him instead of getting him off.

He was slowly falling apart. His friends noticed, the kids in school noticed, his mother noticed, even his fucking teachers noticed. Hell, when he stopped to get something to drink at the gas station, the lady behind the counter asked him why he was so sad, offering him a chunk of chocolate, as if that was the answer to all his prayers.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to talk to Edward, he did, but Edward was having nothing to do with him and it hurt to watch as Edward stalked away from him, with his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes focused on the floor.

Edward had even switched seats in biology. Banner didn't seem to notice or care. It's not like it mattered because they had finished all their experiments, now it was all review.

Instead of counting days left of the sex pact, he had switched to counting the days of silence. It was day five of Edward of not talking to him and just when Jasper didn't think things could get any worse, they did.

Prom was next weekend and everyone that didn't have a date was in total panic mode. Much to his dismay, several girls had actually asked him to go with them. He politely turned each one down, telling them he wasn't going at all. Most snorted and stomped away from him, two actually punched him in the arm and one started crying, eventually telling him that he was mean and heartless. She wasn't the only one who felt that way about him.

"Hey Jazz," Riley called out. "Where are you going?"

"To sit outside," Jasper said.

"Uh, it's raining," Riley said.

"Don't fucking care," Jasper said as he shoved the door open.

Riley grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back inside.

"You need to eat," Riley said.

Jasper scowled at him, grumbling about not being hungry. He didn't want to go to the lunchroom because Edward would be there cozying up to Jessica or Lauren or Mike or Tyler or whoever else sat at that fucking table. It was hard to sit there and glance over at Edward laughing and deliberately _not _looking at Jasper.

Riley ignored his pleas and whining, dragging him through the line where he piled some disgusting food on Jasper's tray and then forced him to sit down and at least attempt to eat.

Moving the food around his tray seemed to appease Riley so he pretended to eat a piece of apple while he was really watching Alice make her way over to Edward. She whispered something in his ear and Edward paled, but didn't look up at her until she cuffed him upside the head and stomped over to Bella, tossing her tray on the table. Her carrot sticks bounced off and slipped under the table. Jasper wanted to join them.

"I'm assuming that went well," Bella said.

"My brother is a fucking asshole," she growled and then she spotted Jasper. She got a weird look on her face and Jasper's stomach dropped into his ankles. "Oh god, I don't want you to hear this from anyone else, so I'll tell you."

She reached across the table and touched Jasper's hand.

"What," Jasper asked.

"Edward is going to prom with some bitch named Rosalie Hale," Alice said.

A blinding pain shot up through Jasper's chest. This was it, his heart was officially breaking apart and he was going to die in this god forsaken school cafeteria. Maybe the would rename the lunchroom after him when he was dead and buried. Jasper blinked furiously, trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

_Fuck. _

Besides the enormous pain in his chest, he had a jabbing pain in his eyeball and he felt dizzy. When he stood up, his chair tipped over and the entire lunchroom went quiet and stared at him, except Edward, who was looking right through him like he didn't exist and that, to Jasper, was worse than anything.

_Just fucking great._

"Uh, I'll catch you guys later," Jasper managed to stammer.

"Jazz, wait," Riley said. But Jasper was already out of the lunchroom and racing down the hall. He couldn't fucking breathe and he needed to get outside before he puked. He had already been replaced. After five fucking days, Edward had replaced him with some girl.

"Jasper," Riley shouted again.

"Go away," Jasper muttered as the rain poured down on his head again. This was becoming the story of his fucking life.

"Get your ass back inside. He's doing this to see how you react. When you left the lunchroom, Edward stood up and watched you leave."

"Big deal. He's probably having a big laugh right now."

"I don't think so," Riley said. "He wants you back, but doesn't know how to go about doing it without looking like he caved. He really thinks you did something wrong."

"I've tried to fucking apologize, but he won't talk to me," Jasper shouted.

"Look, I know this sucks, but you have to go to your next class. Don't you have class with him?"

"Unfortunately," Jasper mumbled.

"Just go and act normal," Riley said as he shoved Jasper back into the school. "After school, we are going to get fitted for tuxes."

"I am not going to prom," Jasper grumbled.

"Oh yes you are," Riley threatened.

The halls were filling up with students heading off to their next class and Jasper felt like every single one of them was looking at him and whispering. He fucking hated high school.

"Hey Riley, I'll take him from here," Bella said.

"Thanks, after school then," he said and Bella nodded. They must all be in on this prom shit, but Jasper was still not going to attend, so they could all just fuck off. It would be stupid and pointless. Why the hell would he want to get all dressed up and watch Edward rub up against some fucking girl?

"Are you my chaperone or something," Jasper asked.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Jazz," Bella said.

Jasper growled at her, but allowed himself to be ushered to class where he spent the entire hour staring at the little spot on Edward's neck that when sucked, made Edward moan.

When the bell rang, he waited until the classroom cleared out before he get out of his desk. Bella frowned at him and helped him get his books into his bag.

"One more class and then it's the weekend," Bella said.

"Oh yippee," Jasper snarled.

All the weekend meant was that Jasper would have extra time to mope around and think about how good things were when he was with Edward.

"I know what you're thinking Jasper," Bella said.

"No you don't," Jasper snapped.

Bella shook her head and gave Jasper a half hearted shove before she walked down the hall. Jasper stared at the door, wondering if he should go in, but the teacher spotted him and waved at him. At least he didn't have to make a decision now.

He had good intentions to pay attention in class. Thinking about school work was probably healthier than mourning the loss of Edward, but when he opened his backpack, his journal fell out first. He'd given up on calling it a strategic planner. It was a stupid journal, filled with his feelings and memories of Edward.

Jasper spent the entire hour rereading his entries. They were all about Edward. His favorite entry read like porn and it was so fucking hot, he may have moaned out loud once or twice. The girl behind him kicked his desk and raised her eyebrows. He wanted to read the passage about the sounds Edward made when he had wrapped his lips around Edward's cock, slowly lowering his mouth until his nose was buried in Edward's pubes. He did choke but it had been worth it to have Edward come undone right in front of him.

He settled on sneering at the girl and went back to his reading. When the bell rang, Jasper had to sit and conjure horrible thoughts of girl parts to get his cock to settle back into an acceptable position. God he was a pervert. Who the hell fantasized about a guy who hated you?

The hall was once again filled with chattering students. Jasper let the mob swallow him and move him along until he was in front of his locker. He dumped his books and grabbed his jacket, planning to make his escape. He would walk home if it meant being able to avoid his lunatic friends.

"Where ya going Jazz," Riley asked as he jumped on his back for a piggyback ride. Jasper groaned, his knees sagging under the weight of an extra body perched on his back.

"Get off me, Riley," Jasper said.

Riley jumped down and grabbed Jasper by the collar, shoving him up against the wall. "Look, I get you're miserable, but we are going over to the tux shop in Port Angeles and you, my man, are going to prom."

"But, I don't..." Jasper whined, but Riley put his hand over his mouth mid sentence.

"This isn't up for debate. Edward is going to shit his pants when he sees your sexy little ass saunter into the dance. He doesn't think you'll be there," Riley said as he released him and straightened out his shirt.

There was more commotion behind him and then he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. "Hey Jazz," Bella whispered.

"Hi Bella," Jasper said, unlacing her fingers and stepping out of her embrace.

"You ready to go," Bella asked.

"It doesn't sound like I have any choice," Jasper said.

Bella snickered. "No, you don't."

"Laugh Jasper," Riley whispered.

"What?"

"Just smile and then laugh, pretend I said something hilarious. Edward is watching us," Riley said.

Jasper snorted and scowled, thinking that this sort of stuff was for tween girls. He didn't want to play this game, but Riley nailed him in the ribs, so he plastered a fake smile on his face and feigned a laugh. He was so going to kill Riley later, but than he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Edward was intently watching them, almost glaring at them. Jasper had seen that look before. Edward seemed to be jealous. Maybe faking a laugh with Riley wasn't such a dopey idea. He laughed again and bumped Riley with his shoulder. Bella snuck up behind them again, squealing and giggling and shouting something about some party next weekend.

Then laughed and joked around all the way to Alice's car. By the time they were all crawling into the vehicle, Jasper wasn't sure if he was faking his smile anymore. It felt good to let all his bad feelings disappear for awhile. Laughing was much better than sulking and it seemed to bother Edward more.

A small smirk appeared on Jasper's face, when he watched Edward jump into his car, slam the door and peel out of the parking lot. He looked pissed off and miserable. Jasper tried to suppress the smugness that he felt. It was nice to know he still had an affect on Edward, even if it was to make him angry. Something was better than nothing.

"Let's go get the monkey man suits," Riley said.

Jasper sighed he didn't know how his friends did it, but clearly, he felt better. He still wasn't sure about this whole prom shit, but for now, he would play along with his friends. Doing so would not only get them off his back but it would probably make his mother happy to know he was at least, considering attending his prom.

Fuck, his life was complicated. All he wanted was to get his boy back. Was that too much to fucking ask? Jeesh, everything was so fucked up.

* * *

**Let me hear your thoughts...next up is the prom...Squeeeee...I'm so excited for that chapter! This had been a fun story to write! I'm outta here cuz the sun is actually shining so I'm hitting the bike trails...Xo Drizl **


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Friday! And Good News...Someone nominated this little fic for Best Comedy in the Slash Awards. OMG I almost peed myself when someone told me on twitter! Totally Awesome! Now let's get to the story...Read on Slash lovers! **

* * *

_A small smirk appeared on Jasper's face, when he watched Edward jump into his car, slam the door and peel out of the parking lot. He looked pissed off and miserable. Jasper tried to suppress the smugness that he felt. It was nice to know he still had an affect on Edward, even if it was to make him angry. Something was better than nothing._

_"Let's go get the monkey man suits," Riley said._

_Jasper sighed he didn't know how his friends did it, but clearly, he felt better. He still wasn't sure about this whole prom shit, but for now, he would play along with his friends. Doing so would not only get them off his back but it would probably make his mother happy to know he was at least, considering attending his prom._

_Fuck, his life was complicated. All he wanted was to get his boy back. Was that too much to fucking ask? Jeesh, everything was so fucked up._

**180 Days **

**Chapter 20**

The weekend disappeared quickly and all too soon, it was Friday. When his alarm clock blared that morning, Jasper yanked the blankets over his head and tried to go back to sleep. He felt sick to his stomach and when his mother came into his room to holler at him, he debated telling her he was ill. He really didn't know if he would be able to handle this day.

"Jasper I am not leaving this room until I see your baby blues," his mother said.

Jasper groaned and sat up, opening his eyes wide and staring at his mother. She sat down on his bed and patted him on the knee.

"What's going on with you," she asked. He knew it was a valid question. She had never said anything when Bella started picking him up in the morning again, but he could tell she had noticed, because she kept giving him little mother looks.

"Nothing really," Jasper said. "I need to get ready for school."

"You know, you can talk to me," she said, squeezing his knee.

Jasper furrowed his brow. He doubted his mother wanted to hear what he had to say. Fuck, his life stunk right now.

"I'm okay, Mom. It's just everyone's making a big deal out of prom and I don't want to go."

"I know these things seem stupid, especially when that special person is going with someone else, but you'll have fun, Jasper," she said, offering him a sad smile. "I'll let you get dressed."

She walked out of his room before what she said had even registered in his brain. When it finally clicked, Jasper panicked. Did she know there had been a 'someone special' for him? Would it be so bad if she did know? Now Jasper was really feeling sick to his stomach. He wasn't going to be able to function today.

"Mom," he yelled as he pulled on some jeans almost falling on his face. "Mom!"

When he finally got downstairs, his mother was sipping on a cup of coffee. She pushed a glass of orange juice at him. If only it were laced with vodka...Now that he was face to face with his mother, Jasper didn't know what to say.

"Do you want to talk," she asked him.

"I don't know," Jasper answered truthfully.

"I'm not going to force you, but just know that I am here for you. You are my son and no matter what, I will always be here for you," she said.

Jasper nodded. He wasn't ready to say it out loud to his mother. Maybe he was a chicken shit but enough junk was going down today. He didn't need to add this to his long fucking list of crap.

"Bella's here," his mother said.

"Right," Jasper said. "Uh, thanks Mom."

"Your welcome," she said.

Jasper stumbled out of the house, climbing into Bella's big red truck.

"What's up," Bella asked.

Jasper buried his face in his hands. "My mom knows."

"Knows?"

"Yes..."

"Oh my god, knows, _knows..._Did you tell her?"

"No, but," Jasper blew out a long breath of air and slumped down in his seat. "She just knows."

He wasn't up for explaining anything this morning.

"Is that a bad thing, Jazz?"

"I guess not, but it's weird. I don't even want to know how she figured it out," Jasper sighed.

Bella shook her head, muttering something about a fucked up life. Jasper had to agree with her.

He went through the 'my mom knows I'm gay' conversation two more times before he was finally seated in class. Riley knew something was up the moment he looked at Jasper and Alice told him she knew this was coming. He wanted to ask her if she knew what was going to happen at prom tonight when he would be subjected to Edward and his date. Alice gave him a feral grin and it made Jasper's stomach do loops. Sometimes, she was a little spooky.

You know those days when you don't want the clock to tick so fast that the hours seem to pass like water going down the drain...well, this was Jasper's day and before he knew what was happening, his friends were piling into their cars to go home and get dressed for the prom. They were all going out to dinner first at that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, because unless you wanted to eat at the diner, there was nothing else in Forks. Jasper felt like an intruder, a fifth wheel. Bella had Jake, Alice had James, and he had...Riley? No, supposedly Riley had hooked up with a Junior named Seth. They weren't officially going together but they were meeting at the dance.

Riley had tried to get Jasper to agree to accompany some boy named Cauis. What a weird fucking name. His parents must have been fucked up or just plain mean to saddle a kid with a name like that. What the hell was he saying, Jasper wasn't much better.

Alice and Bella were in the front seat of the car talking excitedly about hair styles and make up. Jasper figured he would take a shower, shave and comb his hair.

Riley nudged him.

"What," Jasper said.

"You need to lighten up. I swear every time I saw Edward today, he was looking for you or watching you and all you did was mope today."

Jasper folded his arms across his chest and sank further down into his seat. He didn't want to have this same tired argument with Riley. Edward was probably watching him to see if there would be an opportunity for him to sink the knife deeper into Jasper's back.

"Okay gentlemen, here's the deal," Alice said. "The limo will be here at exactly 5:30. Our reservations are for 6:00 so be ready. Riley, your tux is in the trunk. See you boys later."

"We have a limo," Jasper asked as he opened the trunk.

"We are traveling in style," Riley said.

"I'd rather ride in the Volvo," Jasper muttered.

Riley rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You need an attitude adjustment."

Jasper stuck his tongue out and headed for the house. His mother was sitting in the kitchen, watching as they rushed by her.

"Hello Jasper, Riley," she said. Jasper swore she was smirking into her cup of coffee and he would have bet his life savings that he saw Riley wink at her. He was losing his fucking mind.

"I'll shower first," Riley said. "Unless you want to conserve some water."

His cock seemed to like the idea, but Jasper rolled his eyes and shoved Riley into the bathroom, quickly closing the door. Fucking Riley, now he was going to have to rub one out in the shower. That was probably a good idea though. It would help relieve some of the tension. He'd spent all week pissed off and on edge. All those dreams interrupting his sleep and Riley teasing him and Edward just being Edward.

He didn't realize he had popped the buttons on his jeans and was leisurely stroking himself.

"Christ on a cracker, Jasper," Riley gasped.

Fuck, he was so busted.

"Uh," Jasper pulled his hand out of his pants and looked up to see a very wet and mostly naked Riley standing in the door of the bathroom. Steam was surrounding him and he looked like a very hungry vampire emerging out of the fog. Jasper swallowed thickly, feeling his face flush and his cock go rigid.

"I just took a fucking shower and now I'm gonna have to bang one out," Riley pouted. "Unless you want to help me? We could help each other. It could be our pre-prom ritual."

"My mother is downstairs."

"Jasper, you told me about you and Edward over Christmas vacation," Riley said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh right," Jasper said. Was he actually considering messing around with Riley? It's not like they hadn't done anything before. "No, no! I can't do this. This is insane. I think I'm losing my mind," Jasper said as he retreated into the bathroom, slamming the door before Riley could tempt him anymore. The boy was plain evil.

Jasper was able to finally calm himself down after standing under the hot spray of the shower for a few minutes. He didn't even feel the need to jerk off anymore.

"Hurry up Jazz," Riley shouted, banging on the door.

Jasper turned off the water, dried himself and pulled on his tuxedo pants. He'd left his shirt and jacket in the other room, so he was going to have to go and face Riley shirtless and he knew Riley was going to be spouting off inappropriate sex talk. Jasper took a deep breath and braced himself for the onslaught.

"About time," Riley said. "I need help with this tie."

"Ask my mom," Jasper said as he pulled on the icy blue dress shirt. Riley had a white shirt. White was normal, but they all ganged up on him and said the blue drew his eyes out. The shirt made Jasper feel like everyone was going to look at him and know he was gay. He might as well add some eyeliner.

"Fuck, Jazz," Riley hissed. "You'd look great in eyeliner."

Jasper stared at Riley. He didn't recall saying that out loud.

"Let's go face my mother," Jasper said as he grabbed his jacket.

Riley tugged on his sleeve, stopping him. "Jazz, you have to relax and lighten up a little. You're strung so tight that I'm afraid you might snap."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to go to the prom. I don't want to see Edward and his fucking date. I just want school to be over so I don't have to be around him anymore. I can't take the cold shoulder shit."

"My poor baby. First love is always the worst," Riley swooned and Jasper scowled, punching Riley in the arm before escaping downstairs.

"Oh, oh, Jasper, you look wonderful," his mother said. "And Riley, look how handsome. I need pictures."

"Mom," Jasper whined, but he knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

His mom finally found her camera and after their ties were perfect, she started taking pictures.

"Get together, you two," she said.

Jasper shook his head when Riley threw his arm over Jasper's shoulders.

"Smile honey," she said. "Move closer together."

"Mom," Jasper shouted. "We're not a couple!"

"I never said you were," she smirked again.

Five hundred pictures later, Jasper's mom made them sit down at the kitchen table.

"I just wanted a few minutes to tell you both to have a great time, but be careful. If you need me at any time, don't hesitate to call, unless you're in jail, then you can spend the night there."

"Mom!," Jasper said.

"I'm serious and one more thing, I want you both to be safe. I'd rather nothing happened but I know how teenage boys can be."

Jasper eyes widened and he started to sink down in his chair, hoping he would slip under the table. She wouldn't, would she?

"So, I want you to take these...just in case," she said, sliding a few condoms toward Jasper and Riley. "I didn't get lube because to tell you the truth, there was so many different kinds, it was a little overwhelming."

_Fuck. _This wasn't really happening. His mother was not having a sex talk and handing out condoms or talking about lube. Any minute Jasper was going to wake up and everything would be back to normal.

Any minute now.

"Well, thank you Ms. Whitlock," Riley said, grabbing the condoms and shoving them in his pocket.

Still waiting for the dream to end.

"Jasper, take your condoms," his mother said. "Do you boys have any other questions?"

This was a freaking nightmare.

"Nope, we're good, Mom."

Riley opened his mouth so Jasper kicked him in the shin. He didn't want to hear any more sex talk from his mother or Riley. A horn sounded and Jasper let out a loud sigh.

"You boys have fun," his mother said, hugging them both. Jasper felt his mother tuck something into the pocket of his jacket.

Relief flooded him when he crawled into the limo, watching his mother waving from the steps.

"Your mom is so cool," Riley said, twirling one of the condoms in his fingers.

"Put that away," Jasper said.

Riley seemed to lose interest in the condom, finally tucking it into his jacket pocket. When Riley was messing with the cd player, Jasper reached into his pocket to see what his mother stuffed in there. He found three more condoms. What kind of pervert did his mother think he was? He was pretty sure he now had seven condoms on his person. Who could fuck seven times in one night? And it wasn't like he had anyone to fuck.

By the time everyone was in the limo, Jasper's mood had dropped into the sewer. He wasn't listening to the music or the conversation, instead, Jasper was busy creating scenarios in his head of Edward and this Rosalie bitch.

"Hey man," Jake said, kicking his foot.

"Hmm," Jasper growled.

"You look like you could use some," Jake said holding out a bottle of Patron.

"Tequila," Jasper said.

"Yep, here," Jake said, pouring him a shot, and then handing him a slice of lemon along with a shaker of salt.

Jasper waited until everyone had a drink in hand.

Alice grinned. "Okay on the count of three. One...Two..."

He wasn't sure if he heard the word three, but everyone was busy licking there hands, adding some salt, back to more licking and then the drink. Jasper grimaced as the hot liquid slid down his throat. Patron was supposed to be fine, expensive tequila. What people didn't seem to remember was that it was still Tequila. Jasper couldn't get the lemon in his mouth fast enough. He noticed he wasn't the only one fighting back a gag.

By the time they reached the restaurant in Port Angeles, they had all done two more shots. The good thing about that was that he was incredibly relaxed now. Unfortunately the relaxed feeling lasted three minutes because as Jasper stepped out of the limo, a sliver Volvo pulled up.

His friends tried to shove him into the restaurant but Jasper wanted to see what Edward would do when he saw all of them. He leaned back against the railing of the steps, folding his arms over his chest and watching as Edward stepped out of the car.

_Holy fuck, bad idea! _

Edward was wearing form fitting black dress pants that cupped his ass and his package so nicely that Jasper almost started drooling. Riley hissed and clawed at Jasper's arm. His suit coat hung open offering Jasper a glimpse of how the crisp white shirt clung to Edward's torso.

_Fuck he felt dizzy. _

The skinny black tie around Edward's neck hung down, dragging Jasper eyes down its length. It fucking seemed to be pointing the way to Edward's crotch. Looking at the outline of Edward's cock was not a good idea so he lifted his eyes away, moving them to Edward's face.

Jasper actually had to gasp for air when he took in the whole picture of Edward. Riley banged him on the back to help him breathe.

Dressed up Edward was a fucking god!

A faint shadow of stubble lined his jaw, begging for Jasper to run his tongue over the roughness. His wild hair had that freshly fucked, please run your fingers through me look. Jasper stared up at the sky hoping to calm down before they went into the restaurant. He heard a car door open and he looked just in time to see some fucking leggy blonde step out. Jasper found himself hoping she would fall on her face. Alice grumbled and Bella snorted, but Riley and Jake were watching the blonde beauty float across the sidewalk, her fingers resting gently on Edward's arm.

Jasper wanted to rip her fingers off and move her away from Edward.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I had no idea," Alice whispered.

Jasper glared at her. "I thought you knew everything. He's your brother."

"It will be okay," Bella said.

Jasper didn't believe a fucking word she said, but then Edward and the blonde brushed by them with their noses in the air, ignoring the entire group.

"Ya know what, fuck it! Let's go eat," Jasper said. If this is what Edward wanted, well, he could have the bitch. Besides, the tequila was starting to dull his feelings. It was easier to not give a fuck about anything.

Dinner was actually decent. He sat in between Bella and Riley and they managed to give him several fits of laughter during their dinner.

"We better go," Alice said.

Jasper slid out of his seat, standing up and laughing when Bella almost did a face plant into Jacob's lap.

"Shut up you," Bella snickered.

"Hey," Jasper said, pulling her aside. "I have something for you. Open your handbag."

"Okay," she said. Her eyes widened as she watched Jasper slip a couple condoms into her purse.

"My mother," he said, rolling his eyes. "It was awful."

"Does she know about..."

"Um, sorta seems like it, but I haven't said anything to her."

"You should talk to her," Bella said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I know. I think she believes Riley and are going out."

"We are babe," Riley said, latching on to his arm. "Smile for me."

Jasper smirked and then gave him a big toothy grin just as Edward and his blonde pushed by them. Jasper swore he heard Edward mutter something that sounded like you sure moved on fast. Well, fuck him, Jasper hadn't moved on, it was fucking Edward that had moved way past go. He even switched teams again.

Riley snorted. "This is working perfectly. He's so fucking jealous, he's seeing red."

Bella and Alice both nodded and giggled.

"What are you talking about," Jasper said. These people were crazy if they thought Edward was jealous. "Let's go get this over with so I can go home."

The group decided to do one more shot before they got back to Forks. Nobody wanted to risk being too drunk at the dance.

The parking lot was already full and it looked like the party was in full bloom. Jasper still couldn't believe he was here, dressed in formal attire, heading to his senior prom. The music was thumping and people were squealing and shouting. It sounded like everyone was having a good time.

"Give us a minute," Bella whispered to Jake before she pulled Jasper into a quiet hallway.

"I needed to say I was sorry again."

"No," Jasper said. "Don't start that again. When you first brought up the pact, I could have said no, but I didn't so I'm as much to blame."

"But," Bella stuttered.

Jasper placed his finger against her lips, silencing her. "It isn't just about having sex. You really should at least like the person and I wanted to give you what you wanted, because we're best friends."

"I know, Jazz, you are my best friend and I do really like Jake," she said, grinning widely.

Jasper stared at her for a few more seconds as she continued to grin like a loon at him.

"Holy fuck, you did it," Jasper gasped.

Bella squeaked and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I did."

"Wow," Jasper said. "Uh, am I happy for you?"

"Yes, be happy for me. He loves me," she said. "And I love him."

"That's great, Bella," Jasper said, trying to hide the tiny bit of jealousy that soured his mouth.

"Hey," Alice said. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Bella squealed. "I told him. Now it's your turn."

"What," Jasper shouted. "Don't tell me you too?"

Alice smirked.

Oh god, that meant he was the only virgin now. Instead of feeling light and airy after having those fucking pacts evaporate, he felt weighted down and burdened.

"Jasper," Alice said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I need to sit," he mumbled.

"What's wrong," Bella asked. "If it makes you feel any better, Riley was right. It was sorta over before I knew what happened."

"Really," Jasper asked.

"Same here," Alice said. "Don't get me wrong though, I did enjoy it and I've been told it only gets better."

"I wouldn't know," Jasper grumbled.

"Hello people," Riley said. "There's a party demanding our presence."

Right, the party. Jasper had almost forgotten about it with all this talk about sex. It was never discussed what would happen if he didn't loose his virginity before school was over. What if no one ever wanted him? The thought made the tequila and pasta tumble around in his stomach.

"Quit it," Riley whispered.

"I'm not doing anything," Jasper snapped.

"Yes you are, you're thinking that it's never gonna happen for you. And before you deny it, I just wanna say, fucking stop it because you're a hot guy and a lot of people would kneel before and beg to have sex with you, myself included."

This insecure bullshit was for the birds, so Jasper smiled and gave Riley a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," Jasper whispered. It did feel good to know someone wanted him. He knew Riley thought he was hot, so he didn't know why he felt like a fucking tweenie bopper.

"And don't worry, I have something to help you get through this stupid dance," Riley said, winking. He reached under his jacket and dragged out a flask, handing it to Jasper. He took a quick sip and spluttered before handing it back to Riley.

"What was that," he asked in a strangled voice.

"Vodka," Riley said after taking a snort.

"Blah," Jasper said wanting to spit or rinse his mouth out. That was worse than the tequila, but it gave him a warm feeling until he spotted Edward with his blonde bimbo. Riley handed him the flask again and he took another sip. Okay it wasn't a sip, it was a long hard pull that made his fucking throat burn and his stomach wasn't too thrilled with the addition of more booze. His heart however was enjoying it immensely because it dulled the pain of rejection.

"Let's rock," Jasper said.

For the next hour, Jasper had one eye on Edward and one eye on Riley's flask. By the end of the hour Riley had banned Jasper from taking another drink.

"I can't dance anymore," Jasper said to Bella. "I need to sit. I have the whirlies."

The whirlies? What sort of word was that? Sounded like a drunk girl word.

"You want me to come with you," Bella asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said glancing over his shoulder for a quick peek at Edward but he didn't see him.

Jasper decided he needed some air. The booze and dancing made him hot and the air would clear his head and cool him down. On his way out, he spotted the refreshment table, deciding that maybe some punch would settle his stomach. He filled his glass, spilling a few splashes here and there. It was a really unsteady table or the floor was tilted. He needed something to lean on before he tipped over so he found the wall, letting out a big sigh and trying to look cool.

His eyes scanned the dance floor, landing on Bella and Jake first. They did make a nice couple. He was running his thumb down her jaw and she was making googly eyes at him. Sickly sweet shit, but he was happy for his non-virgin friend. Next he found Alice wrapped around James like a vine clinging to a wall. He couldn't tell what body part belonged to who. Or was it whom? Fuck, he was going to flunk senior english. Oh my, Riley was dancing with a boy. No, he was grinding on a boy. Fuck, that was pretty fucking hot.

Jasper wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and sighed again. Why couldn't he like Riley that way? Life would be so much easier and his virginity would no longer exist. Oh great, now Edward and his fucking blonde bunny were walking toward him. There was no way this would be a good thing so Jasper had every intention of moving, but for some odd reason he was stuck against the wall and if he moved, he was pretty sure the roof would cave in or some shit.

Edward, the asshole, had his arm around the blonde bitch's waist. Once again, the thought of doing bodily harm to another person seemed like a great idea. Maybe he could just shove her and then punch Edward. Yeah, that would feel good, but kissing him would feel better. But then Edward would punch him and that would suck. Oooh, but sucking would be very nice. Jasper decided he was drunk.

"Mr. Whitlock, are you okay," some lady asked him. Holy fuck it was his english teacher. She'd probably heard the who/whom thingy and was coming to tell him she was failing him.

"I'm fine, jus' fine," he managed to say. She gave him a strange look and walked away.

The punch he was drinking was absolutely terrible and he still needed air, fresh air. Not this stale already breathed air. He pushed off the wall and started toward the garbage can to get rid of this awful drink. As he was tossing his drink in the trash, someone bumped into him, making him splash some of the pink shit on his icy blue shirt that was supposed to make him look sexy, but so far was doing nothing for him and now it had pink spots on it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the voice said.

Jasper managed to focus on the person who was apologizing to him. She was blonde. Holy shit, it was Edward's blonde.

"Oh shit, you've got pink punch on your shirt," she said.

"It's fine. I was leaving anyway," Jasper muttered.

"You're leaving, but the party is just getting started."

"The party sucks," Jasper grumbled. Where the hell was Edward? He didn't want to talk his blonde. He wanted her to go away and leave him to his misery.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and you are?"

"Drunk," Jasper growled.

"Rosalie," Edward said and then he noticed Jasper and his mouth snapped shut.

"I'm not even worth a hello," Jasper sneered.

"You're worth way more than that," Edward said quietly.

There had been a sharp retort on his lips or maybe he was just going to say fuck off but when Edward said those words...did Edward mean what he said? Jasper's brain wasn't firing on all cylinders and Edward was probably fucking with him.

"Whatever," Jasper muttered and stumbled, almost upsetting the table with the stupid punch. Edward grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me," Jasper snapped.

"Make me," Edward said.

Edward's fingers dug into Jasper's bicep. It was going to leave a mark.

"Edward," Rosalie said. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jasper heard more voices but he couldn't quite make out any words. They were all garbled together.

"Let me go," Jasper said again, tugging on his arm, but Edward tightened his grip.

"What did you do to me," Edward growled.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Jasper shouted.

"I can't get you out of my head. You're all I think about," Edward screamed.

A loud buzzing noise filled Jasper's ears. Had the school suddenly been attacked by angry bees or did everyone want a taste of that crappy punch at the same time.

Voices floated through the air.

"_Are they fighting?" _

"_I'm not sure what they're doing?" _

Jasper narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on Edward's face. That funky punch had made his vision blur.

"You haven't talked to me for days and," Jasper said, finally wrenching his arm free.

"You were in a sex pact," Edward interrupted.

"_Did he just say sex pact?" _

"_Oh my gawd."_

"_Who was in a sex pact?"_

"_Shh, shut up. I wanna hear what else they say."_

Jasper huffed. "You wouldn't even let me explain!"

"What was there to explain," Edward said, stepping into Jasper's personal space.

"Well, fuck, for one thing you could have trusted me," Jasper shouted, poking Edward in the chest.

"Stop doing that," Edward growled, giving Jasper a little shove.

The shove threw Jasper off balance and he flailed his arms, trying to grab Edward or anything that would keep him from tipping backwards. He ended up with a fistful of shirt and a teetering Edward. Seconds later, people were screaming fight, fight. The wobbly refreshment table tilted under their weight and collapsed sending the punch bowl spilling pink shit everywhere.

"Fuck Cullen," Jasper shouted.

"Fuck you, Whitlock," Edward shot back.

It took a few seconds for Jasper to realize that he was dripping pink punch all over Edward who was flat on his back on the floor with Jasper straddling him.

Nice.

"Get your fucking ass off me," Edward shouted.

"No, not until you listen to me," Jasper said, pinning Edwards arms over his head.

Some teacher was shouting at him to get up, but he ignored them.

"I can't believe you just left. You wouldn't fucking talk to me or Alice or anyone..." Jasper's voice trailed off as furious green eyes stared back at him.

What the fuck was he doing? This wasn't the place to air his dirty laundry. His life was already a fucking soap opera, but this was way over the line. His choices here would affect Edward's world too. He slowly climbed off Edward.

"I'm sorry," Jasper murmured. "Go back to your fucking date."

"Jazz," Riley said.

Where the hell had he come from?

"Just go back to the dance Riley. I'll talk to you later. Tell Bella and Alice to have a good time. I gotta get out of here. I can't fucking breathe."

"Jasper," Edward said. "You're walking out on me?"

Jasper turned and gave him a sad, lopsided smile and shrugged his shoulders. He was out of fucking words and beyond embarrassed. There were sure to be tons of questions and he didn't have a clue how he was going to answer any of them.

He tried to make a graceful exit but it was hard with all the punch and shit all over the fucking floor. He barely made it three tentative steps before someone grabbed the back of his shirt and whirled him around.

"Fuck this," Edward said.

Jasper didn't remember much after that because Edward had grabbed his face and plundered his mouth with his tongue. He did hear snippets of conversations floating through the air again, but he wasn't sure if his imagination had freaked out because there was no possible way that Edward Cullen was kissing him in the middle of prom in front of the whole fucking school.

"_Are they still fighting?"_

"_Uh, I think they're kissing." _

"_Really, let me get a closer look." _

"_Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen are fags?" _

"_What the fuck?"_

"_Oh my god, that's hotter than porn."_

"_Someone should put a stop to this. Boys, please...fuck, that's hot." _

Edward finally released his lips and Jasper slowly opened up his eyes to the entire school staring at them with stunned looks on their face. Teachers and students all freaked out or turned on or grossed out by what they had witnessed. Jasper was willing to bet that the videos would be up on YouTube in a few minutes.

"Fuck," Jasper hissed. This was the fucking weirdest dream he had ever had. People would cart him away if they knew the things that were hidden in his head.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Edward whispered as he grabbed Jasper's hand, dragging him out of the dance and down the hallway. They didn't quit running until they were standing next to Edward's car.

"I think I'm really drunk," Jasper said as Edward pushed him into the car. "I just dreamed you kissed me in front of the whole fucking school. I must be crazy."

"Probably," Edward said. "But I'll take care of you."

Jasper yawned, fighting to keep his eyes open as he heard the click of the seatbelt and Edward's lips brush across his.

"This can't be real."

"I love you," Edward said.

"Best fuckin' dream ever," Jasper muttered.

* * *

**Gah, I love these boys! Once again thanks for the nomination and now, (after you review) if you want to vote for you favorite Slash Stories, run on over to ****http:/theslashawards(dot)blogspot.(dot)com/ Also, and I'm quite humbled by all of this, but my other fic When the Night Comes was nominated for Best Angst and for Best break-up/make-up. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I now have to write my blogspot for my TwiMuse post tomorrow. Flove ya all...I'm outta here..Xo Drizl **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ya know this was supposed to be a short, funny story, but it's turned into a full blown novel...oh and plz don't lecture me about the evils of underage binge drinking and swearing...this is a fictional story and is not intended for young audiences...okay now that the public service announcement is out of the way let's see what our boys are up to...Read on! **

* * *

"_I think I'm really drunk," Jasper said as Edward pushed him into the car. "I just dreamed you kissed me in front of the whole fucking school. I must be crazy."_

"_Probably," Edward said. "But I'll take care of you." _

_Jasper yawned, fighting to keep his eyes open as he heard the click of the seatbelt and Edward's lips brush across his. "This can't be real." _

"_I love you," Edward said._

"_Best fuckin' dream ever," Jasper muttered. _

**180 Days **

**Chapter 21**

His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and his lips seemed to be glued shut. God, he had the worst cotton mouth in the history of mankind and Jasper knew if he moved, his head would fall off.

What the hell had he done last night?

The best thing for him would be to stay in bed until the hammering in his head dulled to a light tapping. Of course, the minute he thought about never moving again, his bladder let him know that he needed to take a piss. Going in his bed didn't seem like such a bad idea but his mother would kill him and he wasn't two years old anymore so he should be able to make it to the toilet.

First he needed to open his eyes. He managed to drag one open but everything stayed blurry. The odd thing was that even though things were out of focus, nothing looked remotely familiar. Both eyes snapped open once he realized this was not his bedroom. In fact, he was in a bedroom he did not recognize at all. When he moved to sit up, the sheet slipped down, revealing his bare chest and he froze as the cold chill of fear ran through him. Good grief was he naked? He lifted the sheet and let out a loud sigh when he realized he was still in his underwear.

Christ, that didn't mean anything. He could have easily put them back on after...

He ran his fingers through his hair, sorta. His hair felt sticky and crunchy in spots. Did he pour something over his head?

_Gross. _

What the fuck happened last night? Jasper took a deep breath and flopped back down, pulling the sheet up around his neck. Calming down seemed to be the best idea and maybe if he tried hard, he could remember something from last night. Jasper closed his eyes, slowly breathing in and out, trying to remember.

Fuzzy images floated through his head but he had no idea what any of them meant. He prodded his brain harder, going back to what he could remember as fact. Of course, the first thing that popped into his head was his mother pushing condoms at him. Fuck, no wonder he had started to drink before the dance. He was trying to burn that image from his mind. Guess it didn't work. He shuddered as he remembered her telling him to take his condoms.

They had started drinking almost the minute Jasper had climbed into the limo. Jake had poured everyone tequila shots. By the time they got to the restaurant, Jasper was already sporting a nice buzz, but then Edward and his blonde bimbo had shown up, killing Jasper's semi-decent mood. Jasper's dick had gotten really excited when Edward stepped out of his car wearing some black dress pants that hugged his ass and showed off his package. Thinking about Edward's package was not a good idea. He was getting sidetracked and his dick perked up as images of Edward flew through his head.

Back at the restaurant, they ate dinner and somehow, Jasper had been able to ignore Edward. With the meal complete, they had piled back into the limo and had at least one more shot of tequila. Okay, maybe it was two more shots.

As luck would have it, they ran into Edward again in the parking lot and Riley kept insisting that Edward was jealous and couldn't keep his eyes off Jasper. Riley made him giggle and smile, pretending to have a good time while Edward gnashed his teeth and growled at his date. Jasper didn't think that really happened but it would be nice if Edward had been just a little bit jealous. It was his dream or nightmare, so Jasper was keeping that idea in the main movie. Edward had been so jealous his face looked green.

Next thing he remembered was Bella dragging him into a quiet hallway and telling him...holy shit, Jake took Bella's v-card and Alice was no longer a card carrying member either. After that little talk, Riley showed up with a flask, dragging him out on the dance floor to drink some more booze. Being the only virgin left, drinking seemed like a very good idea.

Jasper's brain felt like it was burning as he tried to remember more events from last night. Something pink. Right, shitty pink punch at some table and then Edward appeared. His blonde had made Jasper spill some pink punch on his shirt and...no, that couldn't be right...Could it?

"Oh my fucking god," Jasper shouted. He sat up so fast his head may have split open and spilled all his brains on the bed. He collapsed against his pillow as the room spun like a ride at the carnival.

The door to the bedroom burst open and Edward, clad only in black boxer briefs came rushing over to him.

"Are you okay," Edward panted.

"It's you." Jasper wondered if he was dead and this was heaven.

Edward chuckled. "Expecting someone else?"

"Er," Jasper stammered, deciding he wasn't dead. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Edward cocked his head, staring at Jasper with a strange look on his face. "You don't remember do you?"

"I remember some..." Jasper's face reddened. "Maybe."

Jasper wasn't sure if his memories were correct or if he had been dreaming. Surely Edward had not kissed him in front of the whole school and then dragged him out of the dance to where ever they were now.

How does one go about asking shit like that though? If it didn't happen, Edward would think he was insane for asking such a weird question.

"I don't think I'm ever going to drink again," Jasper groaned.

The was a loud knock coming from the other room.

"That would be breakfast. If you're interested," Edward said. "It might help settle your stomach."

"Okay...um, I'm gonna use the bathroom first."

Edward grinned, grabbed a robe from the chair and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door.

Jasper was about to roll out of bed when his eyes fell on a bottle of lube on the night stand. Fuck, did he have sex last night. That would be his luck. He finally got laid and then he couldn't remember anything about it. Bella, Alice and Riley would laugh their heads off at him.

He wiggled his ass but felt nothing odd. He'd read somewhere that it was supposed to hurt the morning after having sex, but maybe he did the fucking. He lifted the sheet and looked down at his dick, wishing the little (okay little was not the correct descriptive word to use) large dude could speak to him and tell him if he had been buried anywhere interesting last night.

Jeesh, nothing could ever be simple in Jasper's life.

He finally made it to the bathroom. There was a bottle of aspirin on the vanity, sitting by a glass of water. He gulped a few down and sighed. God, he looked like shit. He stared at the man in the mirror, poking at the dark circles under his eyes. Blue eyes peered back at him but offered no glimpse into what went on last night.

After taking a piss he took a few seconds to examine his cock a little more closely. It looked the same as it had yesterday, but Jasper hadn't expected anything to be different. It wasn't like you got branded non-virgin after you lost your v-card.

He quickly brushed his teeth to remove some of the moss that had obviously grown overnight. Water tasted really good too, but after two glasses, he couldn't think of anything else to do so he grabbed a t-shirt and went out to face Edward.

"Fuck," Jasper hissed when he saw the rooms they were staying in. "Where the hell are we?"

There was no way there was a hotel like this hidden in Forks or even in Port Angeles. There were too many rooms and expensive furnishings.

"Oh, well, we're in Seattle," Edward said.

"Holy fuck! I gotta call my mom! She's gonna fucking kill me."

"It's all been taken care of Jasper."

Jasper wasn't sure what the hell that meant, but he didn't feel like asking any questions. It was probably better if he didn't know. Maybe it was his mother who had the bottle of lube sent up to the room.

"Sit down and eat and then we'll talk."

"Okay," Jasper said, pretending he was calm.

Breakfast smelled really good. There was greasy bacon and waffles and fruit and juice and milk and coffee and rolls. It looked like a buffet. The food helped take his mind off the missing chunks of the past evening and the fact that a half naked Edward was sitting across from him. Jasper couldn't help sneaking a few peeks at Edward while they ate. He may be hung over, but he wasn't dead.

"Do you feel better," Edward asked.

Jasper stretched and patted his stomach, grinning. The aspirin must have kicked in because his headache had been reduced to a dull tick tock behind his eyeballs and his stomach was no longer whirling in circles.

"Fuck yeah," Jasper said.

"Good. Let's go sit on the couch," Edward said, holding out his hand in front of Jasper's face. Happily, he slid his hand into Edward's and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and dragged over to the couch.

Much to his disappointment, Edward dropped his hand as he sat down on the couch. For a few seconds, Jasper stared at him not sure where he was supposed to sit. They needed talk this shit out before Jasper lost his freaking mind. He was tired of not knowing what was going on between them.

"So, how much do you remember," Edward asked.

Fuck, couldn't Edward just tell him what happened?

"Er, I'm not exactly positive. You had a date when you showed up at the prom."

"Oh yeah, Rosalie. Ya know, Jazz, I'm sorry about everything. I was a total dick," Edward said.

Jasper sighed. "I think we both were dicks. I should have told you about Bella and Alice."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Who was thinking? Those girls are crazy. They can make me do things before I even know what's going on. Bella's been pulling that shit since we were young and Alice is the same way. I'm outnumbered."

Edward laughed. "I can see that."

Jasper lowered his eyes. "You do know I wouldn't have gone through with the pact, right?"

"I think so, but I was jealous and unsure," Edward said.

"Why didn't you talk to me," Jasper asked.

"I was so pissed off and then I didn't know how to talk to you," Edward said.

"It's not that hard to talk to someone," Jasper said.

"Yeah, it is. I have so many feelings that I've never had to deal with before," Edward said, blushing slightly.

Jasper furrowed his brow. He really didn't understand what the fuck Edward was talking about. Were they good feelings or bad feelings? Fuck, this conversation was going nowhere.

"And I was scared," Edward whispered.

"Scared?" Jasper repeated. "Why?"

Edward took a deep breath and crawled across the space that separated him from Jasper. He reached out, cupping Jasper's cheek and smiling at him. Jasper leaned into the touch, shocked at the depth of emotions that ran through him. Okay, now he was scared.

Edward moved closer to him, placing his lips on Jasper's cheek before whispering in Jasper's ear. "No one has ever made me feel like this."

"Like what," Jasper asked.

"You're just gonna keep on and drag it out of me," Edward said. "I'm falling for you. No, the truth is I've falling for you. I fucking love you and sometimes, I don't think I'm supposed to because some people don't think this is real love and..."

Heat roared through Jasper's blood and he felt drunk again. Edward was babbling about people and how the world would view them, but the only thing that Jasper heard was 'I fucking love you.' Edward loved him. Nothing else mattered. Why the fuck was Edward still talking?

"Ya know..." Edward said.

Jasper laughed. "Shut up Edward. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks. And seriously, it's kinda late to be worrying about that. You kissed me in front of the whole school. The entire state probably knows...Fuck, I'm sure the videos have gone viral, so that means the world knows about us and I don't give a shit. I fucking love you too."

Jasper tossed caution to the wind and launched himself at Edward, tackling him and shoving him down on the couch. His hands dove into Edward's hair, tugging him closer so he could get a taste of those lips.

It was like coming home when Jasper pressed his mouth against Edward's lips. The kiss from the dance didn't count because Jasper's memory was clouded by the booze. Edward moaned into his mouth, making his heart pound against his rib cage. God it was good to be home. He didn't even care that he had turned into a sappy girl. He was kissing his boy again and everything was right with the world.

"I want you, Jasper," Edward moaned.

"You've got me," Jasper said, sucking on Edward's lip.

"Not here, bedroom," Edward gasped as he squeezed Jasper's cock.

It Jasper a full second to realize what Edward was asking him and he was hit by a shit storm of emotions. He was thrilled that Edward wanted him. Nervous because..will shit, it didn't seem like anything as large as a cock could ya know...uh, go up there. Fuck he was more than nervous, he was freaked out by the whole thing. What if he was a terrible lay and Edward decided to go back to girls. It would kill Jasper. What if he didn't like it. Oh god, he had read that there were some weirdos who didn't like sex. No that wasn't going to happen, because he certainly liked what Edward was doing right now. He even felt a little pouty because maybe he wanted to top first. But then Edward nuzzled his neck and whispered 'I fucking love you' and Jasper lost all his inhibitions. Edward could have him.

Edward pulled Jasper to his feet and started backing him up toward the bedroom, but they didn't get very far.

"I can't wait...I need you now," Edward shouted as he turned Jasper around. Edward sounded like he was in pain.

Jasper grabbed the arm of the couch so he wouldn't do a face plant on the floor. Edward tore the shirt off his back. Well, hell, that had been one of his favorite t-shirts. His underwear was suddenly around his ankles and Eward was running his hands down his back, across the swells of his ass and down his thighs. Jasper forgot about the stupid shirt because now he was on fire. Everywhere Edward touched left a burning path of pure lust. Jasper couldn't get enough of those hands. He needed Edward's touch, craved it and he wanted to scream when Edward's hands left his body. Maybe this is what torture was like. Edward would be very good at it, because at the moment, Jasper would tell him anything he wanted to hear if he would just touch him again.

He heard a distinctive popping noise and then felt cool wetness running down his crack as Edward's wet finger traced a line in between his cheeks, rubbing in circles when he got to Jasper's hole. It was silly, but suddenly Jasper was nervous again. He knew Edward wouldn't hurt him and if things got out of control, he could ask Edward to stop, but this whole unknown factor sort of freaked him out. Edward must have felt his body tense, because he started kissing Jasper's back and kneading his ass cheeks.

"I won't hurt you," Edward breathed out.

Jasper squeaked.

"I'll go slow," Edward whispered in between kisses. He reached around Jasper waist, taking Jasper's cock in his hand and gently stroking. Jasper moaned and let his chin drop to his chest. The wetness was back by his hole and slowly he felt Edward breach him with his finger.

Jeesh, Edward had big fucking fingers. How the hell was he going to get his cock up Jasper's ass. Things were not looking good. It felt odd and Jasper couldn't decided if it was a good odd or not.

"Okay," Edward asked.

"Mmm," Jasper managed.

Edward added a second finger. It was a little painful. Okay it was a lot painful and Jasper was starting to sweat. Those fucking boys in the porno films made it seem like this was wonderful. If they were just acting he was going to hunt every one of those fuckers down and cut their dicks off. And to top it all off, he was only half hard. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Edward shoved a third finger up there and twisted his hand. Jasper was just about to scream stop when something shot up his spine, making his entire body tingle. His cock jumped to attention.

"Do that again," he groaned.

Edward moved his fingers the same way and Jasper pushed back against him, craving that wonderful spark. He tugged on his cock and felt it filling again as Edward worked his magic fingers inside of him.

"Holy fuck more," Jasper panted.

In the next moment, Jasper felt empty and he whimpered. He heard a ripping sound, that popping noise again and then something much bigger pressing against his hole. This was it. He was going to say goodbye to his virginity. Maybe he should text Bella, tell her he was losing his v-card standing up. No that would be fucking weird. He should send a picture to Riley...Edward grunted and pushed into him and Jasper forgot about everything except the burning pain.

"Ow, fucking hell," Jasper shouted and quickly clamped his hand over his mouth.

Edward jumped back, taking his cock with him.

"No, don't stop," Jasper whined. "Just go slower."

"Sorry, you have no idea how good you feel," Edward whispered as he planted soothing kisses on Jasper's neck.

Jasper wished he could say the same thing as he looked over his shoulder at Edward's enormous cock in his hand.

Just relax he told himself. If Bella and Alice could do this shit, so could he. And he loved Edward. He wanted to feel attached to him in every way possible.

Edward positioned himself again and pushed much slower this time, stopping every few seconds to let Jasper adjust to the intrusion. Finally Edward ceased all movement, for a good ten minutes. Not really, but to Jasper it felt like it. He wanted to shout at Edward to fucking move or something.

"Is something wrong," Jasper grunted.

"Uh, if I move I'm gonna come," Edward said in a very strained voice.

"Please," Jasper begged.

"I fucking love you," Edward whispered and started to flex his hips gently. His hands rested on Jasper's sides and Jasper was making all sorts of embarrassing grunts and groans. He was beginning to understand the draw of sex.

Edward moaned and pulled back on his hips, making Jasper stand on his tip toes while he drove his cock further into Jasper. Jasper bent at the waist and rounded his back, pushing harder against Edward who was shouting things that Jasper didn't understand. It was possible that Edward was speaking in a foreign language or just making up his own. Every few pumps, Jasper heard his name.

Edward wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist, laying his chest and cheek against Jasper's back as he continued to thrust into him.

Jasper couldn't see straight anymore. Those sparks flying up his spine had turned to a raging fire and it wouldn't be long before he was shooting his load everywhere.

Edward released his hold on his waist, bringing one hand up to his shoulder and the other grabbed Jasper's cock. Now Jasper either blacked out or howled because three seconds later his come was filling Edward's hand and running down his leg. Edward stiffened, stood up and leaned back, shouting some more nonsense as he came.

Jasper couldnt' fucking breathe and his knees finally buckled, making him do a face plant into the couch. Edward's cock slipped out of him and he felt empty.

"Jazz, I'm sorry," Edward said. "Fuck, did I hurt you?"

"Hell no," Jasper said, panting.

"Oh thank god," Edward groaned and sat down next to him, tugging the condom off and throwing it in the trash.

"I need a nap," Jasper said.

"Me too," Edward said.

Edward stood up and held out his hand for Jasper.

"You should carry me," Jasper said.

Edward rolled his eyes and helped Jasper stand. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad," Jasper said, wincing a little when he took a step.

"Good," Edward said. "I wanna know what to expect when we head into round two."

Jasper eyes widened because unless he misunderstood, he would be up to the plate next.

"God, I fucking love you. I really do," Edward said as he kissed Jasper.

At the moment, Jasper's life fucking rocked.

* * *

**Well, I really hope that scene was good for you and the boys...Don't forget to vote at the Slash Awards for your favorite stories. Have a great weekend and maybe, they'll be a little surprise in your box from the boys :) I'm outta here...I am a review loving h00r...Xo Drizl**


	22. Chapter 22

**Were you curious to see what happened after Edward whisked Jasper out of the Prom? Well, guess what...Here's your chance...**

* * *

**Outtake 180 Days**

**Edward lets us in on Jasper's missing moments**

Well, that was certainly the most interesting prom Edward had ever been to his life. Not that he'd been to many, this was only his third Prom. The first two had definitely been tame compared to this one. He stared over at the boy passed out in the front seat of his car and marveled how much had changed in a few short hours.

The evening had started out with a girl and ended with a boy, but this felt right to Edward. Spending the last few hours with Rosalie had sealed the deal. He knew he loved Jasper and even though he was still a little unsure about their whole relationship, he was determined to find out what it all meant.

He had never been in love before, not real love, and it scared him. After he overheard the conversation about the sex pacts, he wasn't sure about anything with Jasper. His anger had boiled over and he did the only thing he knew how, he lashed back, refusing to listen to anyone. Flaunting Rosalie in front of Jasper had been an awful thing to do, but he wanted Jasper to feel the same pain he had been feeling since that sex pact shit. He almost canceled the date with her when he overheard Alice talking with Bella about how to tell Jasper about the date. The horrified look in Bella's eyes made Edward feel like a complete shit, but he was in over his head and didn't know how to fix things with Jasper.

The whole night had been a disaster waiting to happen and Edward was lucky it didn't blow up in his face. He didn't know what possessed him to kiss Jasper in front of the whole school, but there was nothing he could do about it now. The worst part was that he really did feel bad about jacking Rosalie over. She seemed like a nice girl and he had put her smack in the middle of his drama. It wasn't fair to her.

Jasper mumbled something as Edward buckled him into the car seat. Edward kissed him on the cheek, whispering that he would be back soon. He watched as Jasper snuggled into the seat, drawing his long legs up to his chest and sighing. Edward rolled his eyes and smiled. Sleepy Jasper was so cute and it was hard for Edward to keep his focus when all he wanted was to kiss the boy silly, but he owed it to Rosalie to try and make things right or at least make sure she had a ride home.

Early in the evening, he had seen Emmett McCarty leering at Rosalie. He knew the guy hadn't shown up with a date so it was worth a shot. Edward sent a text to both Rosalie and Emmett. He had about two minutes of peace before Rosalie came tearing out of the school. Her eyes flashed angrily and Edward held his breath when she stopped in front of him. She looked like she wanted to kill him. The thing was, Edward knew he deserved her fury.

"What the fuck was that," Rosalie shouted. "You, you kissed him!"

"Yeah. I know saying I'm sorry isn't going to make you feel any better, but I really am sorry. I didn't mean for you to get in the middle of this," Edward said, rolling his eyes because having her in the middle was exactly what he had planned, sort of...he just didn't think it would work out to his advantage or so quickly.

"What exactly is this," Rosalie said, gesturing to Jasper whose face was pressed up against the window. He seemed to be drooling.

"I love him," Edward stated.

Rosalie ran her fingers through her hair. "Did you just figure all this out or what?"

"No, um, I don't know. We had a fight," Edward said.

She furrowed her brow and stared back at him. "So, you used me to get him jealous?"

"Sorta," Edward said, kicking at the ground.

"Hey Cullen," Emmett yelled.

"Emmett," Edward yelled back, grinning.

Rosalie scowled at both of them.

Emmett clapped him on the back, offering him a drink from a flask. "You probably need this after the show you put on in there. You have the entire school twisted in a knot."

"Thanks, but I'm driving," he said, holding his hand up.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Well, I could use a snort."

"Hello beautiful," Emmett said, handing her the flask.

"Rosalie, Emmett. Emmett, Rosalie," Edward said.

Rosalie nodded and handed the flask back to Emmett. There fingers tangled and Emmett looked like he was blushing. Edward stepped back and let Emmett take over. He complimented Rosalie several times, making her blush. When Emmett nudged her, she smiled and took the flask for another drink.

"Edward, I think I'm going to hang around for awhile," Rosalie said.

Emmett's arm snaked around her waist.

"Yeah man, I'll take care of the lady," Emmett said.

Edward snickered. This was actually going to work out for him.

"You kids have a great time then," Edward said as he backed pedaled to his car.

Emmett gave him the thumbs up as they made their way back to the dance. That couldn't have worked out any better if he had staged the whole thing. Well, he sorta did, but he definitely didn't think they would like each other that fast. Emmett owed him big time or was it that he owed Emmett big time?

Now he needed to talk to Jasper's mother since the hotel room he reserved was in Seattle. What the fuck was he going to tell Jasper's mother?

"I'm taking your son to Seattle to uh, have my way with him...hopefully."

On the way to the hospital, he practiced several other lame lines that he could say to Jasper's mother, but nothing sounded right.

Edward groaned as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Since he met Jasper, nothing about his life was easy, but the interesting factor had increased ten-fold. Jasper let out a soft snore and shifted positions.

"I'll be right back, love," Edward whispered. "Unless your mother kills me."

The walk across the parking lot took forever and he still hadn't worked out what he should say to Jasper's mother. Everything sounded like all he wanted to do was get in the boys pants. Friends don't go to a fancy hotel in Seattle to hang out and watch TV.

""Hello Edward," a nurse greeted him.

"Oh hi, um, have you seen..."

"Your dad's up on the third floor."

"I'm actually looking for Mrs. Whitlock. Do you know where I can find her?"

"I think she's in the cafeteria taking her break," she said.

"Thanks," Edward said as he shuffled down the hall to meet his doom.

He spotted her right away, laughing and talking with some other employees. Even if he had never met her, he would know she was Jasper's mother. They shared the same blues eyes and beautiful smile that could light up an entire room. Fuck, he was turning into a sappy romantic.

"Well hello Edward," she said. He didn't remember closing the distance between them. He gulped.

"Hi," he said, staring at the ground. "Could I talk to you?"

"Certainly," she said, quickly telling her friends goodbye. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, everything's fine. Um, I just stopped by to tell you or rather ask you, if it would be okay if Jasper came to Seattle with me."

"Where is he," she asked.

"He's sleeping in my car," Edward said.

She rolled her eyes. "I was young once."

"Right, so is it okay," Edward asked, holding his breath.

She pursed her lips and stared at Edward. She played his judge, jury and executioner at the moment, until her face lit up with a wide smile.

"You have my permission, but if you hurt him again," she said.

Edward's eyes widened. "You know, don't you," he whispered.

"I do. Please be careful. Oh, before you go," she said, grabbing her purse. "Take these."

Edward found himself in the center of a horror movie as Jasper's mother shoved some condoms into his open hand. Earlier he had endured his father's lecture on safe sex which included graphic depictions and his father using the words penis and vagina several times. His father had also pulled him aside and asked why he was taking Rosalie, but Edward had shrugged his shoulders and escaped when his mother said she wanted to talk to him. Of course, she did the same thing only adding things like respect for oneself and others and then she handed him some condoms. He figured he had enough condoms to last several weeks.

"Oh thank you," Edward said.

She winked at him and Edward's face flushed. He was pretty sure Jasper's mother was reading his thoughts.

"Bye," he said, turning and running out of the hospital. Her soft laughter followed him all the way outside.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief when the warm air hit his lungs and he spotted his car. A smile spread across his face when a sleepy Jasper sighed and mumbled his name. It made his whole body heat up and he had a goofy grin on his face.

Half way to Seattle, Jasper started mumbling things that made Edward's cock wake up and take notice. Not that it had ever been asleep. He had been half hard since the frantic kiss at the prom and now Jasper was teasing him by muttering things about sucking and fucking. Edward had the sudden urge to pull the car over, wake Jasper and attack him.

He had turned into a raving sex starved lunatic. He pushed on his cock trying to find a more comfortable position, but there was no such thing. He shifted in his seat and sighed. It was going to be a long drive.

"Hey where are we," Jasper asked loudly, startling Edward.

"You're awake," he said, but still not sober.

"Did you kidnap me?"

"Uh, no. You came with me willingly," Edward said.

"Oh good," Jasper said, smiling. "I would follow you anywhere."

Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at Jasper who was now squirming in his seat.

"What's wrong," Edward asked.

"I have to piss," Jasper said.

"Oh great," Edward said.

"Jus' pull over," Jasper said. "Please, please, please...I'll suck you off...please..."

Edward kept driving until he found a place that looked semi-safe to stop the car. Jasper fumbled with the seat belt, swearing and threatening bodily injury to the belt. Edward reached across the counsel and released the belt for him.

"Thank you," Jasper said. "Stubborn little fucker, didn't want to let me go."

"I know how the belt feels," Edward said under his breath.

Jasper finally managed to get out of the car without tipping over, but now he seemed to be having problems with his pants.

"Edward, I can't get this open," Jasper whined.

"Oh for crying out loud," Edward said. He got of the car and went to help Jasper unbutton his pants. "Can you take it from here or would you like me to hold your dick."

"Oh fuck, I'd like that very much," Jasper said as he burst into laughter.

"Don't piss on your shoes," Edward said.

"All done," Jasper said and zipped himself up. "Hey, look what I found in my pocket."

Clutched in his hand, was a mini bottle of booze. Before Edward could grab it away from him, Jasper had tipped back the little bottle, emptying it down his throat.

"That's the last you thing you needed," Edward said.

"You know what I really need," Jasper said.

"Yes, to get back in the car so we can get to the hotel before I have to explain to a cop why you are drunk."

"Kiss me and then I'll get in the car," Jasper said, smacking his lips.

Edward wanted to say no and shove the boy into the car but the moonlight...fuck the moonlight, Edward was just plain horny and his beautiful boy wanted a kiss. It was the least he could do.

"Fine." Edward stalked over to Jasper, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the car. Jasper's knees hit the fender and he collapsed, making him sprawl out on the hood. Dirty thoughts coursed through Edward's head. All he could think of was fucking this boy on top of his car.

He pressed against Jasper, kissing his throat, resting his lips against Jasper's pulse point. He could feel his heart pounding and the blood flowing through his body. Jasper moaned loudly, reaching down and grabbing Edward's cock, squeezing it.

Edward swallowed Jasper's moans when he kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into Jasper's mouth. His hips were thrusting against Jasper and he could feel the boy's hard cock through his pants. Edward was rather impressed that Jasper could get it up, but lights from an oncoming car lit up the countryside and Edward jumped off the hood, pulling Jasper with him. He didn't need to get busted for indecent fucking in the middle of no where.

"Fuck, let's get out of here," Edward said.

He stuffed Jasper back in the car, made sure he was safely buckled in before he started the car and drove away.

His fucking cock was throbbing uncomfortably and he may have whimpered a few times. He glanced at Jasper who was once again sleeping. Lucky bastard. Edward frowned and turned up the music. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the lights of Seattle came into view and soon they were pulling into the hotel. Of course, it had to be valet parking.

"Give me a second," he said when he handed the man his keys.

"Jaz," Edward whispered in his ear. "We're here. You need to wake up."

"Edward!"

"Yes, you need to get out of the car," Edward said.

Edward grabbed his overnight bag and then went to help Jasper who was hanging half way out of the car with the seat belt still engaged.

"You're a kinky little fucker," Jasper giggled. "I didn't know you were into bondage."

The valet snickered.

"Seatbelt," Edward said, reaching across Jasper to unhook it. Jasper took that moment to grab him and suck on his neck. Edward tried not to moan, but fuck, he was still hot from the side of the road piss break, thrusting on the hood moment.

The valet cleared his throat and Edward yanked Jasper out of the car.

"Hi," Jasper waved at the valet. "He kidnapped me."

"No I didn't," Edward said, muttering a quick apology and slipping the snickering valet a tip.

Edward managed to drag Jasper into the lobby and shove him into a chair so he could get the room key.

"This isn't your house," Jasper said loudly.

"No, we're at a hotel."

"I'm gonna lose my v-card in a hotel," Jasper said.

"Uh, sure, now be quiet while I go get the room key," Edward said.

Edward should have known better than to leave Jasper alone. Right as he was about to start talking to the person at the front desk, Jasper found some unsuspecting couple to tell the tale of his prom too. At least they didn't look too horrified, especially when Jasper told them that Edward was the love of his life. Edward wondered if it was the booze talking.

"Excuse me," Edward said. "I need.."

"Yes, please control your friend," the guy at the desk said.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "It's been a long night."

He wondered if Jasper would remember any of this shit.

"Jaz, come here."

Jasper waved at him and then shook hands with the man and hugged the lady.

"Sorry about that," Edward apologized to them as he grabbed Jasper's hand.

The woman leaned closer to Edward and whispered. "He's a keeper."

"Yeah, I know."

Jasper had squirmed out of Edward's grip and was now retelling the story to the guy at the counter.

"It was our Senior Prom," Jasper said, giving the man a goofy grin.

"You two went to Prom...together?" The man's eyebrows disappeared under his hair.

"Well,no," Jasper said. "He went with a girl."

"Oh how horrible," the man said, faking a gag.

Jasper leaned across the counter pulling the man by his suit jacket and whispering. "But I think he was trying to make me jealous, because he kissed me in front of the whole fucking school and ditched the blonde bimbo."

The man's eyes now looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "The whole school?"

"Yeah, knocked me off my feet and kissed me good," Jasper said, giggling.

"You got balls," the man said to Edward. "I'm upgrading your room. You deserve it."

Edward signed some receipts and took the key. "Thank you. Come on Jasper, you need to go to bed."

"Yes, I do. I'm tired of being a virgin."

The man behind the counter laughed loudly. "Good luck with that."

Edward buried his face in his hands and dragged Jasper to the elevator. He slid his card into the slot, pushing the button for the correct floor right as Jasper shoved him against the wall, pressing his hips into Edward's body.

"Oh god, you're gonna make me come in my pants," Edward whispered.

"Oh," Jasper said, backing away. "I don't want that. I want you to fuck me."

"JesusfuckingChrist," Edward mumbled.

The door opened and they stumbled down the hall.

"Hey, look Edward," Jasper said. "It's the honeymoon suite. You must now carry me over the threshold."

"Does that make you my blushing bride," Edward teased.

"Hi," Jasper said as a woman walked by. "This is my prom date."

The woman stopped and turned, staring at the two boys.

"Uh, sorry he's a little drunk," Edward said.

"You're very lucky," she said to Jasper.

"Hey, hey," Jasper shouted, digging in his pocket. "Can you take our picture. This whole night started out all wrong and I jus' wanna have something to show me it turned out right."

The woman took Jasper's phone and readied it for a picture.

Edward rolled his eyes as Jasper attempted to fix his hair, but he was only making it worse. "What the heck is in my hair?"

"Punch," Edward said.

"Oh yeah. You pushed me into that bowl of pink crap. My hair matches my shirt," Jasper laughed and threw his arm around Edward's shoulders.

"Smile," the lady said.

The camera went off and Jasper giggled again. "Take one more," he said.

"Sure," she said.

Edward decided to go for broke, grabbing Jasper's shoulders and twisting him so they were facing each other. Edward looked deep into those slightly out-of-focus blue eyes and he shuddered as blast of emotions grabbed his heart and squeezed. God he loved this boy. Edward slid his hands up Jasper's shoulders until he cupped his face, tilted his head and gently kissed him.

Jasper moaned, throwing his arms around Edward's neck and wrapping a leg around Edward's calf. When Jasper moaned, Edward took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jasper's mouth. God, he had missed his taste and the noises he made when Edward nipped at his bottom lip or sucked on his tongue. Things were starting to spiral out of Edward's control and if he didn't stop soon, he would be fucking Jasper in front of some lady in the middle of a hotel hallway.

Out of the corner of his eye, Edward was sure the camera flashed eight or nine times before he broke away from a flushed and panting Jasper.

"Holy shit," the lady mumbled as she fanned her face. "I need a drink."

"Fuck, me too," Jasper gasped as his head fell back against the wall. "You sure like an audience, Edward."

Edward smirked. "Thank you for taking the picture."

"No problem," she said, shaking her head.

"Sweep me off my feet, darling," Jasper said as he shoved the key card into the slot. "Get a move on, green means go baby."

Edward decided it was best to do what Jasper wanted before he woke up the entire hotel. Besides he was so cute when he was pouting.

"Okay, okay," Edward said. "Ya ready?"

"Fuck yeah," Jasper said.

Edward kicked the door open and then picked Jasper up, bridal style and carried him into the room. He staggered over to the couch and was just about to drop Jasper when he whispered. "Take me to the bedroom."

Edward did as he was told, shifting directions and practically running to the bed.

"God you're beautiful," Jasper mumbled against Edward's neck, pulling him down on top of him. Edward couldn't take much more of this. He needed something. He needed to fucking come, but Jasper was wasted and he didn't want to take advantage of the boy, but Jasper was making it so hard to resist with his tongue teasing and hip grinding and crotch grabbing. Edward groaned and rolled off Jasper.

"As much as I want you, I don't want to do this when you're drunk," Edward said.

"Please, I don't wanna be a virgin anymore. Did you know both Bella and Alice lost their v-cards. It's jus' me now," Jasper whined.

"Baby, please, you're driving me insane," Edward said. "I want you so badly, but not like this."

Jasper scrambled to his knees, swaying dangerously as he threw off his jacket, ripped his shirt off, flinging it across the room and shoved his pants and underwear down his thighs. He reached for Edward and dragged him back down on the bed, kissing everywhere. Edward was fighting a losing battle and he knew it.

By the time Jasper had managed to get Edward out of his pants he was panting. "I need to lay down," Jasper mumbled.

"You need to let go of my cock," Edward groaned. He pried Jasper's fingers off his dick and laid him back on the pillow.

"Just a short nap," Jasper mumbled. "The room...spinning."

"Fuck," Edward hissed and pulled up Jasper's underwear. He managed to get Jasper's legs under the blankets, tucking him in. Before Edward finished, Jasper was snoring.

Edward sighed and went to the bathroom to jerk off. He'd been hard for almost the entire night and he needed a bit of relief before he crawled into bed with Jasper. To sleep. Fucking hell! This was not how he planned for the night to end. He frowned when he filled his hand with his cum.

He tried to pout for a little while, but eventually, a smile came across his face. He was so lucky it was Jasper here with him. He wouldn't want anyone else in his bed.

* * *

**Snort...so now do you see why Edward never made it to the bedroom in the morning...Jasper nearly teased him to death the night before. I hope you enjoyed this little present...actually is was a long present...so now, I deserve a present. Please send over one Jackson Rathbone...I'll be waiting on the hood of my car...hehehe...or you could just post a review...Have a great weekend! I'm outta here Xo Drizl **


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning. Warning...Um, this chapter is pretty much porn. So if this isn't your thing, ya probably aren't gonna want to read this chapter. You have been amply warned or teased...Let's read...**

* * *

"_You should carry me," Jasper said. _

_Edward rolled his eyes and helped Jasper stand. "Does it hurt?" _

"_Not too bad," Jasper said, wincing a little when he took a step. _

"_Good," Edward said. "I wanna know what to expect when we head into round two." _

_Jasper eyes widened because unless he misunderstood, he would be up to the plate next. _

**180 Days **

**Chapter 22**

The moment Jasper got the pillow situated and the right amount of body parts tangled with Edward, so he could still sleep comfortably, his phone went ballistic, buzzing and chirping with text messages.

"That would be you," Edward snickered.

"I'm not getting up," Jasper grumbled. "Maybe they will stop when I don't answer."

As if Bella, Riley and Alice would ever give up anything. He sighed as the phone continued to create a racket. It was either shut the fucking thing off or answer his friends. Horrible thoughts of Bella barging into this room when Jasper was buried inside of Edward filled his mind. He wouldn't be able to do anything if he thought there was a chance his voyeuristic friends would be able to find them.

"Ya know," Jasper said as he rolled away from Edward. "I think I'll take care of this. I'll only be a minute."

"Good idea," mumbled Edward. Jasper frowned when he heard soft snores coming from the bed. He wanted to be curled up next to his boy, warm and sleeping soundly. His friends better appreciate him answering his phone.

The texts were all the same, demanding to know where he was and what had happened after Edward had taken him away from prom. Jasper really wished he could supply them with information about his lost night but he was pretty sure, his morning memory was far better. He just didn't know if he was going to share that bit of information with them yet. Bella and Alice had made him suffer by using that stupid pact against him and Riley, well, he had just plain tortured Jasper with his body and the constant teasing. However, Jasper doubted that he would be where he was right now if it wasn't for his friends. They were all a pain in his ass but they had stood by him when he needed them.

Instead of answering everyone separately, he decided on one group text.

_I'm in Seattle with Ed at hotel..now leave me alone...U perverts will get details later...Jaz_

He pushed send and barely had time to turn around when his phone went crazy again. They were all demanding details, telling him they would die a grisly death if Jasper didn't give them something.

Anything.

Please.

_No more ?s. Be home tomorrow_

He sent the text off and thought about his friends who were all probably texting each other now, making crazy assumptions about his sex life but he didn't really care. He had to take a nap and get ready for the next round of mind-blowing sex with Edward, his boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

A giggle crawled up his throat and he couldn't help himself. Yeah, he giggled because he had a boyfriend who loved him so he was entitled to the warm, fuzzy feelings coursing through his veins. He dropped his phone on the end table and crawled back into bed, snuggling up against Edward's side. Edward mumbled and pressed into Jasper, tossing his arm over Jasper's bare chest.

The skin to skin contact heated Jasper's blood. Well, fuck...Maybe he didn't need a nap. Obviously, his dick didn't think he needed to sleep. His dick was wide fucking awake and doing everything possible to discourage sleep. Jasper tried to move away from Edward, but he was firmly locked in Edward's embrace. The only thing he could do was roll to his side so he was facing away from Edward, but that action effectively trapped one of his arms under his body. Not the most comfortable position. Edward took the opportunity to bury his face in the nape of Jasper's neck. It made him tingle and his cock was now rigid and aching for attention. That definitely made him forgot about his trapped arm.

_Fuck. _

Jasper needed to get his body under control so he willed himself to think about girl parts and how hurt he had been seeing Edward with a girl. He thought it was working but Edward kept wiggling behind him and sending little puffs of his hot breath across Jasper's neck. It made Jasper shiver and for some reason his hips were moving back and forth, searching for some sort of friction for his cock. This nap was going to kill him.

A small sigh fell from Edwards lips and Jasper stilled his hips. The last thing he needed was for Edward to wake up and see him with a raging hard-on, humping the sheet. Jasper patted Edward's hand, trying to get him to settle down and fall into a deep sleep, but Edward took the opportunity to grab Jasper's one free hand.

Shit! Now he didn't have a choice. He couldn't touch himself without wrenching his hand away from Edward and all the movement would definitely wake the boy.

This went on for hours. Or at least that's what it felt like to Jasper and his untouched hard-on. Edward kept breathing on him and touching him and tormenting him until Jasper snapped. He needed to touch himself and if he had to drag Edward's hand with him, so be it. He tried once more to get Edward to let go of his hand, but it didn't work so he moved both of their hands down and grabbed his hot, hard cock, giving it a quick stroke.

"Oh god," Jasper moaned and rubbed himself again. Edward's grip on his fingers tightened, making the hold on his cock tighten to the point where Jasper almost felt like screaming. Instead he thrust into their closed hands and groaned loudly again. Fuck this stupid nap idea. This was what Jasper needed.

"Mmmm, Jazz," Edward sighed and nibbled on Jasper's ear lobe. Now it was Jasper's turn to squirm as Edward sucked on his neck and started stroking him in earnest. Jasper could feel Edward's cock hardening against his ass. Wait a minute, this was supposed to be his show. Jasper needed to turn things around so his cock was pressed against Edward's ass.

Jasper wiggled until he managed to get twisted around so they were face to face and he was staring into sleepy green eyes. It was his turn to be in charge, but he couldn't resist kissing Edward. His tongue slid into Edward's parted red lips and he moaned when Edward responded by sucking on his tongue. Jasper could die a happy man attached to Edward's lips.

"Fuck, Jazz," Edward hissed into his mouth.

Yep, that's exactly what Jasper intended to do. And he wasn't going to get performance anxiety or worry about coming to quickly or...He needed to stop thinking about that shit and trust his instincts.

Edward's hands were roaming around Jasper's back and down around his hips where they clutched tightly when Jasper kissed him harder. Jasper rolled on top of Edward, thrusting his hips when he felt Edward's cock rub against his. It felt divine, brilliant, marvelous, wonderful and every other possible blessed feeling that was running through his body. Jasper was on sensory overload again and if he wasn't careful he was going to come before the party even got started.

"I love you," Jasper breathed out, slowing his frantic movements. "And I'm sorry for those stupid sex pacts and Riley and anything else I did that made you feel bad."

"I missed you so much," Edward said, running his hands through Jasper's hair. "But I don't want to talk right now."

Jasper raised up on his knees, staring down into Edward's darkened green eyes. The look of lust combined with love, fueled Jasper's actions. He was going to make this the best fucking sex ever. Not that Jasper had anything to compare it with. He'd never taken the reins before and he'd only be taken once.

And he really didn't know what the fuck he was doing, but the few porno films he had watched usually showed the boy who was going to be doing the fucking, sucking on the other boy's dick and playing with his hole. So that was what Jasper was going to do, suck and finger Edward until he was begging for Jasper to shove his cock up his ass. Jeesh, those were some really dirty thoughts rolling around in his head.

He shoved the thoughts away, deciding he wanted to lick and taste every inch of Edward's body, reclaiming him. He wanted to erase the memory of Rosalie touching Edward's arm and...he bit Edward's shoulder, leaving a dark purple mark as Edward moaned.

"Did you fuck her," Jasper asked. He wasn't really sure where that question came from but it was out and now all his muscles tensed as he braced for the answer.

"What," Edward grunted as Jasper dragged his tongue across Edward's nipple.

"Did you fuck your date," Jasper repeated before he sucked hard on the nub.

Edward arched his back and hissed. "Fuck no. I could barely stand her touch."

"Mmmm good," Jasper moaned as he swirled his tongue around Edward's nipple.

Edward grabbed Jasper by the hair, making him stop and look at him. "I don't know what you did, but you fucking changed me."

Jasper was panting as he climbed back up Edward's body and claimed his lips in a scathing kiss. It was sloppy and tense and perfect. "Edward," Jasper mumbled against his lips. "Don't do that to me again."

"Never," Edward gasped and shoved his tongue into Jasper's mouth. Jasper's hands started to wander, pulling Edward closer to him so he could better grind against him. He was a little shocked when he realized they both still wearing their underwear. He frowned and tugged on the waistband, pulling on them until Edward's hard cock popped free. Jasper wrapped his fingers around Edward's cock, enjoying all the nonsense that was spewing from Edward's mouth. Keeping a firm grip on Edward's cock, Jasper licked and sucked his way down Edward's chest until his nose pressed into the springy curls of Edward's crotch. He breathed in the musky scent and felt dizzy. This was probably better than sniffing glue. Not that he had ever done that shit, but Edward's scent made him feel giddy.

"Please Jazz, god please," Edward begged.

Jasper watched as Edward's knuckles turned white, gripping the sheets when he ran his tongue through Edward's sticky slit. Jasper moved away, watching Edward's cock glistening and straining like it was reaching for him, begging to be touched. A long strand of precum leading from the tip of Edward's dick to Jasper's lip swayed in the air like a spiderweb covered with morning dew. Jasper shook his head, watching as it jiggled. He wondered how far it would stretch before it would snap or maybe he should slurp it up like a noodle.

Edward propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Jasper.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, sorry," Jasper smiled sheepishly, letting the cum ribbon fall from his lips. He quickly bent down, licking around the crown of Edward's cock. Edward's head fell back and he moaned loudly, thrusting his hips and choking Jasper.

Jasper coughed and spluttered, hissing a few 'fucks.'

"Sorry," Edward said, biting his lip.

Jasper stilled Edward's hips by crawling between Edward's legs and laying his arms across his abdomen.

"Lift your knees up," Jasper said as he moved down to suck on Edward's sac.

Apparently licking Edward's sac made him unable to follow simple directions, so Jasper grabbed his leg, lifting it up until his knee was bent and he could see Edward's hole. Looking at it up close and personal made Jasper incredibly nervous. It just didn't seem possible that his dick would be able to fit into that tiny place. He had always thought of himself as well endowed and now he found himself hoping he wasn't too big. Man, his thoughts were strange and perverted. He wondered if all this thinking was normal. Edward moaned again so Jasper moved his mouth back to Edward's dick, licking and sucking and listening to his boy fall apart.

But if Edward thought Jasper was going to let him come yet, he was sadly mistaken. Jasper grasped the base of Edward's dick, letting it slip out of his mouth. He licked Edward's sac again and he felt Edward grab his hair, twisting it painfully, but Jasper ignored it by letting his tongue drop lower until he took a quick lick at Edward's hole.

"Oh my fuck, Jazz," Edward shouted, bucking his hips into the air.

Jasper didn't know if Edward liked it or not until he felt the painful grip in his hair again and Edward seemed to be pushing his face back down to his hole. Jasper licked again and Edward made a loud noise that sounded like he was baying at the moon.

He snickered and licked him again. Jasper decided to go for broke and he stabbed his tongue into Edward's hole. He could honestly say that he never thought he would be tonguing some guy's ass, but it wasn't that bad, especially when Edward whimpered his name and writhed beneath him, trying to push harder against Jasper's tongue.

Jasper gave Edward's dick a couple quick strokes before he trailed his fingers down to Edward's hole. He slowly pushed a finger into Edward. It slipped in easily and Edward groaned, pushing back against him.

"More Jazz, more," Edward gasped.

Jasper smiled slyly and slipped another finger in, twisting and scissoring to stretch Edward further.

"Fuck, Jazz, just please...more...please..."

The sounds of Edward begging for his cock were music to his ears, but Jasper was having a hard time settling himself down so he wouldn't come the minute he touched his cock.

Edward was about to turn over on his stomach, but Jasper stopped him. He wanted to see Edward's face, to look in his eyes as they connected. Jasper shuddered with excitement as he grabbed a condom and slid it over his cock. He tried not to think of his mother handing him the packet but her smiling face floated into his mind. Jeezus, this was not the time to be thinking about his mother.

"Jazzzpurrr," Edward moaned as he grasped his knees to his chest, opening his body for Jasper.

"Oh my god, you're beautiful," Jasper sighed.

"No more talking," Edward said.

Jasper nodded, taking his cock in his hand and carefully lining it up against Edward's hole. Fuck, this was it. The moment he had been waiting for all his life. Okay, not all his life, but ever since he discovered his dick. Although in the beginning, he probably thought he would be sliding into a woman, but fuck, this was so much better. Jasper took a deep breath and pushed against Edward. His cock slipped in, slowly breaching Edward's body.

"Ooh," Edward groaned.

Jasper freaked a little, thinking he was hurting Edward and pulled out.

"No, no, no," Edward whined. "Don't stop."

"Sorry," Jasper said and lined himself up again. He pushed in again and his cock slipped in deeper. He was pretty sure his eyes crossed when the heat from being encased in Edward shot up his spine. He stilled and held his breath until his thighs trembled. Fuck, he felt like he was going to come as the fire of being inside Edward curled around his stomach and gripped his balls.

"Oh, Jazz, move...please, move," Edward begged and pushed against Jasper making him slip in further.

"Holy fuck," Jasper shouted. He was now taking gigantic deep breaths trying to calm down. He didn't want to come before he even moved, but it was too much. Edward was hot and tight and every other word you've read a million times when someone is describing how it feels to have your cock shoved into someone's hole. But for Jasper, the sexual feelings were only a small part of it. To be inside the boy he loved was overwhelming his heart. He never thought they would make it here and it made him joyous to think that his first time fucking was with someone he truly, madly, deeply loved. He was such a sap.

Edward clawed at Jasper's back, digging into his skin, bringing him out of his reverie and momentarily making his eyes snap down to Edward's face.

"Please Jazz, move," Edward gasped.

"I can't," Jasper whined. "I'll fucking come."

"Don't care," Edward said. "Please, Jazz, I want to feel you come inside me."

As the words fell out of Edward's mouth, a blazing fire roared through Jasper again. He wanted to make Edward feel good and he could damn well do it. He clenched his teeth, reached down, grabbed Edward's cock and slowly started to move inside him.

To say it felt good was a total understatement. Moving in Edward shattered Jasper and he didn't think there was a single word that could describe how he felt. The emotions of being with Edward, connected to him so intimately mixed with the pure lust he felt made it perfect. Plus, he wanted to fuck Edward into the mattress and listen to Edward scream his name

"Fuck, need more Jasper," Edward grunted.

What more could Jasper give him?

Before Jasper knew what was going on, Edward had flipped them over and was straddling him and making Jasper sink further into his body.

"Fuck," Jasper shouted. It was the only word he knew when Edward started rolling his hips and lifting his body up, only to slam back down on Jasper's dick. At this rate it would be about ten seconds before Jasper was going to come.

Edward's head fell back, his mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Jasper wanted to watch but his own orgasm was speeding at him like a bullet fired from a shotgun. He felt Edward grab his hand and wrap his fingers around his dick just in time to feel Edward loose control and cum all over his belly.

When Edward's orgasm hit, Jasper lost what little control he had left. His hips arched up, pushing deeper into Edward and he shouted, praising all the deities he could think of for creating this beautiful boy. And then he came, for what felt like forever. His entire being was spurting out his cock and he would never be the same again. His v-card was shredded and he was a changed man.

Edward collapsed on his chest, panting and gasping for breath. "Holy shit, that was incredible."

Jasper glowed with the words and a goofy crooked smile spread across his face. Edward bent down, placing a soft kiss on his lips and then slowly climbed off him. Edward carefully disposed of the condom, because Jasper didn't think he would ever be able to move again. His limbs felt like lead weights and his thoughts were all scrambled. All he could think of was how much he loved the boy who was currently climbing back in bed and snuggling up to his side. Jasper looked at him and laid his head on Edward's chest so he could listen to the beating of his heart. He let out a sappy, contented sigh and closed his eyes as Edward's arms tightened around him.

Fuck. Life was good.

* * *

**Well, I hope I did that justice. I should end the story here BUT I suppose I need to wrap up everything with Jasper's friends and his mother. This has been an incredible story to write. Writing comedy for a wide audience is incredibly difficult, especially since not all my readers are American. What we find funny (I guess I should say what I find funny) does not always translate well. I hope you all know I wrote this story to be silly and hopefully a little hot too. Too everyone who left a review...thank you...Seriously, some of the comments had me snorting and giggling. I totally love it when I write something that makes people laugh out loud or evokes any sort of feeling. It means I picked the correct words to reach you and that you as a reader are connecting with the characters. Yep, I'm as sappy as my Jasper. Flove you all...I'm outta here...Xo Drizl**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well...here we are...the final chapter of 180 Days...it's been one hell of a ride...I've enjoyed every moment I've spent with you and these boys. I think that's why it took me so long to write the final chapter. I was having a hard time letting go, but everything ends and that's okay, cuz there's always another story...so let's say read...**

* * *

_Edward collapsed on his chest, panting and gasping for breath. "Holy shit, that was incredible."_

_Jasper glowed with the words and a goofy crooked smile spread across his face. Edward bent down, placing a soft kiss on his lips and then slowly climbed off him. Edward carefully disposed of the condom, because Jasper didn't think he would ever be able to move again. His limbs felt like lead weights and his thoughts were all scrambled. All he could think of was how much he loved the boy who was currently climbing back in bed and snuggling up to his side. Jasper looked at him and laid his head on Edward's chest so he could listen to the beating of his heart. He let out a sappy, contented sigh and closed his eyes as Edward's arms tightened around him._

_Fuck. Life was good._

**180 Days **

**Chapter 23**

All too soon it was time to check out of the hotel. Jasper watched as Edward gathered up their things and shoved them into a small bag. A sudden pang of unease sprang up in Jasper's gut when he thought about what the reaction to Edward's very public outing of the two of them. Would the school let them back in? Jeesh, Jasper's mom would probably kill him if he got kicked out with less than two weeks of school left.

"What's wrong," Edward asked.

"Nothing really," Jasper said.

"You're lying. What's wrong," Edward asked again, kneeling in front of Jasper.

"What do you think will happen at school on Monday?"

Edward snorted. "I really don't give a fuck what happens. I'm sure we'll hear the normal fag taunts and some people will be totally appalled that we are allowed to walk this earth, but we have friends and family who support us."

"I wonder what happened after we left the prom," Jasper said.

"I'm sure Alice, Bella and Riley will fill us in when we get back to town. I already have a standing order from Alice to bring you straight to Bella's house when we get back to Forks."

"What? Are you crazy! They'll devour me with questions about what happened this weekend."

"You really think I'd just drop you off," Edward chuckled.

Jasper felt his face flush. "Well, I hope you don't. I mean you are my..."

"I'm your what," Edward said, nudging Jasper's legs apart.

"Um, you're my," Jasper bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling.

"Say it," Edward said as he ran his fingers down Jasper's thighs.

"Fuck...Boyfriend," Jasper whispered.

"Oh c'mon, say it like you mean it," Edward said.

"Boyfriend," Jasper shouted when Edward squeezed his cock through his jeans.

"Unfortunately," Edward grinned wickedly and moved away from Jasper. "We have to check out."

"Bastard," Jasper muttered as he shoved the heel of his hand into his crotch, trying to stop his growing erection. "Now I have to walk through the lobby like this."

Edward tossed the overnight bag at Jasper. "Hold it in front."

Jasper glared, slinging the bag over his shoulder and positioning it to hide his problem.

"You suck, Cullen."

"I know," Edward leered at him and opened the door. There was a man and woman walking by the room.

"Oh hello there," the lady said, turning to face Jasper.

"Hi," Jasper stammered, glancing over at Edward who shrugged his shoulders.

The woman turned and whispered something that sounded like that's the two I was telling you about to the man. The guy had a goofy smile on his face as he stared back at Jasper.

"You look well this morning," the woman said, smiling at Jasper. "Was it memorable?"

"Um..." Jasper looked at Edward again who now had his lips pursed together, trying to keep back a laugh. Edward nodded his head and snorted.

"Yes," Jasper answered even though the question perplexed him. Plus he had no idea who this person was and why she would be talking to him like she knew him.

"Oh," she squealed. "I'm so happy for you. My poor boyfriend didn't know what hit him when I made it back to the room last night. So hot."

The woman squeezed Jasper's arm and winked as she walked away. "I hope the pictures turned out."

"Was I supposed to know who that woman was and what the hell she was talking about," Jasper asked.

All Edward could do was laugh and stammer something about Jasper's phone. He immediately looked at his phone. The lady had mentioned pictures so he scrolled to his pictures and...

"Holy shit, Edward," Jasper shouted as he looked at the pictures of them kissing. This was not helping his current hard-on problem.

"You were the one," Edward gasped. "who asked that poor lady to take our pictures."

"Well, you could have warned me about her," Jasper grumbled but snuck another peek at the pictures on his phone. Good god, they were fucking hot and made his dick twitch. "What the fuck else did I do last night."

Edward moved in front of Jasper, pushing the bag away, pressing Jasper into the wall. "Let me remind you."

Warm lips slid across his and a tongue pressed against them, begging for permission, which was happily given. Jasper felt Edward's fingers graze over his hard cock. A moan escaped Jasper's lips and he let himself enjoy Edward's mouth until giggling from down the hall interrupted the boys. Two girls smirked and blushed madly as they sauntered past Jasper and Edward. The girls jumped in the elevator and right as the door was closing, a hand stopped the door and one of the girls poked her head out.

"Going down, boys," she asked and burst into laughter.

Jasper buried his head in the crook of Edward's neck. "Do I know them too?"

"Nope, those are new today. You seem to attract a crowd wherever you go."

"Fuck, pretty soon the entire world is going to know about us," Jasper sighed.

Edward pushed away from Jasper and slipped his hand under Jasper's chin. Jasper was forced to look into those deep green eyes. "Is that so bad, Jaz?"

All he could do was shake his head no and fall deeper in love with the boy in front of him. "You're turning me into a sappy girl," Jasper whined as he followed Edward into the elevator.

"Fuck, I hope not. I really prefer you as you are," Edward said, ghosting his hand over Jasper's cock again.

Jasper jumped away, hitting the walll. "Stop doing that," he hissed. "They probably have us on surveillance camera or something."

"Would that be so bad," Edward asked stalking over to Jasper.

"Yes, I'm not showing off my ass to anyone."

"But it's such a cute ass," Edward said loudly just as the door opened and a man and woman stood, staring at the two boys. Jasper had the urge to bolt out of the elevator and take the stairs but Edward laced his fingers with Jasper's, stopping him from any escape.

The woman smiled and Jasper braced himself for another weird comment. "Did you get what you wanted last night?"

Once again Edward snickered, leaving Jasper to figure out some sort of response to this woman who looked to be desperately waiting for some sort of answer to her question.

"Um, yes," Jasper stammered as his face went up in flames.

"Oh my," she gasped and took her husband's hand, squeezing so hard Jasper heard the man groan.

Edward had given up concealing his laughter and was now giggling like a lunatic. Jasper glared at him and fought back the urge to kick Edward in the shin. How many people did he talk to last night and what the hell did he tell them? By the look on the woman's face, he must have said something totally inappropriate because she was now hissing in the man's ear that she wanted to be taken hard against the wall. Jasper started praying that the man was not going to grant her wish and fuck her in the elevator.

When the door finally opened, Edward pushed Jasper into the lobby and smirked at the couple.

"Congratulations," the lady hollered. "Most people don't have a good first time."

"Sweet Jesus, when did I talk to all these people," Jasper groaned. "Is there anyone else I should know about?"

"Well hello boys," the man at the counter said. "You look wonderful this morning. Just a bit of a hitch in the back end, but nothing that's too noticeable."

Jasper felt the heat rise up his neck and consume his face. He had a hitch? Holy hell, everyone was going to know he'd been fucked within an inch of his life. The man winked at him and once again, Edward had to grab Jasper's arm to prevent him from bolting out the front door. Maybe this was normal and people could just tell when you joined the ranks of the sexually active. Good grief, Jasper wasn't going to survive this.

"Thanks for the room upgrade," Edward said smoothly.

"Not a problem. Your friend was quite entertaining," the man said. "Next time you're in town, make sure you stay with us again and ask for Aro."

Edward grinned and shook the man's hand. Jasper managed a weak wave from behind Edward. This was too much. He was used to Bella knowing his business, but having the general public know everything about him was a bit much.

"C'mon," Edward said tugging on his sleeve. "Let's go back to Forks."

If Jasper thought walking through a hotel with random strangers knowing your business was bad, than going back to Forks was going to be pure hell. Everyone at school knew about him and Edward. His friends all knew, his mother knew, Edward's parents knew...fuck, there would be questions and embarrassing looks. Jasper felt weak in the knees.

"Jaz, it's gonna be okay," Edward mumured against his ear. A valet pulled up with the Volvo and snickered when he say the two boys.

"Shit," Jasper hissed. "What did I say to him?"

Edward snorted and took the keys from the guy who immediately walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Jasper, chuckling. "If he doesn't work out for you, come see me. I'd like to find out more about this bondage thing."

The guy closed the door before Jasper could say anything.

What! The! Fuck!

As they pulled away from the hotel, Jasper could see the valet doubled over, laughing his head off.

Edward was trying hard to supress his laughter and was making weird faces.

"Just get it over with," Jasper sighed and Edward burst out laughing again. "Apparently I was quite entertaining when we arrived here."

"Pretty much," Edward said. "It's what makes me love you even more."

And with those words, everything was okay in Jasper's mind again. The rest of the world didn't matter. If people wanted to giggle at him, it was okay. If people didn't like him because of his lifetstyle, well, they could all fuck off. He had the best boyfriend in the world.

He reached across the counsel and touched Edward's arm. "Thank you and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you last night."

"Your welcome and you didn't embarrass me."

A sigh left Jasper's lips and he reclined in his seat, pulling out his phone to stare at the pictures of him and Edward devouring each other.

Jasper must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew they were pulling into Bella's driveway. Within seconds, Bella, Riley and Alice were racing out the door and over to the car.

"Save me," Jasper whimpered.

"I won't leave your side," Edward said. "Ever."

Their eyes met and for a moment, time stopped and Jasper drowned in those beautiful green pools, but then Bella was pounding on his window and Alice was yanking Edward out of his seat.

It was hard not to smile with Riley laughing and patting him on the back, with his best friend, Bella, jumping into his arms and giving him a welcome home hug that rivaled Edward's hugs.

"Congratulations," Bella whispered in Jasper's ear. "You look so happy. Was it everything you hoped?"

"Even more," Jasper answered, smiling at her.

"Some day, when we're all alone, I'm gonna get the details out of you."

"I'm sure you will," Jasper said. And that was okay, because she was his best friend and in the end, he knew she only wanted him to be happy.

"Ya know," Riley said as he bounded up the steps. "We should make a pact."

Jasper froze. There was absolutely no way he was making any more pacts. They were nothing but trouble.

"I don't mean a blood pact or anything like that," Riley clarified when he saw the look of horror on Jasper's face. "I just mean, let's swear to each other that no matter what, we'll always be here for each other. You guys are going to be leaving me when school lets out."

"Aw, Riles, you'll be fine without us, but yes, I'll make that pact," Bella said.

"Me too," Alice and Edward both said at the same time. Must be a twin thing, Jasper thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll go along with that pact," Jasper said before he gave Riley a huge hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Yeah, I guess...as long as you're happy," Riley said, pouting. "But if you ever break..."

Jasper interrupted him. "Not gonna happen but I promise if it ever did, you'll be the first guy I come looking for."

"Promise," Riley whined.

"Promise," Jasper said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," Edward shouted. "He's mine!"

Riley and Edward pretended to fight while Bella and Alice laughed, spurring them on. Jasper took a step back, watching his friends and his lover giggle and smile at each other. This was good. This was one of those moments when everything was in line and you could sit back for a few moments and bask in the happiness. Tomorrow didn't matter. With friends like these, Jasper could get through anything. Hell, he made it through, discovering he was gay, falling in love, losing his love and finding that love again with the help, and sometimes hinderance, of these people. He loved them all and he knew they loved him. Things would probably suck at school for them, but it was only a few more days and then they would graduate and move on. The school and the people would become distant memories as they moved into the real world to find where each one fit. Jasper knew where he fit. It was anywhere in the entire world as long as Edward was with him.

"Hey," Edward nudged him. "You're a million miles away."

"Naw, I'm right here. Where I belong."

"And where is that," Edward asked.

"Beside you."

Jasper shrugged and leaned in to kiss Edward. Far, far away he heard his friends whistling and making dirty comments.

Life, at the moment, was fucking great!

~fin~

* * *

**I know it was short and not really durty, but it was time to let the boys go...it's time for me to move on to the next story. Thank you to everyone who read this story. A special thanks to those who took the time to comment...you all make me feel totally blessed to be able to share my work and have people actually enjoy reading things that go on in my head. Until we meet again...I'm outta here...Xo Drizl **


End file.
